Parvo's War
by Terciel1249
Summary: Parvo has returned! Bringing with him an army and unknown super powered beings strong enough to match the Road Rovers. With this Parvo's conquest will lead him to taking the United State's capital. The Rovers must rely on their allies and the three unknown being Parvo brought into their realm.
1. Chapter 1

Back To Basics  
Chapter 1: Lost in a New World (Again)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either the Road Rovers.

Note: I have decided, after some thought of being yelled at mind you, that I want to revamp my idea of insanity. So here is the new idea. I hope you enjoy it. – Super-Terciel

Kingman, AZ  
The air was hot, the sun torching the long strip of asphalt and concrete mercilessly with bright light. The air shimmered from the intense heat rising from the land. One would look at it and swear they could see water. The main street of the small town of Kingman received this kind of heat year round, all of its enduring population familiar with the dry heat of summer. Next to the street a small parking lot of black asphalt in front of a bright white building with the sign 'Mamma's Discount Hardware Store' written in dark red letters in front of a white background greeted the customers as they entered. The parking lot wasn't busy today, the noonday sun driving the majority of customers into the shade until the cooler afternoon arrived.

Further down the street three young male voices sang in the dry air,

_We're off to see the hardware!  
The wonderful hardware store!  
Mama's discounts are the best,  
Because… Because… Because…  
We're some of her best customers!  
Da, da, da, da, da-da!  
We're off to see the Hardware!  
The wonderful hardware store!_

The owners of the voices were three young men close to their twenties. Arms linked skipping down the scorching concrete. The first boy on the right was tall, around six foot four, with light skin wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a colorful tie-dye t-shirt along with dark blue Converses. The boy's light blue eyes and long dark blond hair complete with a black guitar slung on his back finished the boys look of a hippie, his name was Luke Bowman. The boy in the center was just as tall as Luke, however wore a simple black ACDC rock shirt, jeans with light red running shoes and had short cropped black hair and dark brown eyes. Andrew Maurizio had a darker complexion than his friends on each side. Last in line was several inches shorter than the first two, only ranging around six feet, wearing silver rimmed glass with short brown hair. Wearing a white t-shirt with the picture of an eagle imprinted on the left side over his heart, jeans and black running shoes, Nick Pilgrim smiled as the three enjoyed their casual stroll to the hardware store.  
Crossing the parking lot, the group detached themselves with Nick opening the door for his friends. Luke and Anthony entered the store. Behind the world wooden counter stood an elderly woman with wispy shite hair pulled up into a bun, her light green eyes beaming behind her horned rimmed spectacles wearing a worn down blue apron over her pink shirt. The elderly woman was Mama, not her real name mind you but everyone called her mama. She gave a bright warm smile of joy to the three boys, "Well, what can I do for you boys."

"Hi, Mama!" echoed the three as they approached the counter.

Luke took the lead, "We were just wondering if you had any small V-4 motors for our go-kart?"

"Now what would you need that much power for?" asked Mama raising a quizzical eyebrow and trying not to smile mischievously.

Anthony shrugged, "We just wanted to give it enough power to drive all three of us in the race."

Mama's eyebrow still raised, she went back room behind the white counter. Nick, Luke and Anthony waited patiently as loud rummaging sound echoed from the back. Mama emerged from the store room, carrying a very large blue box with the outline of a box motor stenciled in black ink. Nick took the package, thanking the old woman before Anthony stepped forward, asking, "Do you happen to have any Nitro?"

Mama chuckled, she knew it was coming, "I don't think you'll need that much power behind the wheel. Not like what happened when you tried to fix old man Wither's car."

Anthony responded defensively, "He was the one who wanted a faster car, we just helped him out."

"By giving him a V8 Turbo Charged engine, fuel injected with Nitro pumped through the engine?" she asked rhetorically.

Anthony said, "I didn't hear him complain."

"That's because afterward, he robbed a bank and outdrove the police and is now living somewhere in Mexico sipping Margaritas," pointed out Mama.

Anthony shrugged. Mama and the boy stared down each other, no one blinking as Nick and Luke watched the festivities. Finally Mama gave in with a sigh. Reaching down, Mama pulled up two small bright green cylinders from under the counter, "Be safe boys."

"Will do Mama!" the three called happily as they paid and left the cool hardware store into the swelter heat. Luke, Nick and Anthony walked toward Luke's home, their arms full of parts. What the three did not know, their futures would take a turn quite drastically.

000

Thousands of miles above the planet earth, dark clouds stormed. Lightning flashed, deepening the shadows in its flashes of pure white light. Dark grey and black clouds shifted endlessly, dancing in the thin air high above the land. Flying through the dark foreboding air, sending whisks of darkened air trailing behind it, a bright red plane shaped oddly like a dog cut through the light air. At the helm with the yodel of the plane in his paws, and anthropomorphic Golden Retriever wearing silver armor lined with blue fabric at the joints, a bright red belt around his waist with the initials RR in bright yellow letters steered the plane through the obstacle. Hunter, leader of the Road Rovers, wearily watched the swirling patches of clouds and flashed of thunder, his stomach turned over with uneasiness. Next to him Colleen, copiloted the craft, the rough collie from London glanced worriedly at Hunter. Behind her, taking one side of the plane was the original Road Rover team wearing the same uniform as Hunter and Colleen. Exile the Husky, Blitz the Doberman, and Shag the Sheepdog sat quietly in their seats, the solemn mood filling the air. Shag quivering as more lighting struck in front of the plane illuminating the premature night. Muzzle bounced around the cabin, but even he could sense the low mood. Sitting behind Hunter, across the aisle was the Night Hounds. Luke and Lucy, the twins Labrador Retrievers, sat in the front looking out the side window their eyes focused in the far distance. John the German shepherd sat behind them, with Lucky the Dalmatian to his left both of them dozing off with their heads lolling to their sides. Ben the Saint Bernard was the last, the large Night Hound watching the occupants of the plane, a book at his side but left untouched.

Colleen, attempting to cheer Hunter up, asked sweetly, "What is it Huntie-Wuntie?"

Hunter glanced at her, before turning toward the front, "I just don't know, Colleen. We get a distress call. Then suddenly as we get there, there's no sign of anyone." Colleen pondered as Hunter continued, "And now we're flying through a storm when the weatherman said it would be sunny. Something just doesn't smell right."

Colleen shrugged, adding curtly "A weatherman being wrong. Who'd have thought of that?" Hunter grinned as Colleen leaned over, "No matter what H'nter, we always manage to get through it in one piece," giving Hunter a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hunter's grinned widened as he turned to Colleen, his brown eyes softening, "That's nice."

Blitz rolled his eyes, as the pair exchange very gushy looks of puppy love. Exile offered, "Vhy don't we grab a few bones from down below for the trip home."

Ben stood up, raising his arms over his head stretching, "I'll get them." Moving to the back of the plane, the Saint Bernard opened a large opening in the blue carpeted floor leading down into the cargo hold of the Sky Rover. The cargo hold was filled with varying boxes, different sizes ranging from brown cardboard to green metal. The small space was lit by small yellow lights embedded into the roof flowing in rows toward the end opposite of Ben. The Saint Bernard made his way through the boxes, trying to find the right labeled box.

Hunter felt the ship suddenly lurch, Ben flying off his feet onto several boxes crushing them. Lightning streaked across the window with white hot intensity, blinding everyone in the compartment. Hunter attempted to steer to the right, but the controls did not respond. Colleen attempted the radio, "Master! Come in, Master!" Only static answered her.

Colleen gave Hunter a worried look, Hunter announcing to the rest of the cabin, "Buckle in Rovers! We're hitting some bumpy weather!" Everyone jumped in their seats, hastily buckling themselves to the upholstery.

The sky above the Sky rover opened up, sending white light onto the world of shifting clouds. Everyone shielded their eyes as the Sky Rover was raised toward the unknown light by some unseen force. Hunter spouted, "I would not have predicted this," before a wave of orange energy waves engulfed the Sky Rover. All of the Rover and Night Hounds felt a wave of nausea hit them like a sack of bricks. Vision spinning, one by one the Rovers slumped over in their seats as the Sky Rover was driven into the bright lights. As the Sky Rover got closer to the source of mysterious bright white light, it began to close from the sides getting smaller and smaller. In a few moments, the light was sealed leaving only darkness in the storm.

0 0 0

Hunter awoke with a splitting headache, feeling like his head would split right down the center. Lifting his paw, Hunter was alarmed as his hand only made it half way up his chest. His wrists shackled to the metal wall with dark steel metal cuffs, a single chain across his chest to hold him up. Looking around the small square room, the bright blue lights reflecting of the stone cold floor, Hunter found all of the Road Rovers and Night Hounds hanging off the walls all around the room. The only exit was a large sliding door of deep grey metal across from Hunter. The door opened with a _swish_, Hunter growling as two figures entered. The first one was male, very muscular wearing combat jeans, a black sleeveless shirt and a metal helmet on the top of his head. The man had a square jaw with a blond whisky mustache that hung down to his chin, Parvo's cold eyes filled with victory as he overlooked his helpless prey. Next to Parvo, a slender woman wearing a skin tight red and black suite with a similar metal helmet over her long midnight black hair. Groomer enjoyed Parvo's victory, standing at his side at all times.

Parvo said to Groomer, "My, my Groomer we are quit fortunate. We've captured the Road Rovers and completed our greatest triumph."

Groomer looked happily up at Parvo, "Yes, General Parvo."

Hunter challenged, "Just what are you planning, Parvo?"

Parvo moved toward the Golden Retriever, "My dear Road Rover…" Parvo delivered a powerful punch into Hunter's stomach. Hunter hunched over, bile filling his mouth as Parvo whispered, his voice full of malice, "I am about to open a portal to another dimension." Parvo's smile reached from one ear to another like an eight-year-old at Christmas, "And I will pull something out to destroy you all!"

Parvo turned, laughing as he moved towards the door with Groomer stepping to his side and following out the door. The door slid shut, soon after Parvo coughing out, "Lozenge!"

All of the Rovers struggled against their bonds, but the cold metal would not give even with Exile's and Shag's strength. Hanging limp, Hunter groaned, "Maybe the inter-dimensional creature will be nice."

John said, with a slight smile, "There is some good news."

Hunter looked up to his right, seeing John's slight smile. Colleen inquiring, "What's that guvnor?"

John answered, "We still have Ben." All of the Rovers and Night Hound looked around quickly, finding the large Saint Bernard not occupying a section of the wall.

Exile noticed a second absentee, "Vwhere is Muzzle?"

Inside the Sky Rover, Ben was jostled awake by large object bouncing on his chest. Jumping straight up, Ben found Muzzle bouncing up and down grunting worriedly. Ben stood up, his knees popping from lying of the flat hard floor. Turning to Muzzle, Ben patted the Rottweiler on the head reassuring him, "Good boy, Muzzle." Ben reached into a green metal box, pulling out a chest bandolier full of small explosives as he and Muzzle made their way up and out of the cargo hold.

Parvo and Groomer stood in the center of a football sized cargo hold. The black tiled floor was full of activity as several large and burly canomutants worked busily around a large platform holding up a circular, metal object vertically into the air. The canomutants busily attached hoses and wires to the device, readying the device for their master's plan. Parvo looked lovingly at Groomer, "Can you believe it Groomer? All we needed was a few stolen electronic device from Wayne Enterprises and we were able to complete this _masterpiece_."

Groomer chuckled, twirling Parvo's mustache with one of her fingers, "Yes General, and not forgot your other project." Parvo smiled as he cupped Groomers hand.

The pair turned toward the portal, calling out, "Begin the operation!" With that, one dark brown canomutant flipped the switched on the panel near the portal. The portal filled with blue swirling light as all of the canomutants jumped back from the device.

0 0 0

"Almost there," grunted Andrew as he pulled on a very large crescent wrench as Nick and Luke held down a large metal framed go-kart, painted a bright yellow color in contrast to the black engine they were installing with two tubes leading to the bright green canisters of NOS at its sides. The air was very hot in the open garage. The heavy metal door was open to the sunny air, brightening the plain wooden walls of the garage with a large wooden workbench surrounded by varying shelves topped with tools. Place in the center, an old fashion black radio from the eighties sat, a memento from Luke's parents party past. Luke's parent's garage was one of their favorite places to work and hang out, a large white fridge pushed in the far corner next to the white wooden door to the house. The fridge full of various sodas, drinks and snacks they would periodically fill.  
Nick, Andrew and Luke stood straight up over their work, whipping the sweat off their foreheads with their gloved hands, smearing black grease over parts of their forehead. Each one wore a leather belt fitted with a pouch, handles of various screwdrivers, wrenches and pliers poking out of the worn leather. Nick motioned to Luke, a large black grease stain over his right eyebrow, "Would you like the honor?"

Luke smiled, sitting down on the blue cushioned seat behind the metal bar steering wheel, his long legs having to bend slightly to fit on the kart. Nick primed the engine, pushing in the engine pump and setting the choke. Andrew yanked the cord back several times as Luke slightly pushed down the throttle. It took a few tries, but eventually the engine roared to life filling the air full of a loud meaty roar. Luke yelled, "It's alive! It's ALIVE!"

Nick called, "Turn it down Speed Racer! We have to check the engine." Luke took his foot off the gas and with a quick flip, Andrew turned off the engine. The noise suddenly died as Nick and Andrew took a closer inspection of the engine.

After a few moments, Luke turned around in his seat, "How's it looking?" Andrew held his hand up, giving Luke a thumbs up. Before anymore conversation could begin, a loud wining erupted from the old radio. The dials spun madly as the channels changed with intensity from music to talk show hosts to commercials interlaced with static. Nick moved forward to investigate as Andrew and Luke exchanged confused looks. Reaching behind the old radio, Nick held up the power cord. Looking confusedly from the cord to his friends, Nick was at a lost as to how the radio was working.

Andrew asked, "How's it doing…" His words were lost as wind suddenly began sucking the air out of the garage. A flowing swirl of blue energy erupted at the entrance of the garage, shimmering in midair as it pulled everything into itself. Luke held on for dear life onto the kart as it skids toward the portal. Andrew tried to pull on one edge of the kart as he reached desperately toward Nick. Nick reached forward and grabbed Andrew's gloved hand. Nick held onto the leg of the table, paper and debris flying past him as he held onto his friends. He felt like both of his shoulders would pop out of their sockets, as the pull increased. Even bigger things began to fly by them as Andrew's grip began to loosen. Nick tried to grip harder, but Andrew's fingers continued to flip ever so slowly out of Nick's grip. Nick watched as horror crossed his friend's dark eyes, fear taking control.

Pain erupted at the back Nick's head. The radio had flown off the table, smacking him in the back of his head. To Nick deep horror, in the one second he lost his concentration, his fingers slipped off the leg of the table.

The three plunged into the deep dark depths of the portal, ferocious winds whipping them and the go-kart about grabbing their hair and clothes as the fell into the unknown.

Inside the garage, the blue swirling mass extinguished in seconds, leaving only tools, wood and scraps of metal strummed about the floor. No one the wiser as to what befell the three.

0 0 0

Parvo and Groomer moved farther back from the portal, as it began to spark sending electricity in all direction. Canomutants dove away from the portal, avoiding the dangerous surge of energy. With one mighty explosion, shaking the entire room, the portal evaporated into a blinding white light. Out of the portal, flew out several large objects hitting the ground painfully.

Parvo and Groomer turned their eyes toward the portal, finding only a melted clump of metal was all that remained. Parvo felt a small amount of regret. Not much though, knowing the experiment had a high probability of failing. A groaning in the center of the room caught Groomer's and Parvo's attention, turning toward the source and finding three humans and their go-kart on the ground in front of what was the portal.

Luke groaned as he pushed off the ground, placing all wheels firmly on the ground. Slumping against the seat, Luke closed his eyes shut in pain as he heard Andrew comment from the floor, "Now I know what a TV dinner feels like." Expressing how all of their skins felt burning hot, but the insides felt icy cold.

Getting shakily to their feet, Nick and Anthony looked around at the oddity of the situation. Luke, Nick and Antony stared at the canomutants and Parvo standing next to Groomer, as they returned confused stares back at the boys. Parvo understanding the situation better than anyone, yelled, "Grab them!"

Nick and Anthony jumped on the sides of the go-kart, holding onto each other's shoulders as the stood precariously on the yellow metal bars. "Drive!" yelled Nick. Without a second thought Luke revved the engine to life, driving straight through the closest open door at the edge of the cargo hold. The canomutants dove out of the way of the fast little vehicle, the humans from another dimension racing down the metals halls as their adventure began.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to Basics  
Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers.

Three humans rushed down the winding halls of Parvo's ship. The steel colored walls showing no direction as to where they were going, all they wanted to do was get out and find out just what had happened. Skidding around corners and down the black tilled floors, Nick shouted, "Stop!" his arms feeling like lead after holding onto Andrew for what felt like hours, but were only several minutes of panic and terror. Slamming on the break, Luke spun the wheel to the side, the yellow kart skidding across the tile spinning to the left. The vehicle came to rest just an inch from a T intersection, the kart almost tipping over on its side from the momentum. Nick and Andrew jumped off the craft, hands shacking and knees feeling weak.

Groomer and Parvo watched the three boys' antics from Parvo's cell phone. Parvo turned to Groomer, an evil twisting his mustache, "Should we show our young visitors some of our more _exotic_ exhibits?"

Groomer gave General Parvo an equally maniacal smile, "That sounds lovely, General." Parvo typed in several keys into his phone, the pair watching for their handiwork.

Luke and Andrew turned to Nick, Luke asking, "What do we do now?" panic creeping into his voice.

Nick pushed down the panic as well as his stomach, answered, "I don't know." Taking a calming breath, Nick continued "But what we need to do is not panic and stay together. Remember," stressing, "don't panic!"

A small slit opened underneath Nick. Nick howled, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as he fell into the dark space, the floor sealing after he disappeared.

Andrew and Luke exchanged horrified looks, and then turned to each other. Silence crept…  
Andrew spun around, screaming and took off running down the hallway behind Luke with his hands waving in the air like he didn't care. Luke tried to pull the kart around, yelling "He said not to panic!"

Andrew tried to stop as he reached the corner, the humming of the kart getting closer. The slick floor did not provide enough traction as Andrew skidded towards the cool metal wall. As Andrew was about to hit, a panel opened up revealing a small cabinet without light.

Luke gasped in horror as the wall suddenly swallowed Andrew up, closing behind his best friend. Luke spun around the corner thing rapidly to himself _Keep moving! Keep moving!_ as he rushed through the winding hallways.

Groomer turned to Parvo, "What about the one on the kart, General?"

Parvo shrugged, "Let the other canomutants find him. I'd like to see what the others do."

Nick plummeted down the dark metal slide, bumping against the wall of the cramped space as the air rushed past his ear. The portal suddenly opened to a bright light as Nick was flung into empty space. "AH!" cried Nick as he flew straight out of the metal slide and into large green foliage. Nick hit the hard ground with a mighty **umph!** Grumbling, Nick got to his feet looking around as he was surround by large trees with large oval shaped leaves. _How the hell did they fit a forest in here?_ thought Nick confusedly as he moved through the dense foliage of leaves and plants, the soft dark soil muffling his footsteps.

"Ah, I have a visitor," hissed a sly voice.

Nick head snapped around, trying to locate the source of the voice. Nick's hand reached into his leather belt, grasping the cool metal handle of a rather large crescent wrench as he asked, "Who's there?"

"I'm just another experiment."

Nick asked, backing towards a tree as his eyes shifted from shadow to shadow, "Soooooo, what happens now?"

"Simple," answered the voice as Nick's back bumped against the rough bark of the tree, "I'm going to have dinner." The voice was in his ear!

Nick spun around, wrench held high to strike. The tree exploded behind him into splinters revealing the owner of the voice. Nick found himself dwarfed by a large humanoid Python rearing high above his head. Its head four feet above Nick's, the reptile was massive! Thick chested, with two arms as thick as railroad ties, the reptile head was long and thin with its amber eyes watching the human with sickly pleasure. White scales ran down its chin toward the end of the tail toiled at the base of the monster, with black scales interspersed with various dark brown patterns breaking the solid dark. Imagine a ball python, give it the arms and chest of a body builder, a truly horrifying sight.

Nick would have sworn he was dreaming. _The hell is this!_

The creature chuckled, "Now human… Time to die!" The snake struck with its tail, lightning speed catching Nick on the left side. Nick flew into a nearby tree, caving in the bark as he smashed into it. Nick rolled to the ground, only to have a very strong cold tail rap around his chest.

Lifting Nick off the ground as effortlessly as picking up a bag of grocery, the snake-man twisted Nick to face his cold slited amber eyes. Nick struggled, both arms and wrench held as his side by the coils of the tail. The snake smirked, wrapping another coil around the youth's chest, chastising, "YES! Struggle! It will make my meal more pleasurable!"

Nick struggled as the snake began to squeeze the life out of him.

0 0 0

Andrew thrashed about in the small compartment, the pure darkness and not knowing what was happening was not doing well on his nerves. A panel suddenly opened, Andrew jumping out of it as fast as he could.

Unfortunately as he stepped out, Andrew realized that the ground was ten feet below him. Andrew fell with a startled yelp, hitting the grey dirt like a tossed stone sending grey dust into the air. Coughing, Andrew picked himself off, now covered from head to foot in grey dirt. Whipping the dirt from his eyes, Andrew jumped to his feet looking at the room around him in the pale white light. Not being able to make out any of the walls, Andrew could only make out a few boulders, some just bigger than both his fists and some bigger than him, and the dark grey dirt only illuminated by a few lights high above him. Andrew bent closer to one of the smaller boulders to his left, some kind of white stringy fibers were spread across it like a… like a…

"Good after noon," a calm voice barely above a whispered commented an odd clicking echoing behind it. Andrew spun to find himself, face to face with a horrifying apparition. In front of Andrew was a gigantic spider man. Attached like to the top of a large hairy brown abdomen of a common arachnid, was the torso of a man only more horrifying. The torso was skinny, brow plates flowing up the abdomen across its chest. Two thin arms crossed over its chest underneath an incredibly disfigured face. Two midnight black fangs stood where the mouth should have been, eyed cold black eyes staring at Andrew underneath a hairy brow. Its mandibles clicked as it formed words, "I must admit I am surprised at a visitor…" The spider moved to its left, its eight long hairy legs shuffling as a bowling ball sized rock flew where its head was just at.

The spider commented in disgust, "That was rude…" Only to be interrupted by a fell scream,

"SPIDER!"

0 0 0

Nick struggled as he tried to move in the iron hard grip squeezing his chest. Nick lungs burnt for air as his left hand groped for the leather pouching. The snake's voice chastising, "I've always wanted to know what human tasted like."

Black spots played across his vision, as Nick wrapped his around the thin plastic handle in his pouch. "A treat from General Parvo," hissed the snake in Nick's left ear. Nick flipped pressed the tool against the underbelly of the creature moving it slightly forward until he felt what he was looking for.

"Time to die, boy!" yelled the creature as Nick's vision blackened, the reptile's face swimming in front of his face. With the last of his strength, Nick plunged the knife under the white folded under armor of the snake's belly. The snake howled with pain, flinging Nick back with a flick of his tail. The creature hissed as trickle of blood dripped from the bottom of his tail, the blue handle of a screwdriver protruded from between the white scales.

Nick sputter, coughing as his lungs filled with the fresh air. Standing shakily to his feet, Nick watched in surprise as the snake removed the screw driver observing it from between its clawed fingers. The creature chuckled, sounding like two stones grinding against each other, "Resourceful aren't you?"

Nick squired his shoulders as the creature tossed the tool into the jungle greenery, looking at Nick like he was having the time of his life. In a flash, the creature reared as he charged the human mouth wide open its curved teeth glinting in the bright light. Nick did the only thing he could. Lifting his wrench, Nick shoved it forward with his entire strength.

The creature hit, slamming Nick against a hard rough tree driving the wind from the human. Nick felt saliva drip on his shoulders and chest. The creature's mouth was open wider than Nick's whole head, drips of clear saliva dripping from the creature's teeth just above Nick's hair. The only thing keeping the creature at bay was the large silver wrench prying the reptile's mouth wide open, the thin forked tong probing the metal.

Anger crossing the snake's eyes, he slashed at Nick with one of his free hands. Nick was knocked of his feet as four bloody streaks appeared across his chest. Nick jumped to his feet, feeling his chest with his right hand. Only shallow cuts, the white shirt turning red as it absorbed the red liquid. Nick could only see the retreating tale of the snake, the humanoid creature trying desperately to remove the metal tool from between its joules.

Nick jumped on the distraction, running in a random direction. After only a few feet, Nick hit the wall. Bouncing off the mural of a blue sky and far reaching green jungles, Nick ran along the wall trying to find an exit. To his luck, after following the ninety degree corner to his left Nick found a grey sliding wall embedded into the blue and green pictured wall. Nick heard the horrifying high and angry hiss, "I will swallow you whole, human!" Looking for a handle or some button, Nick found a small panel full of glowing blue buttons. Branches snapping in the small forest urged Nick into action. Punching the panel, Nick smashed the controls in with a shower of sparks.

The door slid open with a hiss, as an angry voice yelled behind him, "YOU ARE MINE!" With all his might, Nick jumped through the opening. Sailing past the doorway, the metal door began to slide close on Nick.

Nick's torso passed the doorframe as another body flew through the air right behind him, claws outstretched ready to render soft flesh. Time was taking too long as Nick body seamed to fly ever so slowly over the ground, the door moving in on him with the large reptile, eyes full of hate closing in.

Nick's knees passed, brushing against the cool metal of the door. The black claws of the reptile were a mere centimeter from Nick's black running shoes. But the creature's large body weighed it down, slowing it as Nick's shoe slipped past its grasped and out the door as the metal slid shut.

Slamming on the ground, Nick gasped as he scrambled on his hands and knees turning and backing away from the now closed metal door. Nick breathed heavily in and out as the nightmare within the room pounded at the door, the bangs echoing down the hallway.

Parvo and Groomer watched as the blond haired human stood up on his feet, checking both directions before taking off down the hall. Parvo muttered, "Resourceful," flipping the remote to a different channel of a dark room.

Passing a door marked 'ARMORY,' Nick quietly slid into it.

0 0 0

Luke drove faster down the metal halls straight ahead toward the hallway full of large canomutants, charging them. Luke flipped open the Nitro switch, flames bursting out behind the engine as the hippie accelerated toward the group. Humanoid canines flew through the air as Luke's small vehicle crashed into them with tremendous force. Luke meanwhile trying to come up with a plan on how to get back to Nick and Andrew, and how to get the _hell out of here!_

Spinning around the corner, Luke swore as in front of him a large open hallway lead him into a room as large as an airplane hangar. Glancing behind, Luke swore again as behind him a large gang of canomutants ran at full speed. Luke passed the large metal double doorway into the large chamber, hopping for the best.

0 0 0

The spider jumped to the side as Andrew threw another large stone, only one more left in his hands raised above his head ready to throw it. Andrew stared into the creatures dark cold eyes. The creature returned the gaze with as much intensity as the human. In a blur of motion, Andrew through the hefty rock with all of his strength right at the creature.

The creature simple moved slightly to the left, following the rock as it crashed against the metal wall. "Now you have no more," began the spider as he turned back toward Andrew, "rocks. Prepare to… OH MY GOD!" As the spider turned toward Andrew, it found the human holding a can of yellow spray-paint with a zippo lighter, the small flame illuminating Andrew's face while casting dancing shadows on the walls.

Andrew released an epic war cry, pressing down on the cap of the paint, "I'M COOKING WITH GAS!" Bright hot flames blossomed from the top of the zippo, torrents of flame lancing out at the spider. The flames splashed like liquid against the spider's front legs. In a matter of seconds, the flames spread all over the creature's body, the tiny hairs on its body the fuel for the bright flames to feed on as it burnt the arachnid. Flailing violently, the spider creature screeched in pure agony as its body was consumed.

A door to Andrew left opened, two large humanoid dogs rushed in. Their eyes widened as the spider continued to rush about the room, its voice filling the room along with the smell of burnt hair and smoke. Andrew took the opportunity to run right through the pair and out the door.

Parvo and Groomer watched as Andrew escaped from the room, as dark plumes of smoke spilling into the hallway. Parvo mused this over, "They're more resourceful than I imagined."

"Quite surprising General," commented Groomer.

The sound of a small engine being put through its paces was beginning to echo through the hallway toward the pair. Parvo grunted, "I think it is time to release our anti-Rover team. Would you agree Groomer?"

"Yes General," agreed Groomer, "With the Rovers already beaten, it would be good for them to have a little fun." Groomer and Parvo laughed maniacally as the made the call, Luke getting closer to the hanger unaware of the danger.

0 0 0

Inside the armory, Nick found himself looking at several rows of bulletproof vests, armor and other protective equipment racks. The room was only thin and only ten feet long, the stuffed equipment shelves making it feel stuffy. Moving toward the other end, a single metal desk was embedded in the wall. Papers littered the desks. Some revealed a strange hexagon device while other was notes written in a rough square penmanship. Slipping one of the designs in his pocket, Nick also grabbed the smallest vest on the rack. Most were XL and above. _Any protection's better than nother._ Thought Nick as he slapped the vest onto his chest, tightening the Velcro straps.

Peeking into the hallway, Nick slipped out of the room when the coast was clear. Nick moved further down the hall, no sign of anyone… or anything.

At the end of the hall, a pair of large double doors opened up into a very large room full of activity. On the third level, Nick moved toward the edged of the steel grating floor amazement filling his face. The room was filled with six large metal cylinders of fans and blue liquid. The light liquid bounced of the reflective walls as the glowing liquid moved through clear tubes all throughout the room. Chains hung from the roof, shifting slightly as if caught in a breeze. Catwalks connected each level from one side to the next, moving along the strange engines. It was like something from a sci-fi movie, all of the liquids connected to one large open circle in the wall. From the circle, the liquid cascaded out in a magnificent waterfall toward the ground filling the room full of the soft sounds of tumbling water and mechanical movement from the machines. The liquid splashed into an open area of the floor and rushing toward the other end of the room as it was being diverted back into the large 6 large cylinders by diverting paths in the metal floor, just beneath the first floor's grated walking paths.

Nick moved onto the catwalk, looking down at the mystifying flow of water and the spinning lights it casted.

On the first floor, Ben was placing a small explosive on the last of the engines. _This will be enough of a distraction. When the time comes and I free the Rovers._ The metal clanging of one of the upper levels made him duck behind the cylinder, grabbing Muzzle and pulling him back. Peeking around the corner, Ben was shocked by finding a human looking down from the upper flight with the expression of both awe and confusion as light played across the young man's face. A low voice said, "Enjoying the view my young friend?" startling both Nick and Ben. Ben saw the young man turn the owner of the voice, surprised filling his eyes.

Ben bent low toward Muzzle, "Find Hunter boy." Muzzle bounded out of the room through on of the double doors. Ben made his way toward the stairs at the corner of the room, Nick facing the new enemy.

The owner of the voice sounded almost happy, as it commented, "Surprised?" The answer was yes. Standing in the entrance to the walkway, was a seven foot tall humanoid Malamute wearing red body armor. The entire uniform was a blood red, black underlining the separation of the bloody pieces of armor that made up the chest, thigh, arms, gloves and boots. The dark blood armor was an extreme contrast from his white furred belly and the back fur along his back. Nick could call it male by how it carried itself and the broad shoulders, along with his well-built muscular body.

The creatures dark blue eyes lightened up in amusement as Nick asked, "Just who and what are you?"

The creature answered, with his gruff voice smoothly answered, "You can call me Akam. I'm just part of a very special team. Our purpose is to defeat the Road Rovers, but since they're captured we have some free time."

The creature calmly stepped on the catwalk, toward Nick. Nick asked, "What happens now?" every cell in his body ready to move.

Akam chuckled, "I was ordered to take you to Parvo." His face fell slightly as he said the next portion with distain etched in his voice, "Be lucky that I'm the one here. Some of the other members don't understand honor. All they understand is the hunt and only the victory, not the feeling you get when you face an opponent with respect and honoring them for the challenge they bring."

Nick thought he understood, moving toward the Malamute until they were just three feet apart. Nick was dwarfed by the large dog, commenting, "Just like wolves to a feast."

"The irony being that we are all wolves," mused Akam, as he looked down at the human.

Nick struck first, leaning forward sending both of his fists into Akam's torso. Following with a right cross, punching Akam's stomach as rapidly as Nick could. Akam was unimpressed with Nick's efforts, catching Nick's right cross as easy as catching a bug. Nick attempted his left cross, Akam was just as unaffected. Akam sighed, "It seems I won't get that fight after all."

Akam punched Nick, in the face with his own hand, quite an achievement. Nick sent his elbow into Akam's ribs as Akam released his hands. Nick jumped back, rubbing his knuckles. _Feels like punching a brick wall._ Akam took a step forward. Akam punched with his left hand, straight at Nick's face.

Nick surprised the malamute, but bringing both arms slamming down and diverting the hit. Nick's right fist smashed across Akam's muzzle. Nick stepped onto one of the metal rungs of the catwalk, pushing off from it and driving his right hand into Akam's face with all his weight behind the fist.

Nick jumped back, Akam straightening and brushing against a small cut in his lip. Grinning, Akam commented, examining his own blood between his fingers, "Maybe you will be fun." Akam took no time to rush.

Nick dodged a left punch then a right, ducking underneath the arm and delivering a few punches to Akam's abdomen. Akam spun, caught Nick by the collar of his vest and lifted him off his feet. Akam delivered a powerful blow to Nick's stomach. Nick flew ten feet back, tossed like a sack of potatoes and as effortlessly as if tossing a baseball.

Nick grabbed the cold railing, picking himself off the cold metal grating clutching his stomach. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth as Nick thought _What the hell was that?_ It felt more like getting hit by a car, than something of flesh and bone.

"Come now," laughed Akam, "we're not finished."

Nick spat the blood filling his mouth, the rusty metallic taste filling his mouth. Rushing forward, Nick dodged Akam's right hand and jumped off the catwalk catching one of the chains hanging from the roof. As the chain reached the top of its arch, Nick turned his head toward Akam and prepared to kick. With the force of gravity, Nick made contact with Akam's chest. Akam staggered back.

Nick went of the offensive and pounded at Akam, fist flying as fast as possible. Akam swatted Nick left hand like a fly, then hit Nick with a roundhouse kick to the chest. Nick flew back and over the railing.

Falling, Nick twisted as he hit the second level catwalk. Breathless, Nick struggled to his feet as Akam climbed down with ease by one of the chains. Nick raised his fists, Akam actually appearing to admire his foe, "Yes, continue… Show me what you have, boy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Back to Basics  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers.

Luke pressed down on the brake pad with all of his might, the wheels squealing as the metal kart came to a halt just in front of the double doors to the large hanger him and his friends had been sucked into. The line of canomutants chasing him slowed as they got closers. The group of mutated dogs stopped just five feet away from the human, making a semicircle around the human as they watched him with a wary gaze. Parvo and Groomer looked in great humor at the boy wearing the die dyed t-shirt.

Parvo asked with a wide grin, "Having a bit of navigation troubles?"

Luke, seemingly not affected, shrugged, "I think I should have taken that left at Albuquerque."

Parvo and Groomer looked at each other amusedly, before Parvo motioned toward his canomutants, "Take him alive." With that the pair turned, moving toward a single light grey door.

Luke turned to the group of canomutants, gulping as they took a menacing step forward. "Can we talk this out?"

The closest canomutant, one with light spots in its tan fur, charged the long haired hippie. Luke tilted to the side, kicking the canomutant in its chest. The canine fell backward as Luke jumped out of the seat, facing the large group of canomutants with both feet planted shoulder's length apart. Luke held his hands at the ready, fists curled ready for a fight, "Come on then!"

The canomutants roared in challenged, all their howling voices mixing and twisting in the echoes of the large room. Luke roared his own challenged, standing ready against the tide of mutants as Parvo and Groomer watched from the bridged.

The first pair of canomutants tackled Luke in his chest, their muscular arms wrapping around his waist as they pushed to drag him back. Luke grunted with the effort of trying to stay upright, he wasn't strong enough to stop their efforts driving him back. Luke raised both his arms high into the air, driving both his elbows with as much force as he could into the canomutants skulls. The canines gasped as the fell to the floor, eyes rolling to the back of their heads.

Luke jumped out of the way of a canomutant with extremely curly dark brown hair and a black muzzle. A white furred claw slashing toward his face from his left, Luke dodged the claw by leaning his head just enough to the side the canomutant's black claws passed withing an inch of his skin.

Luke threw his own punch into the canomutant's muzzle. Cartridge broke and blood flowed as the canomutant fell onto his back, Luke turning to the side as the curly canomutant's fist made contact with his skull. Black dots danced across his vision, as Luke kicked the canomutant in the gut. The canomutant flipped backward landing on its front.

Groomer watched in some interest as Luke was grabbed from behind by the scruff of his neck and thrown across the room. She commented, "It is surprising those three boys have lasted this long."

Parvo rubbed his chin with the cold metal hand, "How is the other boy doing?"

Groomer pressed a glowing key, the screen switching to view to the boy with the tan skin and jet black hair, moving quickly down a hallway…

Andrew said to himself, "I need a gun!" as he took a swift turn into a room on his right. Inside three canomutants inside of what appeared to be a tool warehouse faced him, all three carrying shotguns and firing on Andrew as he dove to the side behind a large grey table. _Not big guns, but they are guns! And I need guns!_ Andrew looked over the table, finding a large chainsaw lying on top of it, the silver metal blade reflecting the fluorescent light bulbs above. "Ah! Chainsaw! The Great communicator!" Grabbing the chainsaw, Andrew revved the engine to life as he moved toward the three canomutants, "Allow me to communicate to you my desire to have your guns!"

The canomutants looked confused at Andrew's question. With one quick slash and a mighty roar of the chainsaw, Andrew swept all of the canomutant's heads off. Blood fountained from the now open necks, bodies flopping to the floor. A pool of dark red blood puddled underneath the bodies as Andrew removed one of the large shotguns from the canomutant's stiff grasp.

Exiting the room, Andrew walked calmly down the silent halls comforted by the cold metal object in his hands. Moving into the end of the hall toward a single door, Andrew burst through the door into a completely black room.

"Dark."

The muzzle of the shotgun exploded, illuminating Andrew's smirking face in the bright flash of yellow light, "Might makes light!"

_Click-Chak_

Andrew fired again pointing the weapon in front of him as he turned, "And I feel mighty!"

Andrew fired again and again filling the room with light with each shot illuminating the human. Andrew felt to the side of the door. After finding a rectangular mark on the door, Andrew flipped the light on. Andrew looked inside the large granite grey square tiled room, across from him on the opposite wall was windows overlooking some kind of containment room with several beings chained against the wall. Between Andrew and the glass wall were several bloody torn bodies. Fur and flesh were torn to pieces from the blasts of the shotgun leaving only the broken bodies of the canomutants as their last breath left their shattered limbs. Andrew looked lovingly at the gun in his time, "At this particular moment in time I don't believe I have a healthier or more deeply felt respect for any object in this here universe than this here shotgun!"

Andrew picked his way around the bodies, trying to see whoever was being chained from the upper view of the windows. A smoother feminine voice said in a teasing manner "You have been a very naughty boy."

Andrew spun around, only finding the smoother walls and the bodies. Nothing else was in the room.

"Who's there?"

The female giggled, "Not fun when you can't see, isn't it?"

Andrew edged closer to the wall, "I'm not a fan of hide-n-seek, but I'm game."

"That's the spirit," answered the voice. Andrew felt an intense blow across his back. Staggering forward, he swung his arm wide to try and catch whoever it was with the shotgun. An invisible arm caught Andrew's arm, twisting the limb behind the human's back.

"I think I'll have to take your little toy away," whispered the voice in Andrew's ear as she viciously ripped the weapon from his pined arm, throwing the shotgun across the room. As the shotgun hit the ground with a clatter, Andrew was hit hard on the side of his head tumbling away from the wall and toward the center of the room.

Andrew jumped to his feet, eyes shifting as he said, "Kind of cheating when you're invisible!"

The invisible foe launched an assault on Andrew, striking everywhere from his head, chest, stomach, legs and back. Andrew held his arms close to his body, trying to defend against the attacks.

The invisible foe struck with her fist into Andrew's stomach. Bile rose in his mouth as Andrew sunk to one knee. The foe prepared to kick Andrew, sending her right leg to meet the side of his head.

To her surprise, Andrew caught the leg wrapping both of his hands around the thin but muscular leg. Andrew smiled evilly, "Now it's my turn!" Gripping hard, Andrew spun taking the invisible foe and throwing her into the glass wall cracking the glass. Andrew was surprised as a female anthromorphic canine wolf became visible as she hit the ground. She had a light tan fur, turning into pure white on her belly. The female canine wore blood red body armor, plates on her arms, legs and chest along with high heeled boots and blood outlined with a black cloth holding the armor together. Her light gray eyes looked up at Andrew. Andrew smiled, "Now that I've found, what game would you like to play next?"

The she-wolf rolled on the ground, jumping to her feet facing Andrew, answering angrily, "How about fuck you?"

"That sounds like fun," smirked Andrew as he moved closer. The she-wolf attempted to kick Andrew. Andrew simply blocked it with his forearm. Moving closer, Andrew grabbed the back of her neck bring her face closer, "That's a little fast for me." Andrew growled, "How bout we hang first?"

The human pushed the wolf toward the wall, turning the female wolf was met by Andrew arm as he rushed forward behind her with his arm straight out. Closing-lining, the wolf slammed against the hard ground. Andrew's face appeared in her vision of the roof asking, "Having fun?"

The wolf's boot smashed against the human's face as she kicked him from the ground. Andrew took several steps back, the female wolf jumping to her feet looking angry at the boy. A small communicator in her buzzed before a low growling voice said calmly, "_You are not doing your job, Ana. Now finish him._"

"Yes sir," muttered Ana quietly.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Who you talking to? You're boyfriend?"

Ana felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she rushed Andrew, punches and kicks flying at the boy. While Ana was smaller than Andrew, she was very agile. She penetrated Andrew's defenses with swift and accurate punches and kicks. To her surprise Andrew looked like he was enjoying it, his smile remained as she pummeled him. Ana's fist made contact with Andrew's jaw following with her knee.

Andrew caught the leg under his arm. Backhanding the wolf, Andrew offered, "Kung-fu this bitch!" as he planted his foot in her abdomen. The wolf curled up in pain as Andrew straightened up.

Something hot stuck his left shoulder, burning his shirt and skin. "Turned my back… That was stupid!" Andrew spun around, looking at another wolf wearing the same armor only his fur was a dark grey with a lighter gray stomach. The male wolf was around Andrew's height, thin with a muscular build. His dark brown eyes looked at Andrew with something that can only be described as hunger. Smoke wafted from Andrew's shoulder from his burnt flesh, Andrew ignored the pain more intrigued by the smoke floating from the wolf's paws. Andrew continued his cursing, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid dog!" Andrew took a step forward, eyes wide wanting action, "You're stupid and you're gonna be stupid and dead!"

Andrew rushed forward. The gray wolf's hands erupted in bright twisting flames as he rushed toward the human.

Luke ducked underneath a furry claw, catching the thrower with the side of his head. The dazed canomutant fell backward. A heavy metal boot struck Luke's side, another canomutant kicking him while his back was turned. Luke moved backward, the side of his face was bruised with several open cuts on his cheeks. His once multi-colored tie-dyed shirt now being turned deep red from the cuts on his side. Luke raised his hands, the tight fitting mechanics cloves cut and shredded leaving the knuckles of his hands cut and bleeding. No matter how many he put down, the mutts still kept coming.

_I'll just have to fight harder!_

Luke prepared for another rush by the canomutants, breathing heavily from the exertion and abuse his body was going through now.

0 0 0

Nick watched the malamute as he advanced closer. _What to do? What to do!_

Aka advanced closer, but before Aka could advance a voice said aloud, "How about picking on someone your own size?" From behind Aka, Ben the Saint Bernard raised a large air canister over his head and smashed it into the top of the malamute's head. When the metal made contact, the result was surprising.

The metal hit Aka's skull with a loud hallow _clunk_. Ben, Aka and Nick were frozen in place. No one moved a muscle.

Ben made the first move, lifting up the metal cylinder and looking at it curiously. The metal cylinder was dented almost in half. Ben trusted the metal cylinder's end at Aka. Using one hand Aka caught the metal tube with no effort. Ben against Aka, trying to move the metal object against Aka's grasp. Aka rip the metal from Ben's paws like taking candy from a child, growling, "Pitiful Night Hound!" The metal cylinder made contact with the side of Ben's head, sending him into the catwalk. Dazed, Ben looked on at Aka, "You should have stayed hidden, mutt!"

Aka tossed the air canister off the catwalk where it clattered onto the lower level. Aka moved forward, but Nick rushed forward his hand raised ready to strike.

Nick's fist never made contact.

In a split second, Aka's paw reached behind and grabbed Nick by the throat. Nick's feet dangled several inches off the ground, the human trying to struggle against the unnaturally strong grasp. Aka never looked away from Ben as he grabbed Nick, muttering "Don't think I've forgotten about you," as he tossed Nick over his head. Nick flew through the air and crashed next to Ben on the cold metal surface.

Ben offered his paw to assist the human, asking, "Are you all right?"

Nick looked up at the dog, taking the hand, blood dripping from a cut over his right eye "Yeah, having the time of my life."

Ben and Nick looked toward Aka, the malamute wearing a very amused smile, "This is going to be fun." Aka rushed to meet the pair, the motion was a blur as Aka's paws wrapped around both Nick's and Ben's windpipes. Ben kicked Aka's side as Nick tried to break the malamute's grip. Aka tossed the pair to the side, Ben slammed into the railing denting it as Nick nearly flipped over the rail hanging on by a last minute grab at the railing. Ben tackled Aka, trying to drive him back as Nick's feet dangled in the air as he tried to pull himself back up. Muscle burnt as Nick brought up one foot under the open rail onto the floor of the catwalk, then the other. Ben hit Aka with all the weight of his body, all he hit was as strong as a brick wall. Aka didn't even budge as Ben hit. Aka drove one elbow down on Ben's back, then the other driving the breath out of the Saint Bernard. Aka grabbed Ben by the shoulders and drove his knee into Ben's muzzle. Ben flew back, Nick righted himself on the catwalk jumped back nearly being squashed by the Saint Bernard. Aka moved closer, Nick jumped over Ben rushing toward Aka. Ducking and then rolling, Nick dodged Aka's left paw. Jumping to his feet, Nick raised both arms catching Aka's right punch as the malamute spun to meet Nick. Nick hit the side of the rail from Aka's strength, but he was still on his feet. Nick drove his left elbow toward Aka, Aka jumped back in response.

Ben was on his feet, launching his own fist to meet Aka as he jumped back. Aka ducked underneath the fist, dodging the fist as Ben's momentum took him farther closer to Aka. Aka stood up, raising his left elbow smashing into Ben's chin. Ben staggered back as Aka spun around, delivering a powerful kick into Ben. Ben flew back hitting the wall of the room. Nick rushed forward, stopped to jump to the left to dodge Aka's right paw. Aka caught Nick in the stomach as he whipped his arm back at Nick. Aka immediately grabbed Nick by the jacket, throwing him directly at Ben.

Ben stood up, looking toward the catwalk. _He's so strong! We can't… Dammit!_ The human smashed into Ben's chest. The pair crumpled to the ground, Nick and Ben dazed as Aka commented, "You should be honored, Parvo want both of you alive."

Ben chastised, "What does Parvo want?" Nick rolled off the Saint Bernard's chest, whipping the blood out of his eyes.

"He wants the world."

Ben and Nick stood up, Aka looking down on them with contentment. Nick asked, "You got any ideas?"

Ben growled, "I have some friends that would be able to handle him, but I have to free them."

"You sure they can?" asked Nick, raising his fist as Aka moved off the catwalk to stand in front of the pair. Ben and Nick moved at the same time, Ben aiming a high punch while Nick moved in close to attack the abdomen area. Aka caught Ben's fist with ease, while kneeing Nick and sending the human flying into the wall.

Aka spun Ben into one of the steel columns, Aka proceeded to pound at Ben. Aka hit Ben with bombshells. Ben right hand grabbed Aka at the back of his neck, punching him with his left. Bleed, Ben was determined to drive Aka back, hitting him again and again. Aka brought his left arm around Ben's, pinning Ben's arm under his own as he raised his other arm to deliver a powerful downward hammer blow. Ben asked, blood matting the black fur on his forehead, "What are you supposed to do? What does Parvo want from you?"

Nick intervened, jumping onto Aka's back, wrapping his arms around the malamute's neck and knee him as much as possible. Aka threw Ben into the column, denting the metal. The malamute reached behind and grabbed Nick by the scruff of his neck. Bending forward Aka flipped Nick onto the metal floor. Nick tried to move, Aka however grabbed him by the neck with his left hand and lifted him off the ground. Aka said to Ben, "We are here to fulfill General Parvo's destiny. All he wants is the world."

Nick gargled out, his voice more of a growl, "You were contracted by a psychopath bent on world conquest." This anger Aka.

Aka gut punched Nick once…twice… three… four times before tossing him to the ground. Nick's body was in pain, coughing up blood. The blunt metallic taste filled his mouth. Aka growled, "General Parvo brought us together. We were once simple minded wolves, but now we are more. And we owe General Parvo our loyalty."

Aka blocked one of Ben's strikes with both of his forearms, the Saint Bernard attacking while Aka was distracted. Aka was surprised, finding a small round device enclosed in Ben's paw. Opening the paw, Ben revealed the device to be a force grenade.

In the span of a heartbeat, a shockwave of force knocked both of the canines off their feet. Ben flew into the metal wall, Aka flying twenty feet on his back on the catwalk. Ben quickly got to his feet. His armor was smoking slightly while the hardened parts were cracked. Ben moved woozily toward Nick, looking like a drunker in a bar. Nick struggled to his feet, Ben helping by lifting Nick under his shoulder with one paw.

The sound of metal on metal shook the pair out of their muddled thoughts. The sound of metal boots on metal announced the arrival of canomutants, large ugly brutes entering from the door on the upper levels. Nick turned to Ben, asking, "Can you find your friends?"

Ben nodded, out of breath breathing heavily like Nick. To both of their horror, Aka jumped to his feet neither him or his armor were harmed. The malamute looked in distain as a voice said in his ear, "_Parvo has sent some canomutants. He says to hurry up._

Aka said to his prey, "Unfortunately, I have to end our fun."

Nick turned around, finding a single sliding door behind the pair with a small control panel light with a light blue touchpad. Nick said, "Take the door." Ben and Nick moved to the door, Ben turned to let the human through the doorway, but Nick had other plans. Shoving Ben in the small of his back, Nick pushed Ben through the doorway with all of his strength.

Ben spun around, only to find Nick gouging out the control panel with a screwdriver causing the door to slam shut and lock in front of Ben. Ben yelled, pounding on the door, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Nick yelled, "You have a better chance than I do making it out of here! Find your friend!" Nick looked pleadingly, "But promise me… Promise me you'll find my friends and save them!"

Ben meant to yell further, but the human spun around to face Aka. Ben did the only thing he could, he turned and ran down the hallway, pulling out a small disk from his belt, whispering to himself, "I promise, kid."

Aka looked amusedly at the human in front of him, "You sacrifice yourself to give him time…" Nick didn't answer, running toward Aka with the screwdriver raised over his head to strike. Aka caught Nick's hand right hand at the wrist. Nick pulled out another screwdriver, stabbing it into Aka's side. Aka caught the second hand with just a little effort, commenting, "Brave of you boy…" Nick slammed his head into the center of Aka's chest, Aka took a step back surprised at the ferocity of the attack. "But foolish!" growled Aka, tightening his grip on the boy's arms. Nick howled with pain as he dropped the two screwdrivers. Aka was surprised as Nick dove toward him against. In the moment of surprise, Aka's grips loosened on Nick's arms allowing him to tackled Aka.

Nick and Aka fell over the edge, landing in a heap on the large raised platform. The platform stood just above the luminescent liquid. Aka threw Nick off, jumping to his feet and watching the human stand unsteadily on his feet with his fist raised.

"AAAAHHHH!" yelled Nick as he rushed toward Aka, his right hand striking out at his opponent. Aka blocked the fist, he followed by a punch Nick's right thigh driving the boy onto his knee. Aka backhanded Nick, Nick sent flying onto his side three feet away on the cold metal grating. Aka closed in on his prey, Nick was barely able to struggle to his feet as he bled.

Nick was barely on his knees when Aka kicked him in his chest. Nick flew back farther landing just on the edge of the platform, his arm dangling off the edge. Aka said, "Now you fight like a young man. Nothing spared. Because you know you cannot defeat me." Nick got to his feet again, his body burning, begging him to stay down. All of his muscles burned, his vision blurred only able to focus on Aka and his red armor. Aka continued, amusement and something that could be described as feeling bad for the poor creature in front of him, "I wonder which will break first…" Nick tried to strike Aka as he moved closer. His fist never made contact. Aka swiftly dodged the fist, Aka delivered a punch into Nick's gut and driving him to the ground. Nick caught his fall will one hand, one arm over his stomach. Nick threw up blood onto the metal grating, covering the ground below him in a thin film of red. "Your will…" Aka grabbed Nick and lifted him above his head like he was no more than a bag of potatoes, "Or your body?!" With that Aka drove Nick down as he stepped into a kneeling position.

Through the constant murmuring of the moving water, a loud sickening crack was heard making all the canomutants flinch. Nick felt a moment of white hot pain, before total darkness engulfed his mind. Aka pushed Nick to the floor. Aka stood to his full height looking down at the human at his feet, the body wasn't moving. The only sigh of life in Nick's body was the shallow movement of his chest.

Groomer flinched at the sight of it. She was horrified as she watched the human being broken. Groomer held her emotions, knowing it was business. Pure and simple.

A gruff voice contacted Aka, "Take the human to the bridge, Parvo wants to talk to you and him."

Aka answered with a curt, "Yes, sir." Very carefully, Aka lifted Nick into his arms, holding the human close to his chest. The canomutants watched as Aka made his way out of the engine room toward the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Back to Basics  
Chapter 4: Epic Canine Super Brawl  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers.

Luke was lifted into the air by a white furred canomutant, the canine's long hair almost completely covering his chest metal plate. Claws scratched the human's chest as the canomutant lifted him by the front of his shirt. Luke kicked the canomutant in the face. The monster fell back, releasing Luke. Luke fell to the ground, a wall of canomutants standing in front of him growling and snarling at the human. Luke crawled away from the wall of bloodthirsty canomutants. The wall of snarling beast took a tentative step toward the retreating human. Something cold touched Luke's back. Reaching behind, Luke felt the smooth metal of his kart. Struck with an idea, Luke jumped to his feet grabbing the front of the kart and pulling it to face the mob of canomutants. The canomutants stopped for a moment as Luke took of his belt, jamming the leather against the gas petal. Moving to the twin tanks of NOS, Luke twisted the tanks to fully open. Luke pulled on the cord, trying to start the engine. Luke's heart fell as the engine didn't turn only giving a splutter of life. The canomutants grinned evilly as they began to rush Luke. Luke pulled on the wire again and again, still nothing.

Now in a complete panic, Luke pulled mightily as the canomutants were amost upon him. The tiny engine spluttered to life. With roar, the kart flew at the group of canomutants leaving in its wake a trail of fire.

General Parvo and Groomer felt the floor underneath them shake slightly. Parvo turned to Groomer, "Did you feel that?" The pair turned to the screen, the view of the hanger completely obscured by black smoke. A hiss behind them caused Parvo and Groomer to turn finding Aka step out of the elevator with the boy from earlier. Parvo raised an eyebrow, "A little overkill, don't you think?"

Aka said nothing. Aka moved in front of the pair and stopping directly in front of the pair. A ruff voice behind Aka said, "Is he alive?" Stepping next to Aka, was a completely black wolf wearing the same armor as Aka. The black wolf had piercing gold eyes as they looked on the unconscious human in disgust. The wolf turned to Parvo, "The others will be here soon. Ana and Blaze are capturing the crazy one."

Groomer raised an eyebrow, "Why's he crazy, Lance?"

Lance pulled out a small stick device out of his belt, clicking the button a very angry voice emerged from the device, "I WILL RIP YOUR SOUL OUT YOU ASS AND EAT IT! I will skin you and wear your hides as underwear!" The sound of more punches and rushing flame, "You think your matches can stop ME! I feel no pain!" A solid smack reverberated through the small speaker, "OW! You suckered punched me bitch!"

"See?" asked Lance incredulously.

Parvo thought this over, rubbing his chin, "Have the other two collect the boy in the tie-die shirt, if the others need help with the crazy one."

Andrew caught both of Blaze's arms, the flames licking the canine's fur harmlessly as Andrew held onto the wolf's wrists. The left side of Andrew's face was bruised and purpling along with both of his hands as he held onto the Wolf's wrists. Blaze grinned widely, his sharp teeth glittering menacingly, "You know you can't win this fight boy."

Andrew kicked Blaze in the chest, the wolf flying back five feet. Andrew stood up straight, his hair slightly smoking and his cloths full of holes and smoldering revealing the pink skin underneath. Andrew challenged, "I'm not gonna fight you, I'm gonna kick your ASS!"

Unfortunately a crimson boot smashed into his nose. Andrew shuffled back turning to face Ana. The female wolf suddenly disappeared. Andrew quested his head left to right, trying to find the tricky wolf. _Ah! She's gone! I'll have to be on guard! All my vital areas! _

"Guh!" gagged Andrew, a strong iron like grip closing over his windpipe. Andrew's hands clawed at the arm. _Oh no! My neck! My most vital area!_

"What's wrong?" asked Ana teasingly. "Don't have anything cute to say this time?"

"Guh Gack gack gruth."

"Adorable!" commented Ana, smiling happily.

Andrew thought hurridly, _She's going to choke me to death! Quickly Andrew! Use your instincts!_ Andrew bit down hard on Ana's arm.

Ana howled, she became visible and punched Andrew in the face releasing the boy. Andrew stepped back, "You punched me in the face!"

"YOU BIT ME!"

"You punched me in the face!" continued Andrew.

"You fucking bit me!" yelled Ana, dodging Andrew fast punch and moving next to Blaze.

Blaze grinned at the female wolf, "Having trouble hun?"

"Oh shut up!" snapped Ana rubbing her arm. "You haven't done better."

All of the Road Rovers and Night Hounds looked up at the roof directly at the reflective slope of the ceiling, seeing all of their reflections in it. John commented, "I think someone's fighting up their?"

More loud curses, the one-way mirror cracked in several places. The fighting intensified, cursing heard flying like confetti.

Exile commented, "I wonder how it is going?"

The door suddenly slid open, all of the canines tensing. All of the Rovers and Hounds sighed with relief, Hunter grinning, "Muzzle! Good to see you boy!" The Rottweiler bounced into the room, happy to see his friends. Muzzle bounced up to the small keyboard, the control panel for the Rovers' shackles. Pressing the buttons with his muzzle, Muzzle tried to free them. All of the Rovers tensed as the door slid open for a second time, revealing a battered and bruised Ben sliding through the door breathing heavily.

Ben turned to everyone, "Are you OK?"

Blitz commented, "Fine, we were having a party. Glad you came!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, Ben moving to the control panel scratching his head, "Do you know how to work this?"

All heads turned as a male voice challenge, "This wolf's gonna kick your ass!"

"I eat wolves for breakfast! And right now I'm very hungry!" Ben and Muzzle yelped jumping back as the glass shattered, a human body flying down from up high and crashing in the center of the room.

Ana looked at Blaze, "Was that necessary?"

Blaze began to retort, but the voice of Lance interrupted, "Get to the bridge." Ana and Blaze exchanged confused looks before spinning around and rushing out of the room. Parvo raised a confused eye. Lance grinned, revealing his sharp glittering teeth, "I want the team to have the chance to face the enemy _you_ created us for."

Parvo grinned, "Very well. Enjoy." Parvo turned away, but stopped for just a moment, "Drop the boy, and bring me the one in the main hanger."

Aka dropped Nick on the ground, the human gasping as fire arched up his back. Lance and Aka turned and made their way out of the bridge into the hanger, Lance making a radio call, "Lou and Brock, bring the boy in the hanger to Parvo."

A high pitched ringing filled Luke's ears. The cold ground felt good on Luke's face compared to his feet. Rolling over on the ground, Luke groaned as he rolled on his back. Looking down, Luke found his shoes on fire. "Fire!" patting the fire out, Luke looked around at the blazing fire just a few feet away. Luke stood shakily to his feet.

Four rough hands grabbed Luke's shoulders, throwing the boy on his back against the hard cold floor. Luke tried to sit up, two crimson boots pushed on the human's chest keeping him against the ground. Two canine humanoids stood on each side of the human, looking down on him with evil twinkling in their eyes. Luke looked from the wolf with the dark red fur and light underbelly to the wolf with dark brown fur with a chestnut underbelly. The wolf with the red fur said to Brock, "Looks like he's been having a barbeque with some of the boys?"

Brock countered, "I'm a fan of human myself."

Luke raised his hands in defeat, "I could go for some Chinese." The pair grabbed Luke under his arms, dragging the boy toward the awaiting General and Groomer.

000

Ben and Muzzle moved closer to the body. The human jumped to his feet, "Rip and tear! Rip and tear you guts!"

Blitz screamed, "Zombie!" The rest of the Rovers and Night Hounds were shocked by the human's sudden recovery.

Ben and Muzzle jumped back, the human's shirt was mostly missing revealing his rather husky chest with the rags of his shirt dangling from his left shoulder. Purpling bruising ran around his hands and up his arms, the top of his head was smoking slightly. Dazed, the man wobbled until he focused on Ben. "You are huge! That means you'll have huge guts!"

Hunter exchanged confused looks with Colleen. Colleen shrugged, "Well… You can't fault his logic."

Ben raised his hands to show he meant no harm as the human moved towards him, hands ready to fight. "I'm not here to hurt you. One of your friends wanted me to get you and some other guy who was sent here."

The human's hands fell to his side, "Really?"

"Yes," answered Ben, "He had light brown hair and wore glasses, blue eyes."

"That's Nick!" exclaimed Andrew, "How is he?"

"Rrrrr," grimaced Ben. Nick on the bridge lying sprawled on the ground splattered with drops of his blood, eyes closed as he shimmered between consciousness and emptiness.

"Who are you?" asked Hunter.

"I'm Andrew," answered Andrew. "What are you doing?"

Ben turned back to the panel, typing several keys but only getting a red light. "Trying to unlock everyone."

Andrew moved closer, Ben stepping back, "Let me show you how to do it." Ben watched as Andrew stood in front of the small panel, staring intently. After thirty seconds, Ben looking at his watch impatiently, Andrew sent his fist into the metal contraption. Sparks flew around his hand as the Road Rovers and Night Hounds dropped to the floor.

Everyone stood up, looking at the human in surprise. Lucky said, rubbing his wrist, "Thanks, I'm not sure my wrist would handle that any longer."

Andrew smile, "See! Want and destruction solved all my problems without any repercussions." Electricity flowed through the broken circuits into Andrew. With an explosion and shower of sparks, Andrew flew backward into Ben. Ben caught Andrew. Lifting boy to his feet, Andrew responded, his hair smoking, "This is your brains on drugs! Any Questions?!" Andrew shook himself off, turning to Hunter, "Who are you by the way?"

Hunter opened his mouth, but Blitz cut him off, "Ve are the Road Rovers, ve are super powered canines sent to protect the world. My name is Blitz, I am the coolest and most handsomest one in the group. "

Exile commented, "No you are the weird boy of the group."

Andrew starred at the group, this seemed too familiar, "I'm having the strangest feeling of Dijon mustard right now."

Hunter addressed the Rovers and Night Hounds, "Rovers! To the bridge!" The canines filed out of the room in a rush, Andrew bringing up the rear.

0 0 0

Luke was brought face-to-face with General Parvo, the General looking down at the human kneeing on the floor in front of him two canomutants holding his arms behind back. Computer panels ran along the sides of the wall all moving toward the open windows revealing the dark cloudy sky. Ten canomutants worked on the panels all along the room. Luke stared into the General's eyes, seeing the cruel happiness of his victory etched there. Parvo mussed, "Did you think it would be that easy to escape?"

"For a second there, yeah I kind of did," Luke mocked smiling. The canomutants tightened their grip, digging their claws into Luke making him grimace.

Groomer moved next to the boy, lifting his chin with a gloved hand, "General, he does have some fight left in him." Groomer mocked, dropping Luke's chin. Groomer moved next to the panel, monitoring it intently.

Parvo commented, stepping to the side, "I hope as much as he did." Lying on the floor, Luke gasped as he saw Nick with his face covered in blood and his glasses missing.

Luke yelled, "What did you do to him?!"

Parvo chuckled, "**I** didn't do anything. He had a run-in with one of my associates." Luke struggled against the overpowering grips of the canomutants. Parvo looked down in mocked pity at the youth on the ground, "Groomer and I were just considering what to do with the both of you. We could use you for experimentations." Parvo lifted his boot and placed it on Nick's chest, "Or just to have fun with!" Parvo pressed down, Nick yelled as a white hot pain lanced down his back, his hands wrapping around Parvo's thick leather boot.

"Stop it!" yelled Luke, increasing his struggle. Blood dripped down his shoulders, the canomutants claws digging deeper into his flesh.

Parvo turned to Luke, "I have a smashing idea! I'll place you and your crazy friend inside my improved Trans-dogmafier." Pointing to the wall to Luke's left, a large open tube able to fit a full sized man easily connected to a single panel cluttered with switches and buttons, a single display screen attached to the center of the panel surrounded by the controls.

"How is it improved?" asked Luke. Watching as Nick panted heavily, the pain slowly dying down to a piercing stab in his lower back.

Parvo smiled, "I'm glad you asked…"

"I'm not," interrupted Nick, vision swimming through the grey fog.

Parvo looked down at Nick annoyed, "Do you know the opposite of Christopher Walking?" Nick looked up at General Parvo in confusion, Parvo answered, "Christopher Reeve!" pressing hard against the boy's chest.

"AH!" cried Nick in pure agony, the pain arching from the bottom of his back his brain with the intense burning of a midsummer's bonfire. Vision turning red and darkening, Nick gripped the boot in pain. "That was in terrible taste!"

"Don't care! Evil!" answered Parvo, ignoring Nick and turning back to Luke. "I have been working diligently to increase the types of DNA I could mutate. For some time I was working on different types of animals. But now that you're here," Parvo looking at Luke with an evil twinkle in his eyes, "I think it's time for human trials."

Groomer interrupted General Parvo, looking at a large panel revealing the hanger just in front of the bridge, "The Rovers are about to engage, General."

"Good. Good."

Luke asked, Parvo walking next to the large panel, "What about Nick?" motioning toward Nick, motionless on the ground.

Parvo's smile widened, "We will dispose of him… I have no use for a broken test subject."

0 0 0

Hunter, followed by Colleen and the rest of the Rovers along with the Night Hounds and Andrew, entered the large hanger. In front of the door, a large section of floor was heavily burnt, but the wreckage was removed and fire extinguished. Standing in a line blocking the Rovers from the only door, were six canomutants wearing matching blood red armor. In the center, the black furred Lance stood with his arms crossed looking smugly at the Rovers. To his left Blaze and Ana, Blaze smiling like a maniac as Ana looked on with a bemused expression. To Lances' left stood Brock, Lou and Aka. Brock grinned menacingly, Lou watching with interest while Aka looked in stony silence at the Rovers. Lance's growled, "Welcome Rovers! We have been expecting you!"

The group moved forward, Hunter leading them, until he stopped just five feet away from the wolves. "Who are you?"

"You may call us the Red Battalion," answered Lance, "We are here to beat you mutts, for General Parvo."

All of the Rovers and Night Hounds growled, angered at Lance's snide remark. Aka hissed to Hunter, "Careful, they are stronger than they appear. Most may have superpowers!"

Andrew blatantly yelled, "You're that invisible bitch that likes to kick people!" Ana rolled her eyes, the human may be hopeless. "I'm gonna show you some manner!"

Hunter barked an order to Andrew, "Andrew! Go to the bridge and find your friends!"

"Aw! But I wanna fight too!" wined Andrew, looking longingly at the group of wolves.

"NOW!" barked Hunter loudly.

Andrew raised his hands in defeat, "Fine, fine." The human moved around the wolves heading towards the bridge.

Hunter, Rovers and Night Hounds stared down their opponents. The wolves returned their stare with an equal amount of intensity. No one moved, muscles were tensed waiting for the other to make the first move. Beads of sweat developed on Hunter's brow, waiting for the first move. Hunter's brown eyes looked deep into Lance's metal golden eyes, the two itching to action. The air was electrifying. You could taste the amount of intense determination in the air. The air press against the lungs of the…

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" yelled Andrew, slamming the door to the bridge.

The two groups rushed the other!

Hunter rushed Lance, with all of this speed leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Lance smirked, taking a step to his left dodging Hunter's attack. Hunter came to a halting stop, his boots smoking slightly. Hunter's head spun around, finding a grinning Lance with his arms crossed looking in amusement at Hunter. Hunter's eyes widened as Lance disappeared into thin air. Hunter felt an incredible pain in his stomach. The retriever skidded back five feet, feeling like a cinderblock was slammed into his gut. Lance stood next to where Hunter was only moments ago, his teeth flashing as he smiled, "You can't win mutt!" Hunter growled, rushing at Lance with all of his speed.

Colleen and Lucy jumped into the air, planning on kicking Ana. The female wolf disappeared, leaving nothing behind. Colleen and Lucy landed on the ground, heads questing from side to side. Colleen felt a solid hit in her stomach, making her stumble as Lucy flipped forward an unseen force grabbing her arm and throwing her to the side. Colleen called to her fellow canine, "She can turn invisible mate! Back to back!" The pair jumped up running to each other, and standing facing opposite direction with their hands held at the ready.

Blitz and Lucky circled around Blaze, Blitz commenting as his claws pushed out, "You are in for it know volf!" Blaze grinned evilly, red flames bursting along his arms.

Blitz and Lucky gulped, Blaze slyly saying, "Who wants cooked dog?" Blaze shot flames toward Blitz, the heat cutting through the cold air.

"Not the face!" cried Blitz as he dove to the side. Lucky rushed forward, ready to plant his fist in Blaze's muzzle. Blaze blocked Lucky's fist, the wolf's claws attempting to grab Lucky's head.

Lucky caught the paws, the flame burning through his armor to his fur. Lucky tried with all of his strength to keep Blaze's paws away from his face, "I'm am to pretty to be burnt!" Blitz tackled the wolf, saving Lucky. Blaze threw Blitz off before jumping to his feet. Blitz was also on his feet, the sides of his armor scorched. Blitz slashed with his claws, the wolf dodging the sharp instruments with ease delivering a powerful uppercut to Blitz's jaw. Blaze turned, receiving a right cross from Lucky. The pair exchanged blows, Blitz jumping to his feet to join in the fray.

Brock chased Shag around the hanger, the sheepdog running in terror mumbling under his breath. The wolf was stopped shortly, Luke flying out of nowhere kneeing the wolf in the side of his muzzle. Brock recovered, Luke rushing forward punching Brock with lightning speed. Brock held up his arms in front of his muzzle, protecting his face. Luke pounded away, until one paw hit the wolf in his chest. Luke jumped back, holding his right paw in pain. Luke watched in surprise and horror as pieces of dark red rocks covered the wolf's chest, moving outward and covering the rest of his body. The hard rock covered the majority of his body, arms, legs and even his tail. The rock deep red rock stopped just before his chin, leaving his face alone. The wolf looked down his narrow muzzle at the dog, "Surprised?" Luke nodded dumbfounded. Brock launched forward grabbing Luke's armor and threw him backwards. Luke coughed, Looking up, Luke say as Shag pulled out a rocket launcher out of his fur putting it on his shoulder. Luke shouted, "Shag! It's backwards!"

Shag spun around, pointing the face of the rocket launcher at the approaching Brock. The missile flew with a **whoosh** from Shag. The missile hit Brock's chest, fire and smoke enveloping the wolf. Shag sighed with relief, moving to help Luke. Shag stopped in his tracks trembling. Luke's eyes widened with horror as the wolf walked out of the cloud of smoke unharmed. Smoke trailed of Brock's unharmed rock armor, the wolf grinning evilly at the pair. "Rap!" (Crap!) cursed Shag. Brock reached down grabbing Luke by the boot. With one swift motion, Brock swung the Labrador sending him into Shag's chest. Shag flew back several feet onto his tail. Looking down, Shag found Luke had disappeared. Reaching inside, Shag rummaged for several seconds before pulling out the black Labrador retriever.

Luke coughed up several white hairballs. "Thanks Shags," said Luke, before the pair turned toward Brock, trembling at the sight of the wolf.

Aka dodged Exile's attempt at a left cross, grabbing the husky by his collar and spinning him into an oncoming Ben. The pair tumbled onto the ground, Exile the first to jump to his feet. Exile growled angrily, rushing at Aka. The wolf did nothing as Exile hit him across the face with his right paw, then his left, then the right. Aka caught Exile's left paw with ease, twisting it and bringing Exile to his knees where the wolf had the advantage. Aka grabbed Exile by the throat, lifting the blue husky into the air, "Victory has sapped your strength. You were never destined to defeat me!" Ben rushed forward, punching Aka in the side.

Aka merely grunted, dropping Exile's wrist and backhanding the Saint Bernard. Exile grunted, "How about de cold shoulder?" The husky's eyes glowed bright blue as he looked directly at the wolf. Aka reached up and grabbed the top of Exile's head, covering the husky's eyes.

In a deaf motion, Aka flipped Exile over his head bringing the dog on top of Ben as he was trying to stand up. Exile collided with an **umph**, Ben grumbling with Exile on his chest, "Not again."

Lance caught Hunter's right paw, backhanding the golden retriever, "You're pathetic!" Hunter glared angrily at the wolf. Lance chuckled, John the German shepherd flew at Lance's turned back with his leg out trying to plant it in Lance's back. Lance spun, grabbing John and tossing him to the side like trash.

John sat up about to jump to his feet until a voice whispered in his left ear, "Ah, here you are. I was getting worried." John rolled to the side. The German shepherd was on his feet, the red wolf moving towards the dog as if he had no care in the world.

John kicked the wolf's side. Lou blocked the blow, launching his fists at John. The pair exchanged blows, John grunting, "Sooo… What't your superpower?"

Lou smiled, ducking under John's arm, "You'll see. It's a little destructive in small spaces."

0 0 0

Parvo looked at the events playing across the screen. The Road Rovers were beaten! Parvo could now achieve his greatest ambitions, with the fall of his greatest enemy. "Magnificent! Isn't it Groomer?"

Groomer smiled, "Yes, it is General." The pair watched as Exile was thrown across the room, making a large dent in the metal wall. Parvo chuckled, see Hunter being beaten senseless by Lance. The wolf's speed outstripped the mutt's by a mile.

Andrew snuck in the large control room. In front of him, Luke was being held by two large mutant dogs. Parvo and Groomer stood in front of a panel just ahead of Luke. Andrew clenched his fists in anger, seeing Nick lying on the ground bloodstained and not moving behind the pair.

The human crept up behind the two canomutants. Parvo and Groomer spun around as a voice yelled, "Judo chop!" The pair spun around, seeing one canomutant fall to the ground and the crazed human Andrew decking the second canomutant. Andrew said to Luke in a conversational manner, "You OK?" Andrew lifted Luke under his arms.

Luke and Andrew turned to Parvo and Groomer, Parvo saying, "Looks like wall the sheep have come home." Andrew stepped forward, fist clenched ready to rip and tear Parvo's guts. Groomer stepped forward, pulling out a sharp pair of scissors and placing the edge against Nick's unprotected neck.

"Not so fast boys."

Andrew stood in his tracks, Parvo stepping over Nick to stand directly in front of Andrew. Andrew looked angrily into Parvo's eyes, Parvo not seeing the swirling mind behind the eyes. Parvo said, "Now, I think it's time for the two of you to become my newest experiments."

Andrew smiled, putting Parvo off as Andrew smile innocently at the General, "I have another idea."

"What's that?" Parvo poked Andrew in the chest with his nonmetallic.

Andrew's hand was faster than expected, shooting out and grabbing Parvo hand by the wrist. Parvo tried to pull back, but Andrew was surprisingly strong as he applied increasing amounts of pressure on Parvo's wrist grinding the bones. Parvo grunted as Andrew said, anger writhing in his voice, "You hurt my fiends… Tried to kill me with a crazed wolf bitch… You broke the smartest guy in our group!"

"What?"

"And NOW I'm going to break you!" continued Andrew, "Like a KitKat Bar!"

"What?" asked Parvo confused. Andrew pushed forward, sending Parvo into Groomer. The pair stumbled back, Andrew launching at the pair over Nick's body. Parvo lifted his boot, catching Andrew's face. Luke rushed to Nick, grabbing his arm and draggin him away from Parvo and Andrew as they rolled on the ground. The two punched, kicked, Andrew even biting Parvo. Groomer rushed Luke, catching him in the side with one of her scissors. The metal cut deep in Luke's side. Rolling to the right, Groomer caught Luke by the hair throwing him directly into the transdogmafier. Luke hit the metal tube hard. Attempting to stand, Luke gritted in pain as Groomer threw the scissors into his shoulder.

Turning to Parvo, Groomer found Parvo grabbing Andrew from behind, wrapping his arms around Andrew and trying to squeeze the life out of him. Andrew yelled, "BAD TOUCH! KIDNEY SHOT! KIDNEY SHOT! KIDNEY SHOT! PAUSE!" Parvo coughed up blood after Andrew delivered several painful jabs with his elbow into Parvo's kidney. Andrew turned delivering a powerful uppercut to Parvo's jaw, "Stomach punch!" Groomer rushed at Andrew as he yelled at Parvo lying on the ground clenching his stomach, "Here comes the boot!" Andrew lifted his boot before Groomer grabbed the boy by the shoulders throwing Andrew to the floor. Andrew was on his feet in a second, Groomer walking towards him kicking the boy upside the head. Blood dripped from the cut in the side of his head, Andrew did not appear phased, "Stop kicking me! DAMN! I'm getting kicked more than that time I went to the strip club with quarters!" Parvo and Groomer rushed Andrew, grabbing both his arms and holding them behind his back, "YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ANDREW!" Parvo and Groomer dragged the struggling Andrew toward the transdogmafier, tossing him in the tube with Luke.

Closing the door, Groomer and Parvo stood in front of the panel, Parvo commenting, "What do you think we should do with them?" Groomer smiled pushing the large red start button.

Luke grunted, "Any ideas how to escape?" as he pulled out the large metal scissors stuck in his shoulder with a nasty squelch.

Andrew said confidently, "I'll get us out!" Grabbing the sliver of space between the door, Andrew pulled with all his might even placing his foot directly against the wall. Nothing.

Luke commented, "Any other ideas?"

"I'm all out," was all Andrew could saw as the small compartment filled with white smoke. Luke and Andrew fell unconscious in seconds.

0 0 0

Lance held Hunter's neck in one paw, the Golden Retriever beaten, bruised with a large cut in the top of his head. All of the Rovers and Night Hounds were on the ropes. Exile staggering to his feet, large claw marks tore down the front of his uniform blood seeping through the deep cuts. John was thrown back toward the entrance of the hanger. Colleen and Lucy breathed heavily, the two females bruised and worn out trying to fend off Ana's attacks. Shag and Luke were running for their lives, trying to avoid the stone monster Brock. Lance gloated at the beaten Retriever, "You have lost. You mutts were never a match for wolves. After all, you just dogs."

Hunter growled, vision turning red, "Even if you beat us today, WE will never stop fighting!" Lance continued to smirk, tossing Hunter backward towards the entrance of the hanger. "Muzzle them John!" cried Hunter, noticing Muzzle bouncing around the German Shepherd as he got to his feet. Without second thought, John undid the straps to Muzzle's straightjacket. The crazed dog ran at the group of Red Battalion, foam dripping from his maw.

Lance asked nonchalantly, "Lou would you mind?" Lou nodded moving into Muzzle's path, taking a deep breath Lou barked as Muzzle jumped into the air not five feet away from him. Waves of bright green energy slammed into Muzzle, expanding outward hitting many of the Rovers that were close to the entrance of the hangar. Lou ended his super-bark, satisfied as Muzzle, Hunter, Luke, Shag, Lucy, Colleen, John, Blitz, Lucky and Ben on the ground shocked by the power of the super-bark. Aka grabbed Exile by the throat, the husky distracted by the show of power, Aka tossed him towards his friends.

Exile fell to the ground painfully on his side, the rest of the Rovers and Night Hounds struggled to his feet. Ben yelled to Hunter, "Distraction!"

"What?" asked Hunter, Ben pressed a button on his belt. The explosives in the four engine room exploded, ripping apart the metal turbines. On the outside of the ship, explosions erupted from the turbine of the back left engine. The ship was of sleek metal design, like a boat but with the face of a bulldog at the head. One spinning turbine occupied each corner of the ship, two in the front with two in the rear with a set of large jet engines pushing the ship forward as the spinning turbines kept it in the air.

In the bridge and on the hangar, red lights flashed and sirens blared. Parvo and Groomer jumped back from the transdografier as electricity overloaded the system. Parvo grabbed the communicator from his device turning toward the panel of the main deck revealing the engine that was damaged, "Red Battalion! Get to engine 4! Forget the Rovers! Get to the engine and try to start it! If the power failure spreads, we fall out of the sky!" Parvo and Groomer began to work frantically on the computer, ignoring the door to the transdografier opening releasing a cloud of grey fog and two bodies dropping to the floor.

Lance growled, "You heard the man! Get to engine 4!" Red Batallion grumbled, giving the Rovers death stares as they ran past them and out of the hangar taking the corridor to Engine 4.

Ben said, "We have to get off this ship fast!"

Hunter ordered, "Everyone get to the Sky Rover! I'll get the humans!" The Rovers and Night Hound ran out of the hangar as fast as they could, Hunter running in the opposite direction leaving a trail of fire.

Parvo and Groomer didn't even notice a blur of golden and the trail of fire enter and exit the bridge, the three bodies on the floor disappearing along with the blur. Parvo asked, "Did you hear something?"

"GO! GO!" called Colleen, as she ushered all of the canines into the plane and their seats. In a second, Hunter was in the cabin, breathing heavily as he dropped two bodies in the back empty seats and dragging the unconscious human into the open seat next to Exile. "Great timing H'nter," commented Colleen as the Golden Retriever took his seat in the pilots chair.

Hunter called to Exile, "Take care of the human. He seems to have the worst injuries."

"Got it comrade!" Exile answered, reaching under the chair and pulling out a first aid kit. The husky pulled out a roll of white bandage wrap, looking closely at Nick's blood covered face. _He's still breathing. Tis good._

Colleen asked as Hunter started the plane, engine roaring to life, "How are we going to go through that?" The collie pointing out the large metal doors in front of them.

"This," answered Hunter, pushing the red button in the center console.

Parvo and Groomer felt the ground shake violently. Groomer commented, "I think we forgot about the Rovers, General." The Sky Rover flew out of the side of the ship, flying into the dark clouds.

Parvo shrugged, "They cannot stop us. Our plan is in motion. They and the world will crumble before the might of General Parvo." Parvo and Groomer shared in an evil laughter. The combined voices echoing in the bridge, the Rover unaware of the danger they faced.


	5. Chapter 5

Rest

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers.

Doctor Hubert and Professor Shepherd waited patiently in the clean and sterile ER room of Road Rovers Headquarters. Minutes ago, Hunter contacted the Professor to explain the situation and prepare the ER for the injured. The bloodhound looked at human with the glowing white eyes, "I hope they're all right."

"Me too," said the Professor. The pair twisted as the door opened, Hunter and Colleen calmly walking in. Blitz and Lucky followed closely behind, with Shag and Exile walking in with Exile carrying two bodies over his shoulders and Shag one. John, Lucy, and Ben stumbled inside, Ben hopping on his left leg since the right one was badly cut, blood outlining his boot print on the smooth tiles. The Rover and Night Hounds were beaten and bruised. Shag and Exile dropped the humans on any unused beds, the rest of the teams sitting down on the metal hospital beds.

Colleen and Hunter went up to the Professor and Doctor Hubert. Hunter sighing, "Doctor Hubert, we've got a problem." Motioning to the bodies of Luke and Andrew, "Parvo put them in his transdografier. But he is in critical condition," pointing at the bed Shag was wheeling around moving it towards the doctor. Lying on the bed was Nick, a bright white bandage wrapped around the human's head.

The boy's face was clean of blood, but Hubert noticed the trails of dried blood flaking off the human's neck and the side of his head Exile did not manage to clean. Hubert began work as he asked, "What happened?" The doctor using, a pair of angled medical scissors, began to cut apart the body armor.

Ben answered, pulling off his boot and wrapping a sterile white bandage around the large cuts, "He picked a fight with that Malamute. You know the one Exile." Exile grunted, squinting as he removed his armor the cuts in his chest burning as he lifted the silver armor over his head. Ben grunted, more annoyed at the boy than anything, "The fool tried to fight the malamute with super strength."

Hubert whisled loudly as he removed the armor finding purple and black bruising running up and down his left and right side. "I'll have to get an x-ray to see if any ribs are broken."

Everyone jumped as Luke sprang up, slurring "What the hell happened?" The room was blurred, appearing as if he was looking through a foggy widow.

Lucy placed a hand on the teen as Luke rubbed his eyes, saying comforting, "Listen, don't be alarmed, but you've gone through some changes."

Luke removed his hands, his vision improving as he looked at his hands… or paws? Luke's pink skin was replaced with tan fur. His nails were transformed into sharp claws of light tan, black pads had formed on the inside of his hand. Luke stuttered, his hands/paws shaking, "M-mirror?" Lucy looked questioningly at her brother. Luke shrugged tossing his sister a small round mirror. Lucy handed the other Luke the mirror. The human trembled as he brought the mirror into his vision. Inside the small mirror was a thing of such shock leaving him numb inside. Looking at Luke was a thin muzzled, tan furred, canine with amber eyes looking back at him. The creature's ears were black tipped, with a white patch of fur running from under his chin down his chest and center. Luke could only stare at the strange image, the sadness matched in the creature's expression. Placing the mirror on the end table, Luke shuddered. Lucy tried to comfort Luke, placing a paw on his shoulder. Luke looked at the brushing between his legs, finding a tan tail moving back and forth on the hard cushioned bed. Tan fur poked out of the cuts in his blue jeans, his shoes torn apart as his clawed feet.

Hunter looked in pity on the human, "Don't worry buddy. I'm sure Dr. Hubert can fix ya?" The Golden Retriever turning to the doctor as he slid a IV in the unconscious kid's arm.

"I'll have to take a blood sample, but I'm positive I'll be able to fix you son."

Luke felt an odd light brushing on his shoulders, craning his neck around, Luke yelped in surprise as two large wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. The large wings turned from a tan lining the top of the feather to pure white. Luke was so shocked. He didn't even notice the wings were almost as long as he was ending just a few inches above his ankles. Luke turned to the Rovers, saying very calmly, "I'm having a mental break down." Luke pulled out a joint from his pocket, with a lighter. With no concern for anyone else, Luke lit the small rolled item and took a deep suck on it.

Colleen asked, "What are you smoking?"

Luke shrugged, "Don't know."

John asked, "Got any extra?" The entire canine's looking at John with quizzical looks.

Every one jumped again as Andrew shot up, "Chicken wings!" Luke turned to Andrew, nearly choking on his own surprise. Sitting next to him was a midnight black canine, with red lining running all along his body like stripes from a tiger. Andrew turned to look into Luke's eyes, his eyes became light green with a slit pupil, like a cat's eye. Looking at Luke, Andrew asked, "What happened to you?"

Luke shrugged, "Look who's talking, Cujo."

Andrew looked at his hands, now with black fur, pads and matching claws. Andrew startled everyone by his reaction, "Awesome!"

Luke looked incredulously at Andrew's expression, "Can I buy some pot from you?"

Hubert turned to the pair, "I'll take your friend for an x-ray."

"How is he?!" asked the two hurriedly as they jumped from the bed. Not use to their new bodies, the pair slammed against the cold hard floor cursing, "Dammit!"

Luke and Andrew scrambled to their feet, holding the sided of the medical beds trying to stand on their unsteady feet. The pair adjusted to having tails and Luke's wings, shuffling towards Nick. With one on each side of Nick's head, Luke yelling in Nick's ear, "ARE YOU OK?"

"YELLING IN YOU EAR IS HELPFUL!" yelled Andrew. Both wore concerned expressions as they looked down at Nick's unmoving face. Andrew looked up at Luke, "I don't think he heard us."

Nick's hands shot out at the pair, grabbing Luke and Andrew by the scruff of their necks and smashed their heads together. Luke and Andrew slid to the floor, eyes crossed with star spinning across their vision. Colleen commented jokingly, "I think he heard you mates."

Hunter patted Hubert on the shoulder, "He's all yours Doc."

Hubert wheeled Nick out of the ER. Professor Shepherd turned to Luke and Andrew sitting on the ground, "Boys, I was hoping to ask you a few questions?"

"Sure," both answered as they stood up, rubbing the tops of their heads. Luke and Andrew sat on one of the medical beds side by side looking directly at Shepherd.

"To start with, what are your names?" Shepherd asked as kindly as he could.

Luke answered, "I'm Luke and this here is Andrew."

"Where are you from?"

"Kingman, Arizona," answered Andrew.

For the next twenty minutes, Luke and Andrew told Professor Shepherd their story. From how they arrived, fighting the canomutants and Red Battalion, Luke and Andrew hid nothing as they continued their story. The humans divulged information about their lives from their world, the Rovers and Night Hounds surprised at the similarities between the two worlds.

A light went off in Andrew's head as he finished the story, "Hey Luke, I just remembered something! They're the Road Rovers! Remember!" elbowing Luke in the ribs.

"What do you mean?" asked Shepherd, raising a white eyebrow.

Luke's eyes widened, "Oh, you mean that show we use to watch when we were kids." Pointing at each Rover, "You're Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle. I loved your show when I was a kid."

"We're a TV show?" asked Exile incredulously.

"Yeah," said Andrew excitedly, "I just remembered about you, the Professor, and Parvo. I even remember some of your adventures. Like the time Colleen turned into a werewolf, the time some bugs were put through the transdogmafier and turned giant, or the time Storm took control of a government satellite and used it as a weapon."

"Oh," was all Exile could say. All of the Rovers feeling flabbergasted by the news.

While the Rovers were mulling over this new info, Blitz commented, "I knew I was always destined to be famous! I am so hunky and handsome!"

Exile rolled his eyes, turning to the humans, "You shouldn't have tolds him about that, it went straight to his headski."

Luke shrugged, "Don't worry. We know how to deflate an ego." Luke turned to Andrew, "Andrew, deflate his ego." Andrew cheered happily, launching off the medical bed at Blitz.

Blitz screamed loudly as Andrew tackled the Doberman. Fighting ensued, as the Rovers, Night Hounds, Professor and Luke starred opened mouthed as Andrew and Blitz rolled around on the ground cursing ensued. Blitz cried, "OW! MY HEAD! MY TAIL! MY SPLEEN!" Andrew's bashing on Blitz lasted only for few minutes.

Andrew stood up, leaving Blitz bruised, severely scratched, and pieces of his armor torn off. Andrew sat next to Luke chewing on a silvery portion of Blitz's armor. Luke argued, "I said to deflate his ego, not beat him within an inch of his life!"

Andrew shrugged, "Same thing."

Exile asked Blitz, "Are you Okeydokey comrade?"

Blitz responded, slurring his words, "Try Hersey's chocolate! Now twice the delicious chocolately goodness with half the calories."

Everyone ignored Blitz as he collapsed on the ground. Doctor Hubert returned wheeling Nick into the ER. Hubert parked Nick nest to Luke and Andrew, pulling out several dark x-ray images from his arm and attached it to the observation panel. With a flip of the switch, light filtered through the image revealing Nick's chest and backbone. Hubert ticked his tongue as he overlooked the image. Hunter asked over his shoulder, "What's the diagnosis Doc?"

Huber rubbed his eyes, "Well… his back isn't broken."

"That's good," offered Professor Shepherd.

"No it isn't," continued Huber crossly, "He has six cracked ribs, a compressed fracture of his spine and a vertebrate is out of place." Moving over to Nick, Hubert said, "I'm not sure if you can hear me, but listen up." Hubert motion to Shag, "Shag can you bring me that hoist and harness." Shag agreed, moving the large arm with a chain hook attached to a solid flat bottom and a light blue chest harness draped over his arm next to the Doctor. Huber continued to talk to Nick, as he fitted a loop of the harness to the chain and sliding the harness around Nick's chest, "A vertebrate is out of position. I'm popping it back in place." Moving behind the arm of the hoist, Hubert pulled down on a small lever, raising the arm higher into the air.

"AH!" yelled Nick in pain, as white hot pain arched up his back as gravity pulled down on his spine. Shag and Hubert pulled the hoist away from the metal bed, leaving Nick hanging in midair, his toes just brushing against the ground. The blue bindings of the harness held the boy up from under his arms.

Nick's heavy breathing filled the room, beads of sweat developing over his strained brow. Huber moved around to Nick's back, easily finding the dislocated disk under the large unnatural bulge of the skin. "This is going to hurt," Hubert tried to prepare the boy. With one thrust of his paw, Hubert popped the disk back into place with a sickening crunch. Everyone flinched at the sickening sound, followed by Nick's yell of pain. Hubert moved around to look at Nick's face, the boy's eyes closed and his head slumped forward. Nick was fortunate as darkness took him, leaving his sore body behind. Hubert tried to comfort the boy, not sure if he was listening, "You'll be fine."

Hubert grabbed two syringes and alcohols wipes. The doctor turned to Luke and Andrew, sterilizing their arms as he plunged the syringe into each one's flesh. Pulling the blood into the tubes, Hubert took the samples back to his desk.

As Hubert began to look at the tow boy's blood underneath the microscope, Professor Shepherd turned to his team, "You all have done good today. Rest and recover, tomorrow we will make a plan to deal with Parvo."

Hunter turned to Colleen, whispering in her ear, "I think we should keep an eye on them."

"I agree. They should probably room with one of the team members."

"Who?" asked Hunter, raising an eyebrow. Colleen didn't answer, only smiling evilly as she turned towards the teams.

0 0 0

"We had them!" yelled Blaze, punching the closest locker in his vicinity. The metal dented as the rest of Red Battalion watched the wolf with some degree of amusement. The team waited in the locker room for their fearless leader to return.

Ana sighed, "Yes we did, but we had important matters to handle. LIKE our ship plummeting from the skies!"

Blaze continued to glower, pacing back and forth in front of the group. After several minutes, Lou grunted through his teeth, "Blaze, please sit down! You're driving us crazy!" Blaze grumbled under his breath, sitting on the bench next to Brock.

Brock commented thoughtfully, "We will face them again, this is not the end only the beginning."

All of the members grunted, not commenting. Lance entered the locker room, everyone quieted at his presence. Lance overlooked his group, eyeing each member before announcing, "Due to the Rovers getting away, along with our unexpected visitors, Parvo has accelerated the plans. As soon as repairs are finished, we begin. Take some personal time, rest and relax because soon we won't have much time for relaxation after the plan starts."

Ana asked, "How long until the repairs are finished?"

"Parvo estimates one to two days max," answered Lance, turning to the rest of his crew for any further questions.

When none asked, Lance dismissed them as he turned to leave. Lou turned to Blaze, "How about a game of basketball? You and Brock vs. Aka and me."

"Sure," answered Blaze, turning to Lance "How about you captain?"

"No thanks," Lance called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Our lone wolf leader," grumbled Brock as the locker door slid shut behind Lance. Ana stood up heading towards the hallway, "Do you want to join?" offered Brock.

"No thanks, boys," chimed Ana as she left the room with a swish of her tail. Brock, Lou, Blaze and Aka shrugged before changing into more appropriate attire.

0 0 0

Lance's footsteps echoed down the long winding metal corridors of the ship. Solitude was what Lance knew, for the longest time he only knew the solitude. Lance's thoughts drifted from the days when he was a simple wolf fighting to survive in the cold forest, abandoned by his pack.

The wolf's black ears perked up as he heard a slight metal clatter in the echo of his footsteps. Smiling ruefully, Lance dashed down the closest hallway.

Ana followed the wolf in her invisible form after she had left the rest of the group. Ana shadowed Lance as he wondered the silent hallways of the ship, most of the crew of the ship were either in the bridge or the engine room reinforcing the makeshift repairs from earlier. As Lance suddenly dashed down a hallway, Ana quickened her steps, trying to catch up with the leader. Turning the corner, Ana was only greeted by an empty hallway.

The she-wolf silently moved down the dark hallway. Halfway down the hallway, Anna jumped in her skin, "That's rude, you know." Anna spun around, losing her invisible skin, to find Lance leaning against the cold metal wall wearing bemused smirk.

Lance began to walk away from Ana, but she would not have it. Ana took Lance's arm in hers, as if the pair were going on a date. "I just wanted to spend time with our fearless leader." Lance looked down at the female wolf with a raised eyebrow. Ana continued, steering Lance down another hallway, "We've been working together for over a month preparing and you've never once talked about your past. I've told you and everyone about my former pack, but you haven't."

"Doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," pushed Ana, looking into Lance's golden eyes with her soft brown eyes.

Lance sighed, "You know I could just ran and leave you behind."

Ana responded, "That would make you a big meanie!"

Lance sighed again, knowing he would not hear the end of it if he ran, "My story isn't anything special. . . When I was a young wolf, not truly an adult, my pack was attacked. It was a cold and dark night, without a moon. Only the stars shown in the sky as the pack bedded down in our dens. I was woken at one point in the night by a loud snap. When I went to investigate, several **humans**," clenching his teeth, "came up to our den and opened fired." Lance took a deep breath before continuing, "I was frozen… Frozen by fear! And I watched those bastards kill my friends. . . my family. After it was over and they left, I was alone. And since then I have always been alone."

Ana watched Lance's face, noticing the deep frown on his muzzle. Ana spun Lance around, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him with all of her strength.

Lance was shocked by this, not knowing what to do but gently pat her on the back. Ana straightened up, taking Lance's arm once again, "You have me now." Lance felt his mood lift, the pair continuing to walk down the ship.

0 0 0

An orange basketball flew through the air, landing directly in the hoop with a soft swish. Aka, Lou, Brock and Blaze wore matching red t-shirts and blue shorts continued to play their game around a single basketball hoop. Brock caught the orange ball, tossing it to Lou. Blaze asked, blocking Lou as the wolf dribbled the ball, "Hey Lou, have you ever wondered about Lance?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lou, passing the ball to Brock.

"I mean, we really don't know much about the guy," continued Blaze, chasing Lou, "He really likes to keep to himself."

"Never thought about that much," grunted Lou, catching the ball and tossing it into the hoop.

"What about you Aka?"

Aka grunted, "It is his business. He is an honorable leader and will not willingly bring harm to others because of his own troubles. I trust him. That is all that matters."

Brock grunted in agreement, "Well said."

0 0 0

Hunter escorted Luke and Andrew into the kitchen, "You want some food guys…" Hunter turned behind him, finding Luke and Andrew missing. Looking back at the bar of the kitchen, Luke and Andrew sat excitedly on the barstools, with their tails wagging. Shag moved past Hunter and towards the fridge, "Don't worry boys, Shag will make you some grub."

Colleen moved up behind Hunter, wrapping her arms around his waist, smiling "H'nty, come with me." Hunter allowed Colleen to drag him back, towards the bedrooms.

Shag tied a large 'Kiss the Cook' apron around his waist, pulling several large steaks out of the fridge laying them on the counter. Exile and John joined Luke and Andrew at the counter. Andrew asked, "Do you think we'll get back to normal?"

John and Exile exchanged looks, before John answered, "Dr. Hubert's the best, he'll figure out a way to fix ya."

Andrew shrugged, Shag deicing up garlic to season the steak, "Rou'll re rall right. Row rou rike rour reak?" (You'll be all right. How do you like your steak?)

Andrew, Exile and John answered, "Rare!"

Luke asked, taking a heavy pull on his joint, "Rare for me my-man."

Shag grunted, applying pepper and salt to the steaks. Exile turned to Luke, "What is that you are smoking comrade?"

"This," slurred Luke, "Is good old fashioned Mary Jane."

"Who?"

"Puff the Magic Dragon?"

"What?"

"Purple sticky punch?"

"Uh?"

"Ganga, Grass, Righteous Brush, Jolly Green, Jamaican Gold, El Gallo, Christmas Tree, Dirty Harry, Bo Bo Brush, Santa's little helper," listed Luke.

Andrew finally gave in, "It's weed!"

Exile raised an eyebrow, "You know it is illegal to use that right?"

Luke sighed, "You know what. . . I remember that we're in America. And it is our right as human beings to use what nature gives us. It is the right of all being to use what the world gave us. The only reason weed is banded is because the corporations created a slander campaign against the drug. Isn't that right Andrew?"

Andrew shrugged, "I don't know. Nick always remembers those little facts."

"But the law says otherwise," commented John.

"It's all about the corporate gain," continued Luke leaning towards the three. "The corporations want to create a society that conforms to their idea. See, society is meant to crack. It's meant to corrode, to create something new and different in the image of the people. The corporations try to fill the cracks with rules and regulations to control us, the people."

"Wow," said John and Exile, not sure whether to be surprised or confused at his insights.

Shag scratched his head, trying to figure out what is going on before he turned back to his cooking.

0 0 0

Colleen said, "Isn't this nice." Hunter and Colleen sat in a large bath tub, bubbles covering its surface and the pair. Hunter sighed, his arms wrapped around Colleen as she rested her head against his muscular chest. Colleen and Hunter relaxed in the warm water. "H'nter?"

"Yeah, Colleen?"

"What do you think Parvo's up to?"

Hunter's brow furrowed, "I don't know. Parvo's plan was always to take over the world, but with that new team, his plans may actually come true."

Colleen looked up at Hunter's worried muzzle, "Don't worry H'nter. We'll get through it, we always do."

Hunter shrugged, "The Professor and I thought about it, but with that airship he could attack anywhere. Also that team, they were too powerful. If we need to beat them, we may need help."

"If only we had someone who was a master strategist?" commented Colleen.

A spark flicked in Hunter's head, "Hmmm… I think I have an idea."

"Having a thought," sounded Colleen in fake surprise, "Call the news team."

Hunter chuckled, leaning down and kissing Colleen. Colleen chuckled, the pair kissing even more fervently.


	6. Chapter 6

Rest 2  
Calling in Back-up

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers.

Colleen and Hunter walked into the kitchen area of Road Rover HQ. Colleen wore her tradition pink night gown and Hunter wore a simple dark blue pajama pants. The kitchen was now full, holding all of the Rovers and the Night Hounds at the dinner table. Luke and Andrew were somehow squished between Shag and Ben. The table was piled high with steak, vegetables, plates and drinks ranging from dark to light green sodas. All of the dogs and former humans were enjoying the meal. Some, like Andrew, were literally tearing into the meat with both hands. Hunter asked, "How's the food?"

Exile commented loudly, "Shag has done it again! Another masterpiece!"

Shag grinned, digging into a piece of steak as large as his head. Hunter and Colleen joined the team at the table, grabbing a plate and entering the feast.

The steaks and food didn't last long, the plates soon empty. Hunter address all of the canines leaning back in their chairs full and happy, Andrew was actually licking the plate clean, "I have an announcement everyone." Turning to Luke and Andrew, Hunter continued, "You two are going to stay the night with one of the Rovers."

All of the canine's jaws dropped, Andrew dropping his plate on the ground. The plate shattered as it made contact with the hard cold tile, Andrew looked wide eyed at the Hunter with his tongue still hanging out. Colleen continued on Hunter's announcement, "You Andrew will be staying with Mister Fluffypants!"

Andrew exchanged horrified glimpses with Blitz. Andrew rushed to Colleen side, kneeling and taking her paw in his own, "PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME SLEEP WITH BLITZ!"

Everyone at the table busted with laughter, Hunter holding his side as he fell onto the ground. John, Luke and Lucy held onto each other, tears streaming out of the corners of their eyes. Ben and Shag authored with laughter, the pair holding each other up while Luke was stuck in the center of their arms being squeezed tightly. Exile clapped Blitz on laughing loudly as Blitz's face reddened.

As the canine calmed down, whipping the tears from their eyes, Blitz growled, "Why does he have to stay with me?"

Hunter answered, "Because I said so."

Blitz grumbled to himself, dropping the argument as Andrew continued to plea. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Colleen distracted Andrew by pulling out a yellow tennis ball, saying "You want the ball boy?" in a very baby-talk fashion.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "You can't distract me with that! I'm not a dog, I am a man! And…"

Colleen threw the ball, yelling "Go get it boy!"

Andrew tore after the tennis ball, using both his feet and hands to gallop after it. "ARF! ARF! ARF!"

Shag turned to Exile, "Arf arf ruff ruff!"

"I agree Shag," said Exile. Exile said to Luke, "It seems the dog DNA had a great effect on him comrade."

Luke Bowman rubbed his temples, "No, he did that before."

Andrew bounded back, sitting next to Colleen with the yellow tennis ball in his mouth. Andrew dropped the yellow ball on the floor, tail wagging furiously. Colleen praised Andrew, "Good boy!"

Andrew snapped out of his reverie, snapping, "I am not a dog!"

"Shake boy!" said Colleen, placing her palm upwards in front of Andrew. Andrew placed his paw in her hand. Colleen grabbed the ball on the ground, lifting it over her head, "Do you want the ball?"

"I'm not going to fall for that again!" snapped Andrew. "There is no way I'm…" Colleen tossed the ball, Andre turning around, "I'll be right back!" as he ran after the ball.

Luke Bowman looked away as Andrew grabbed the ball with his mouth, tossing it into the air and catching it again like a very silly puppy. "This is too painful to watch."

Shag patted him on the shoulder as the hippie banged his head against the table. Hunter dismissed the group. All of the canines got up and left to go to their rooms. Luke bowman followed Shag to his room. Blitz growled to himself, grabbing Andrew by the back of his neck and dragging him down the long dark hallway.

Hunter walked the opposite direction of his team and into Road Rover Mission Control, where the Master was sitting in a large black leather chair with several buttons on each arm on top of the balcony overlooking the large conference table. Master looked down at Hunter with his glowing eyes, "What's wrong Hunter?"

"Well Master," began Hunter, "Colleen and I were talking, and we thought it may be good to call in some help."

"What kind of help?"

Hunter smirked, "I think from our friend in L. A."

Master raised his eyebrows, intrigued by the idea. "That is an interesting idea," mused Master as he typed in several keys into the control panel on his right side. The central computer screen across the conference table turned from a light blue image with the Road Rover logo turn black with the image of a phone in the center of the screen. A loud dialing tone filled the air as Hunter and the Master waited patiently for the other end to answer.

0 0 0

In Los Angeles, the night had taken the city. The hundreds of street lamps casted yellow tainted light onto the rough asphalt. Los Angeles's skyline was filled with the bright lights and life of the skyscrapers and high businesses, billboards and flashing lights filled the dark skies. But to the lower part, only the tainted light of the street was all that illuminated the rough and deadly streets. Crime thrived both in the streets and in the high life. Crime thrived in society. Many mocked the laws of society and created destruction and chaos, but someone was working tonight, delivering punishment to crime.

In a rough neighborhood, a single two story house squished between another yellow and light blue home under attack. Sharp cracks filled the air outside of the ransacked house, the windows boarded up and the brown paint slowly peeling off after years of neglect. Three months back members of the La Diablos gang had infiltrated the house, turning into a makeshift drug lab.

From the second window, a large human body flew out the window. Meat and wood fell to the hard cold concrete. Blood spouted from the body as it impacted the ground, the male Latino wearing a dark shirt and jeans coughed out his last breath as he drifted off into that final sleep. Five scared thugs burst from the thick metal door of the roof access, one member wearing a bright green hoodie and completely bald slammed the door shut. The gang member put all his weight to keep the door shut. He yelled to the others, "How the hell did HE find us?!"

A blond haired man wearing a white sleeveless shirt yelled, "I don't know man! He came out of nowhere!" The three other thugs, two wearing black hoodies and one with a blue shirt, all wore expressions of fear and panic.

All of the thugs screamed in horror as bullets ripped through their friend trying to hold the door, red mist drifting on the air. The body flew forward hitting the hard concrete roof with a sickening squelch. The remaining for jumped in fright, backing towards the edge of the corroding roof as the door to the roof burst outward revealing a single fifteen-year-old standing in the hallway light. The boy's long silhouette was casted towards the gangsters. The shadow of death was upon them.

The Demon, aka William Jenkins, stood at five- eleven, wearing his tradition black Kevlar chest armor, black pants, and black gloves along with a black leather jacket. His face was stern for a fifteen-year-old; a sharp chin, shallow cheeks, dark blond hair, with a pale skin complexion. William had three scars over his left eye, running from his hairline to the bridge of his nose. The startling part of William was his cold merciless steel blue eyes.

William's hand fired the Glock 23 at the front three thugs, blowing out the kneecaps. The three fell to the ground in pain, leaving only the one in the white shirt left. William commented, walking towards the gang member, his boots grounding against the rough concrete of the rooftop, "You know. . ." The thugs sobbed in anger, holding onto their legs, blood gushing from between their fingers pooling on the grey ground. "I've killed many lowlifes," continued William, firing at the black hoodie. Blood sprayed from the screaming man. Soon his life was over with his blood spreading across the roof on all sides, his face covered by his hood. William continued stopping just a few feet away from the only standing thug. "I'm in a good mood tonight," commented William, even though his face never betrayed an emotion only the cold sternness to match his eyes, "Tell about the drugs. . ." William fired on the one in the blue shirt, "And I'll let you go."

The white shirt stuttered, "W-w-e-ee m-make the drugs."

"For who?"

"I-I-I don't know," whimpered white shirt, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. William gaze tore through the man, causing him to shudder. "Listen, we-we only did this for the money…" William showed no sign of even hearing the man as the cries of the remaining thug remained unanswered. White shirt continued, rushing "There were no jobs! We needed money to survive! Yes it was bad, but we did it with the best intensions. We had too… Ah!" Screamed white shirt as William shot the last thug in the head.

Blood, bone and blood misted in the air onto the cold grey roof, William raised an eyebrow in slight amusement, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did break your concentration?" White shirt shook in his red basketball shoes, "I didn't mean to do that. Please continue! You were saying something about the best intentions…" The thug remained silent, fear freezing every nerve in his body. "What's the matter? Where you finished?" White shirt continued to be terrified. William continued, "Well allow me to retort. . ." Grabbing white shirt by the throat, William dragged the scared thug towards the edge of the roof. White shirt clawed at William's wrist as William held him at arm's length over the concrete edge as the heels of his feet dangling over the roof. "Tell me what I want to know, or I'll paint the sidewalk with your blood."

"OK! I…"

_RING! RING!_

William looked annoyed at the thug, "Is that yours?"

The thug shook his head back and forth. William noticed a blue light flashed from underneath his glove. Pulling it forward, William found a small square light flash on the black band around his wrist. Reaching with his other hand, William pressed the small button a very familiar American accent greeted him, "Hi, William!"

William responded nonchalantly, "Hello, Hunter."

Hunter turned to the Professor, "At least he picked up."

Professor Shepherd said to the screen, "How have you been William?"

"Very busy, how about you?" responded William.

"Not so good," answered Hunter, "We have a problem and we need your help."

"What's the…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" yelled a shrill terrified voice causing Hunter and the Professor to jump. "HOW CAN YOU BE MAKING SMALL TALK ON THE PHONE, WHILE I'M DANGLING OFF THE EDGE OF A ROOF!"

Hunter gritted his teeth as William's voice hissed, "If you tell me about who your supplying the drugs to, I will let you go." Another shrill cried echoed from the screen, "Or I give you a privet lesson on gravity!"

The voice yelled, "It was the Del Toro Brothers! They paid for the operation!"

"Good," William said.

The second voice yelled, "Now PLEASE let me go!"

"As you wish," answered William. A loud shrieking echoed from the screen, before it quickly fell away. Only silence remained.

Hunter asked, "What did you do?"

"I kept my word," respond William, "I let him go."

Hunter growled, "That's a really bad one-liner. You know that right?"

"Maybe…" William diverted the conversation, "What's the situation?"

Professor Shepherd took this question, "Our enemy Parvo has created a team of super-powered canines."

"Like the Rovers?"

"Only more powerful and for evil," growled Hunter, still not happy about the fact.

"What's his endgame?"

"To take over the world," Shepherd responded with a sigh.

"How bad is the situation?"

"He has a flying ship, an army of canines, a squad of super-powered canines, we have no idea where they are, AND," Hunter stressing this point, "we have three boys from another dimension."

Silence followed, the only sound on the other line was the loud echoing footsteps of William descending the stairs into the drug house. "I'll be there soon."

With that the line went dead, Hunter and Professor Shepherd exchanging relieved looks. "Let's see if we can get Ash while we're at it," commented Hunter as the pair turned back to the screen.

William moved through the now destroyed living room on the first floor, thinking deeply to himself. Calmly moving through the alley, William was unnoticed as he mounted his black bike. The Demon tore out onto the street, passing the blaring lights and sirens of the cops. Deep inside William's stomach, a cold uneasy feeling coiled giving William a very foreboding feeling about what this 'Parvo' was capable of.

0 0 0

Blitz and Andrew stood on each side of the Doberman's bed, the low white light reflecting off the red silk sheets. Blitz grunted, "NO! You are not taking the bed! That is my bed!" Blitz wore a pair of red pajamas without a shirt, his muscular chest showing underneath his black fur.

"Oh really!" challenged Andrew, wearing only a pair of jeans. His muscle were not as noticeable as Blitz's under his long black fur, red stripes running down the back of his back and along his arms.

"YES!"

Andrew countered, "How about we split the bed?" Blitz's raised an eyebrow. Andrew continued, "You don't want the floor. I don't want the floor. So how about we compromise?"

Blitz growled, not wanting to get beaten up again, he gave in, "Fine. You take that side, I'll take this side."

"Deal." The pair slid into the opposite sides of the bed, keeping to the edges and as far away as they could from the other. Leaving the middle of the king sized bed empty.

0 0 0

Luke, John and Shag sat in the center of Shag's white carpeted room inside varying colored beanbag chairs, all staring glassy eyed at the bright blue lava lamp in the center of their Indian circle. While Luke and John wore simple jeans and shirts, Shag however went with an 80's afro with tie-dyed headband. Smoke wafted from the sides of each canine, the burning herb filling the room with its smoke.

John asked Luke, in a far distant voice, "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah," answered Luke, spaced out of his mind.

"Do you think you'll get back home?" asked John, taking a long puff.

"Rah Rah Rah Rah Rah Rah Rah RAH," (That's a little tack-less, don't you think?) reprimanded Shag, wagging a large finger at John.

"It's OK man," Luke Bowman comforted Shag. Taking a puff, Luke answered John as thin grey smoke floated from the corners of his mouth "I really don't know. Depends on the condition of the device, I remember it being destroyed and melted. If the portal had a computer that recorded the coordinates of our dimension, we have a higher probability of making it home." Luke raised a finger, "However, if the portal's computer is destroyed to the point we are not able to get the coordinates. . . Than going by the theory of quantum physics, we would have to count for an infinite amount of possible dimensions to travel to, making it impossible to accurately return to our dimension." Luke sighed sadly, "But I do hold the hope that we may one day return to our homes, our families. They say Home is where the heart is. The loneliness of the sole fact that we may not be able to find our way home is as a red wine. Its tart flavor fills the soul with the bitter sadness of the uncertainty of our lives as we flow in the endless river of possibilities, searching for the jewels of our eyes."

"Rah." (Wow.)

"Wow."

John turned to them, cracking a grin, "MAN this shit is AWESOME!" The three of them began cracking up, holding onto their sides as they laughed loudly into the night.

0 0 0

Hunter sighed as he exited the conference room, jumping as a British accent came from behind. "How did it go, H'nter?" asked Colleen.

Hunter turned to her, "William's on board, but Ash isn't able to make it."

"How come, guv?" asked the Collie. The pair moved through the hallway towards their rooms.

"Not entirely sure," Hunter replied rubbing his chin, "He seemed distressed and said something about being attacked by a toilet." (Author's note: That actually happened! Check out Army of Darkness: Old School for details.)

Colleen and Hunter passed in front of the entryway to the kitchen, stopping at the unusual sight inside. Luke Bowman, John and Shag were all sitting in front of the open refrigerator. The cold air flowed out of the box as Luke, Shag and John ate everything in sight. From the lunch meat, spare ribs, even the stuffed peppers. . . YES! EVEN THE STUFFED PEPPERS! Colleen only shrugged, "Severe case of the munchies if you ask me?"

"No one was," commented Luke Bowman.

Hunter pulled Colleen away, "Let's head to bed, I'm exhausted." The two canines moved farther down the hallway towards their room. Just outside of Colleen room, a black flying object collided with the pair. Hunter yelled, "Blitz! What's the matter with you?" Colleen and Hunter untangled themselves from the trembling Doberman.

Blitz answered, his voice trembling, "It that BOY! He is Satan in carnet!"

"He can't be that bad," said Colleen as she shrugged off Blitz's warning.

"What are you doing?" asked Hunter, as Colleen moved towards Blitz's room placing her paw on the doorknob.

"Just taking a peek," grinned Colleen maliciously. Colleen opened the door, her grin fading in an instant. "Oh my."

Hunter joined her, his tail dropping as his mouth dropped open, "I would not have predicted this."

Inside Andrew sat on top of the shaking bed, smiling evilly. "Does this remind you of anything?" Andrew's voice turned shrill, "Mommy! Mommy! Make it stop!" The once human's head spun around a full 360 degrees, "YOU'RE MOTHER SUCKS POPSICLES IN HELL!" Hunter and Colleen slammed the door as Andrew opened a can of green pea soup and tossed the green liquid at the pair.

Hunter and Colleen exchanged worried looks, before turning to Blitz. "Blitz you may want to crash in the game room for the night," said Hunter.

Blitz ran up to Hunter, giving the Golden retriever a very tight hug, "Tank you! Tank you! Tank you!"

After prying himself from Blitz, Hunter and Colleen went into their respective room after saying a heartfelt goodnight with a kiss on the cheek.

0 0 0

Professor Hubert sat at his desk looking very intently at a computer monitor displaying red blood cells floating across the surface. Professor turned towards the very familiar smell of the Master, the smell of leather and rubbing alcohol. "Good afternoon Master."

"Hello, Hubert," replied Master, "Have you found anything?"

"Nothing good," grumbled Hubert switching the computer to display three strands of intertwining double helixes. Blocks of reds, greens, yellows and blues formed the patterns of the DNA strands. The patter to the left was just a normal strand of DNA the next two were quite a different story. At the bottom of the next two strands of DNA, the strand appeared to be as if they were being pulled apart. The ends were only showing slight signs of damage. "It appears that the two boys' DNA is showing signs of damage. It appears that when they went through Parvo's machine, more than one DNA was introduced causing their DNA to become unstable. Their DNA is slowly unraveling."

"Is it possible to fix it?" asked the Master, looking intently at the screen.

"I'm not sure," answered Hubert with a furrowed brow. "Whatever Parvo used created some kind of chemical byproduct created from the instability from too many DNA strands being introduced. I'm not entirely sure we can correct the problem."

"What do you hypothesize will happen?"

"The effects won't become apparent until the majority of their DNA has been influenced. I can surmise that as they deteriorate they will be under tremendous pain, pain to the very core of their being. Their minds will slowly unravel becoming more instinctual, more animalistic." Hubert sighed, "They will lose their minds and their memories, attacking anyone in their pain induced minds. Like cornered animal, they will act only on instinct. Eventually, their bodies will give out and stop working," finished Hubert, rubbing his temples with one paw.

Professor Shepherd only sighed, "We can't tell them. It will only cause them more strife."

"I'll start working on saving them," said Hubert, turning back to the screen. The Master left Hubert, considering how he would begin to work on both Parvo and the three boys' situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Hunter yawned as he walked out of his room, stretching his arms over his head and yawning loudly. Entering the kitchen, Hunter greeted Shag, Ben, Muzzle and Doctor Hubert. Shag stood behind the counter, moving a giant stack of French toast to the counter where Doctor Hubert was sitting. Ben was finishing up some bacon as Hunter took the seat to Hubert's left, "How's it going Doc?"

"Better," answered Hubert. Hunter noticed the dark bags underneath the bloodhound's eyes.

"Been up all night?"

Hubert nodded, "Master and I were working all night to devise a way to beat Red Battalion."

Hunter commented, "Cool. Have you heard anything from William?"

Hubert scratched his head, "We did receive a call late last night. . ."

_Flashback_

Professor Hubert worked tirelessly at his desk, tinkering with what appeared to be a metal collar with several wires poking out in all directions. The computer began to beep in a high pitched fashion with the message 'Call From William' displayed in bold print on the screen. Hubert pressed the enter key, answering the call, "Hello"

In front of some worn out, late 80's dinner with the words Dinner barely legible over the front entrance Nick stood next to his car with a road map folded out on top of the hood, screaming into the wrist communicator, "I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I'M GOING!"

_End_

Hubert continued, "But when I checked on his progress ten minutes ago, he was about twenty miles away from our base."

"Awesome," Hunter turned towards the entrance of the kitchen as Shag and Ben cooked up some delicious bacon and eggs for the team. The rest of the team slowly ambled into the large dinning area, groaning and trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes. Luke and Andrew brought up the rear, eyes half closed as they ambled towards the table like the waking dead.

"Rah rah rah rah rah rah rah," (How was your night boys?) asked Shag.

Luke answered rolling his shoulders, making his wings emphasize the movement "Awesome. A good nights rest is what I need."

Andrew answered, "Mine was ok."  
Blitz asked Andrew, looking seriously, "Do you remember anything of last night?"

"Nope."

Hunter and Colleen raised very worried eyebrows, "You don't remember your head spinning in circles and the green slime."

Luke Bowman sighed irritable, "The Exorcist, again Andrew!"

Andrew shrugged good-naturedly as a tired voice echoed from the OR, "Goddammit, Andrew."

Andrew turned his head towards the door to the OR, "How come Nick's always there to gripe about my behavior?"

"Someone has to," answered Luke Bowman, "And there's no way in hell I'm going to be the responsible one."

Ben and Shag carried over two heaping platters of eggs and bacon. Everyone dug into the food, unaware of the chain of events about to unfold. Andrew asked Colleen and Lucy, "So what are you two going to do when we fight Parvo?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy, "We're fighting too."

Andrew chuckled, "Women shouldn't be allowed to fight."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" called all of the male members of the Rovers and Night Hounds.

Luke smacked the back of Andrew head, apologizing to Lucy and Colleen, "Sorry, that's Andrew for ya. He's the most racist, sexist, politically incorrect person you will ever have the displeasure to meet."

Nick groaned, "Dammit, Andrew!"

0 0 0

Parvo looked down from the bridge of his flying fortress onto the large city of Washington D. C. Parvo watched from the heavens, admiring the view of the city as the morning sun reflected off the concrete and glass jungle. _This will be mine._ Parvo called to Groomer, the woman standing behind the General as she waited patiently for his orders, "Groomer, commence the operation."

"Yes, General," Groomer turned to the computer panel behind her, pushing a large red button. With a metallic whirl, the systems hummed with life as the underbelly of the ship opened revealing several large cannons. From the cannons, blue waves of light fired upon the city blanketing Washington D. C. in its rays of light.

Owners rushed out of their homes in horror, dog walkers ran away from their charges, zoo workers and visitors rushed out of the open gates. All of these people were rushing out into the streets followed by their transformed charges. Large, muscled, and dangerous humanoid animals followed their owners into the open streets. All animals that could walk on land were now Parvo's soldiers. Dogs, cats, lions, crocodiles, snakes, goats, horses overran the inhabitants of Washington D. C.

Watching from the large open windows of the White House, the President watched in sadness as his city was overrun by the pets people have opened their homes to. The President heard the banging against the door as five Secret Service members watched the wooden door, weapons at the ready. The President turned to his computer, an old General's worn face on the screen. "Where are the Avengers?"

The General answered, "They were pulled into another dimension, fighting the Destroyer."

"What about the Justice League?"

"They were sent off to face an alien invasion." The President turned back towards the screen. General Grant said, "Sir, I'm having jets scrambled. We'll be over the skies of Washington under the hour."

The President looked towards the flying fortress in the sky and for the first time noticed the small snowflakes floating from the sky. "I hope we can defend ourselves."

0 0 0

A black mustang trudged through the dirt back roads of New Mexico, stopping in a large open patch of dirt devoid of any dead trees and bushes. Parking in the center, the driver waited several minutes. Soon his patience was rewarded, the ground in front of the car lifted up into the air revealing a large elevator. The black mustang pulled into the metal elevator, the driver shutting down the car as the elevator rumbled back into the earth.

0 0 0

"Everyone to the conference room, NOW!" the Master's worried voice echoed from the PA system.

Without and hesitation, everyone rushed out of the dining room and into the conference room circling around the large TV monitor. Parvo stood in front of the capital building, the President stood next to Parvo's shoulder, held in place by Aka. The President kept his composure even as Aka's claws rested against his neck. Parvo said to the camera, holding a microphone close to his face, "Citizens of the United States of America! I am General Parvo! I have taken control of the nation's capital! If the military attacks, I kill not only this man," motioning towards the President, "but also kill every member of Congress. Soon, Congress will sign over the United States to ME! Soon I will be your Master! Anyone who tries to resist will face the might of my army!"

Hunter growled angrily, smashing his fist into the table as Parvo gloated over hid triumph. "He's gone too far! We have to stop him!"

"And we will," came a younger voice, but this one was dark and angry. Everyone turned to the new arrival, finding the fifteen year old William Jenkins standing in the entrance of the conference room dressed in full combat gear with a large duffel back slung over his shoulder. Hunter noticed the dark bags under his eyes. _Must have been a long drive._

Exile greeted William, with arms wide open, "William, it is good to see you comrade!"

William nodded, moving to the table and dumping the bag onto the table. The sound of metal hitting metal emitted from the bag. "Professor, can you give me any kind of idea the size of Parvo's forces."

Shepherd nodded silently from his chair, changing the screen to reveal a live aerial view of Washington D. C. with several building marked on the map. William asked, "Do you know where they are keeping the police force?"

"It's too early to tell," answered Shepherd, "But it looks like their being moved and kept in the local police offices."

Hunter moved next to the pondering William, the human's eyes on the screen analyzing the situation. Hunter asked, "Any ideas?"

William chewed over his response before he answered, "The situation is bad, but not redeemable." William moved towards the screen, "All we have to do is outline what actually makes up Parvo's forces."

Colleen took up this, "He has a flying fortress of doom, a super-powered group of wolves, and massive amounts of animals turned into his own personal soulders."

William muttered, "At least there is some good to this."

John raised a confused eyebrow, "HOW is any of this good?!"

William continued, "Parvo underestimated his opponent. Since he has not established power yet, most of his time will be spent on ensuring he gains control. We are at the most opportune moment, because Parvo does not have control over the situation. When Parvo gains control, he will dig deep and secure his surrounding, making it more difficult to attack. BUT," emphasizing this point, "right now he is in the open and he is grouping all of the police forces together, making our job easier."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Andrew, dumbfounded at the newcomer's insight.

"Divide and concur," said William, "As Colleen said, there are three main components of Parvo's forces: his army, a group of wolves and his fortress. We divide and take them out."

Shepherd asked, "How do you suppose we do that?"

"Simple," William answered, "We can use Parvo's vanity as a weakness. He feels confident that no one will interfere. He has left himself to be exploited. Hunter," William turned to the Golden Retriever, "I want you and the Rovers to send the team of wolves a message. Challenge them in a one on one fight between the two of you."

"Vhy would de fall for that?" asked Blitz.

"Because we need to hit them where it hurts, their idea of superiority," William explained, "We can use that to split Parvo from his super-powered mutts."

"What about the flying fortress?" asked Ben.

"The Night Hounds need to take down the fortress." William turned to Shepherd, "Can I assume you have something airworthy to handle that behemoth?"

Shepherd rubbed his chin, "We do have some jets, but I'm not sure it will be enough."

William said, "Then contact the military and see how much aid they can give you. ALSO" William stressed this, "make sure they do not attack until I'm in position."

"What are you going to do comrade?" asked Exile.

"I'll infiltrate the city and rally as many cops as I can and lead a full frontal assault against Parvo."

"That sound dangerous mate," commented Colleen.

"Me and Andrew can help," offered Luke Bowman.

"It's still a risk," Shepherd mulled William's plan over in his mind.

"It is a risk, but we need to act tonight!" growled William.

"Why tonight?" asked Hunter.

"Because I can use the cover of darkness to better infiltrate the city and we need to attack before Parvo has the time to set up any kind of defense against a large scale attack," William offered.

Everyone exchanged worried looks, thinking the same thing _Can we really pull this off in such short time?_

Hunter made the final decision, "Alright, we'll go with your plan, but take Luke and Andrew."

"Fine," agreed William, who turned to the wolf with wings and the one with red stripes. "However, you cannot be seen until we strike."

"Why?" whined Andrew.

"Because we do not want to relate the Rovers to our actions, if Parvo even suspects the Rovers are involved he will keep the wolves next to his side making our job much more difficult," William explained.

"When are you going to attack?" asked Shepherd.

"Next morning." William turned to the two teams, "We'll leave this afternoon. I need to be in D. C. before daybreak. When the sun begins to rise, the three teams will begin their operations."

"Is there anything else we should go over?" asked John.

"We'll iron out the detail on our way, but get ready. When it starts, there's no stopping it."

"When what starts?" asked Hunter.

"War."

0 0 0

Lance and Ana stood side by side, watching as all of Washington's police force was forced into the jailhouse next to the police office. They watched as the public servants where herded into the concrete hold. Humanoid cats, dogs and lizard pushed and shoved the blues into the confined space. Ana turned to Lance, worried about Parvo's words earlier today, "Lance, is this really what we want?"

Lance turned to the female, raising a furred eyebrow.

"I mean it's one thing to take the city hostage, but to kill inoccent people. . . I don't think I want this," stated Ana.

Lance grumbled, "I don't like the idea of harming innocent people either, but Parvo deserves our loyalty. He will not let us down."

"Hmph" shrugged Ana, not entirely happy with his comment.

0 0 0

Parvo stood in front of the capital building, taking a break from the crowded inside. _Those overstuffed old fools trying to delay the decision as much as possible. But it will not help them, soon they will inevitably bow to me._

Parvo turned to find Groomer leading a very large lion mutant towards him. The humanoid lion was seven foot tall was very muscular, with a sweeping golden main flowing in the winter breeze over the silvery chest piece he wore. Groomer introduced the lion, "General, this is Kimba. He wishes to lead these soldiers in battle."

Parvo grinned, "Tell me a little about yourself Kimba."

Kimba answered in a low growl, "I am the leader of my pride. I wish only show my strength against a worthy opponent."

Parvo chuckled, "I think we can accomidate."

0 0 0

General Grant grounded his teeth, his eyes switching from the high altitude view of D. C. and the image Professor Shepherd. "Are you sure you can pull this off?"

"I trust my team," answered Shepherd firmly, "They can do this."

Grant grunted, hating having to be in this situation, "I'll scramble a full flight of F-16's and have them in the air waiting for the word from the Rovers."

"Thank you, General."

The General turned off the screen, thinking to himself _God help us all_

0 0 0

William stood in front of the Sky Rover, looking over the oxygen mask he would be wearing later. In order to avoid detection, William, Luke Bowman and Andrew would have to drop from over 10,000 feet in the air into the city. William heard a pair of footsteps walk up to him, but he didn't turn to face them.

Exile placed a hand on William's shoulder, "Are you sure about this comrade?"

"It's the best plan we've got," answered William.

"No, I mean about this fight. You could very well die. Does that not bother you?" Exile said, feeling worried for the young boy. Even though William was more than just a simple boy, Exile still want to believe that deep down beneath the anger, the sadness, the cold a piece of William's innocence remained.

William answered, putting down the mask and turned towards Exile, "It doesn't matter. All that matter is that we end this now."

"Vhat about your life? Does that not mean anything?"

"No, I made my choice," William answered slowly. "All that matters is that we end this madman's game before more innocent people are harmed."

"Vhat are you planning on doing to Parvo vhen you get to him?" Exile asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

William pulled out a knife from his belt. The light glinted off the silver blade, the curves of the knife and handle fit snug in his hand just waiting for him to fulfill its purpose. William admired this knife, six inches of pure stainless steel with a hard cold metal handle. Exile could appreciate the knife, it was an average military knife, more bulky than any kind of fighting knife but the metal was strong and less likely to dull or shatter in combat.

"Justice."

0 0 0

On the plane, William sat at the back next to the door. His mind only on the duties he needed to perform. Night had taken the sky, only the stars and the cities were the only break in the blackness. Hunter flew the plane through the cold and silent night.

John, Blitz and Lucky thought of an idea as they made their way towards the nation's capital. Blitz and Lucky moved next to William, William simply ignored them like many of the Rovers and Night Hounds did. In a flash Blitz and Lucky grabbed William's arms, holding them to his side. William raised an amused eyebrow, "What are you doing?" turning from the Doberman to the Dalmatian.

Blitz answered, "We thought that since you are a hero of some sorts, that you needed an insignia."

"Why?"

"For your own identity," Lucky continued Blitz's train of thought. "We think you need your own sign. Like Batman! You need a symbol to stand next to. Something that says, 'Be afraid! Be very afraid!'"

John opened a can of white paint, dipping his fingers into it. "We thought we'd give you a more personal touch." William didn't struggled, more bemused at the canine's antics than annoyed. With a few simple stokes of a paw, John drew a symbol over the left side of William's vest, just over his left pectoral. When he finished, Blitz and Lucky released William. Lucky kindly handed William a mirror so he could look at John's handiwork. The white paint stood against the black fabric. The image of an oval elongated mask stood against the fabric, the bottom of the mask turning into a sharp point as the top was wide with what looked like two horns at the top of a white mask. William noticed two black slanted eyes towards the top of the little white image.

John asked, "What do you think?"

William shrugged, "I think I can learn to like it." John, Lucky and Blitz smirked at this comment, sharing in the joy of giving something to William.

0 0 0

Night crept along the silent city. The citizens cowered in fear in the cold winter day. Snow fell from the sky, blanketing the city in a light coating to the white substance. The only movement in the city was the groups of humanoid animals sent to patrol the streets. Parvo did not have many guns to provide for such a large company of soldiers, but the soldiers carried their own form of defense in their own natural abilities. The only animals left in the zoo were elephants, giraffes, turtles and any animal Parvo felt was too large, too slow and could endanger or hinder his operation. Parvo's patrols were small in size, varying from four to ten. The majority of his forces were either stationed inside the capital building, guarding Parvo as he forced many of the members of Congress to bend to his demands. A group of twenty-five mutants stood guard around the police jailhouse, twenty standing around the large building as five took reconnaissance on the rooftop.

Dogs, cats and an alligator wearing a warming suite slowly circled around the building, their eyes open for any kind of trouble.

Trouble was closer than they thought.

Two streets away a patrol of animal mutants passed the Washington communications center, heart of all of Washington D. C.'s radio, TV and public speakerphone wired throughout the main center of the public areas. The group consisted of two dogs, a cat and a cheetah. Only the dogs carried any weapons, since the cheetah and cat preferred to use their natural abilities over the lasers Parvo offered them. The two cats too lead, while the dogs covered the rear. Anyone would wonder how someone could even get cats and dogs to work together. Some would consider the match a miracle. But tonight they were just targets.

As the animal entered the shadow of the building, a figure jumped out at them. The shadow threw a knife into the neck of the cheetah. The shadow rushed the remaining three as they turned wildly toward him, the figure grabbed the laser of the closest canine, smashing the carbine into the canine's nose before taking a small knife and driving it deep into the canine's eye socket. The cat and dog rushed the unknown assailant, the shadow kicking the cat in the gut before throwing the body of their downed companion into the other dog. The cat was on its feet in a heartbeat, rushing at the shadow with claws outstretched. The shadow caught the cat's paws twisting them painfully outward, before kicking the cat in its kneecap. The feline dropped to its knee, hissing in pain as the shadow grabbed its head delivering a powerful twist, breaking the feline's neck with a sickening crunch. The canine fumbled desperately with the radio attached to his color, but a cold gloved hand from the shadow wrapped around the canine's windpipe. The shadow squeezed the life out of the poor dog. The shadow let go as the body gave one final desperate spasm in an attempt to break the shadow's hold.

When the canine finally gave in, the shadow stood up and entered the communication building, leaving the dead in the cold night air.

Inside the capital building, Parvo had constructed a makeshift communications center with twenty of his soldiers sitting in front of several radios. Their job was to monitor the communication between his patrols and guards. This group was meant to coordinate the movement of his soldiers and to ensure no signals left Washington through any normal channels. "Groomer," called one grey and black stripped cat.

"Vhat is it?" asked Groomer, moving over towards the feline.

"I've lost contact with squad 11."

Groomer called General Parvo, who was sitting at a table relaxing for a moment. Parvo got to his feet, moving to stand next to Groomer, asking the feline, "Where were they last seen?"

"In front of public communications," answered the cat.

A dog with orange fur and a brown spot over his left eyes spoke up, "Sir, I'm getting a signal from public communications."

"Are they calling someone?" asked Groomer.

"No, ma'am. It appears their accessing the public speakers."

Parvo said, "Send a couple of patrols to public communications. Capture them if they can. I want to see who was bold enough to try this little stunt."

Parvo and Groomer exchanged confused looks as a growling voice said over the public speakers, "Citizens of Washington D. C. This is the Demon." The voice boomed over the empty streets, mutants and human turned to the closest source of the voice they were near. Some citizens even ran to the windows of their houses, listening for any sign of hope. "As many of you are aware, this nation has been set upon many laws to ensure the rights of every man, woman and child are protected. But some believe themselves above the law." The voice's growl echoed over the city, sending chills down the spines of Parvo's army as well as lifting the spirit of its citizens. The contained cops as well as those confine to their homes felt their hearts lift as they listened to the voice, "Parvo is not the law. . . **I'm the law.** Parvo is nothing but a criminal, whose crimes include terrorism, harming the innocent, and treason. And is now under sentence of death. Anyone or anything that comes between me and my civil duty will be held in accord with Parvo's crimes…" The voice paused for a moment, adding more of a dramatic effect, "And as for you Parvo, Judgment is coming."

With that the voice ended, falling away into the wind.

Parvo growled angrily, "Get him, now!" _How dare he show the nerve of challenging me! I'll make him suffer for this!_

Ten of the guards of the police officers, rushed to the communication center. The alligator radioed to Parvo, "We have three down!"

The group rushed into the building, searching the first floor, second and stopping on the third floor. The group surrounded a large circular office made of a fogged glass, the center of the communications room. The room was the only one with any source of light in it, and inside the room they could make out the silhouette of a figure but the glass was too blurry to make out any detail. The ten mutants took aim and fired on the room. Red lasers cut through the glass and the body, leaving trails of smoke to waft in the air filling the room with the smell of burnt flesh. One brave canine opened the glass door, yelping at the sight. Inside the room was body of a black and white canine with a thin metal wire wrapped around his neck hanging from the ceiling, his eyes glazed and wide open. The other animal looked inside, nearly losing their lunch over their strangled comrade.

Outside, the Demon watched from a distance as the group of animal went in. With the flick of a button, the building exploded in a violent burst of light and sound. The Demon moved to his next target, his boots crunching against the snow. Coldness was all he felt, for taking the lives of so many men, all he felt was the cold.

Parvo and Groomer looked through the open windows, seeing the flickering flames of a raging fire. Parvo called, "Kimba!"

The lion was at his side in an instant, "Yes, General?"

Parvo growled, "Prepare everyone in front of the Capital building. I think you may have an enemy worthy to test our strength." The lion grinned toothily, leaving Parvo and Groomer to ready the others.

Lance entered the room, holding a single disk in his paw, "I have something you want to see, General."

Parvo took the disk, putting into the nearest computer. On the screen the image of Hunter appeared, wearing his trademark no-care grin, "Good-morning, Parvo. I just wanted to send this friendly little challenge to your gaggle of wolves." Lance's fur bristled at Hunter's no care attitude towards his companions. "The Rovers and I want to challenge your little pups, one-on-one," Hunter continued in his American drawl. "Unless the big bad wolves are afraid of the little doggies," Hunter scoffed mocking the wolves. Lance's fists curled in anger, his claws digging into his palms.

Hunter finished the message, "Meet us in front of the Lincoln memorial at first light. Then we will finish this, once and for all."

Lance turned to Parvo. Parvo saw the anger behind the wolf's eyes, the lust for blood. Parvo didn't stop the wolf, only saying, "Show that mutt what you're made of. But leave Aka, if this is a trap I may need him at my side."

"Good," growled Lance, storming out of the room to get his team.

0 0 0

The guards on top of the roof of the jailhouse looked deep into the night, trying to make out any movement in the winter snow. One dog, one cat, a lizard, a tiger and a horse stood on the roof. The dog looked towards the east, looking over the streets and the rooftops. She was the first to die. In one instant, a bullet ripped through skull and grey matter in a small puff. The remaining four turned as their companion collapsed onto the hard roof, blood pooling under her body. The next was the cat, then the lizard, then the horse. All of them died at the hands of the deadly sniper three roofs away, aiming at them from a high hotel roof. The tiger panicked and ran towards the door. As his paw wrapped around the handle, a bullet ripped through the night air and tore the hand free from its own. The tiger gazed in horror at his missing appendage, all that was left of his the bloody stump of his wrist. The tiger didn't suffer long, as a final bullet ended his suffering.

On the rooftop, Luke said a silent prayer to his fellow living creature before throwing the sniper rifle away. Luke jumped off the roof, using his wings to glide from the fifty-story hotel to the cold street. The hippie made his way towards the jailhouse, ready to meet Andrew and the Demon.

The remaining ten guards turned in horror as a black humanoid hound slowly walked towards them, his slatted eyes filled with the fires of hell as he moved towards the group. One yelled, "Stop!" Andrew didn't comply. The guard fired a warning shot. Andrew didn't even slow, instead picking up speed. Andrew ran full sprint at the guards, howling at the top of his voice.

But Andrew wasn't alone.

From the side, the Demon rushed the guards. Knives flashing as he slashed and gutted two mutants before the rest even knew what was going on. The Demon dispatched the third opponent by taking off its head with a mighty swing as Andrew launched himself onto the two closest mutants. The crazed tiger-dog ripped their throats with one fluid motion. Blood and crimson bubbles left their open throats, their lives leaving their bodies as Andrew slammed his palm into the next opponents chest. The Demon threw his knives into two charging mutants, the cold metal sinking into their flesh. Andrew grabbed the gun arm of a horse mutant, breaking the arm with a thrust of his arm, finishing with an uppercut breaking its neck. Andrew lifted the heavy animal's body over his shoulders, smashing it a smaller cat. The cat was crushed underneath the massive horse's weight. The Demon battered a feline mutant, grabbing its left arm as the claw attempted to swipe at him. Holding the arm tightly, the Demon smashed his fist into the tiger's throat again and again. Blood flowed out of the feline's mouth, throat smashed in and incapable of breathing.

Luke Bowman reached the jailhouse to find William and Andrew finished dispatching all of the guard, police were slowly filling out as Andrew moved towards Luke. Luke Bowman asked, "How'd it go?"

Andrew shrugged, "Killed all but one of the guards."

"What happened to the last one?"

Andrew looked back at the memory. A scared white poodle, cowered against the building as Andrew moved towards him wearing a wide, insane smile as the poor street lights glinted off his sharp teeth. The poodle turned his weapon on himself and did the unthinkable. "Pussed out like a bitch!" answered Andrew.

The Commissioner and William moved towards Luke Bowman and Andrew. The Commissioner said, "This young man tells me you have allies waiting to strike along sides us when we attack Parvo."

Luke Bowman answered, "Yes, sir. The Road Rovers and Night Hounds are standing by. We'll begin when the sun rises."

"Good," the Commissioner grinned, his white hair billowing in the wind. "My boys are ready for a fight."

Andrew turned to Luke Bowman, "I wish Nick was here. It just doesn't feel right without him."

The Demon took charge of the situation, "We have less than two hours to get into position in front of the Capital building. We have a lot of cops to move. So let's start!"

0 0 0

Nick groaned into consciousness, his head filled with a loud buzzing sound. Ignoring his head, he tried to move his soar arms. Nick's eyes cleared in an instant as he remembered what had happened. Not knowing where he was, Nick struggled against the hoist holding him up.

A humanoid bloodhound wearing a lab coat burst into the OR, saying, "Don't struggle! I'll help you out!" Doctor Hubert helped Nick slip out of the tight harness, taking Nick under the arm.

"NO!" said Nick in defiance as Doctor Hubert tried to take some of his weight. Nick instead moved towards the hospital bed, holding onto the metal edge to steady his weak legs. Nick took a tentative step forward, then another until he felt more confident as he marched out of the OR. "Where are Luke and Andrew?"

"They're not here," answered Huber fussing around Nick. The human marched into the Road Rover Conference room. Professor Shepherd shocked at the sudden the young man walking around in his condition.

"Where are Luke and Andrew?" Nick persisted, looking up and into the glowing eyes of Professor Shepherd.

Professor Shepherd answered, "They went with the Road Rovers to our nation's capital, to stop Parvo."

Nick was confused for a moment, before realization struck him, "They went to fight?"

"Yes," answered Shepherd.

"Get me to your nation's capital," demanded Nick, eyes alive with defiant fire.

"But your injuries . . ."began Doctor Hubert.

"It doesn't matter! I'm not going to leave them!" Nick turned to the Professor, "I need to help them, please let me do this."

Shepherd sighed, motioning towards the door to the armory. The metal door opened, as Shepherd ordered Hubert, "Strap him into the experimental armor."

"But we haven't tested it!"

"Doctor Huber," said the Professor kindly, "it may give him the fighting chance he deeds to help his friends." Shepherd said to Nick, "Now, the suite will amplify your physical strength as well as protect you like any armor, but the suite will lose power quickly. Are you willing to accept that risk?"

"Yes," answered Nick defiantly.

Hubert sighed, marching Nick over to the armory. As they entered, a large upright metal cabinet just a head taller than Nick opened revealing a shiny metal suit. The suite had metal plates outlining the pectoral, abdomen and side, leaving a thin gap between for flexibility. The metal plates also contoured to the shoulders, elbows, gauntlets, thighs, knees, boots and groan. The metal armor was sleek and silver, with black appearing between the gaps of the armor. A thin, red plated metal belt stood around the waste, a square buckle at the center of the belt with the initials RR embroidered in gold shown in the bright lights. Nick also noticed the insignia on the left pectoral plate, just above the heart. It looked like a dog with sharp teeth howling in the air, the Road Rovers insignia. Hubert quickly began to help Nick into the suite, the human shedding off the bloody remnants of his shirt and his pants.

Dr. Huber first wrapped a black belt around Nick's exposed waist. The belt tightened as Huber took a very flexible component that smacked against the back of Nick's knees. This component had several intricate parts that looked like a replica of the spine, only metal with long needles sticking out of holes in certain parts of the metal components. Hubert explained as he finished buckling the two metal fasteners at the front of the belt, tightening it, "This is an acupuncture spinal aligner. It is meant to attached to the spin and straighten it out." Nick hissed in pain as Hubert pressed the cold rubber against his back, the needles sinking deep into the flesh. As soon as the device was finished, Nick didn't feel that much pain in his back. In fact he felt his posture was straighter now.

Hubert and Nick wasted no time, pulling on all of the components of the suite. Nick looked in mirror as he pulled on the heavy metal gauntlets, noticing how dashing the person in the mirror was. Except for the pale skin, he looked pretty damn good in a suit.

Hubert turned to the human, "Now are there any weapons you want to take with you?"

Nick looked around all he could find were lots guns both large and small. "I can't fire a gun without my glasses," commented Nick, "My aim will be off. Do you have a sword or some knives?"

Hubert thought for a moment, before a light bulb went off in his head. "I've got it!" Rushing to a nearby cabinet, Hubert rummaged underneath it before pulling out a long narrow package wrapped in a silky crimson fabric. Unwrapping the item Hubert introduced, "This is the first sword of its kind. Made of carbon steel, this blade is the sharpest weapon on earth because it was built with a particle engine that sends high powered energy along the blade." As the last bit of cloth fell, Nick's eyes widened at Hubert held toward him a beautiful sword. The hilt was wrapped with tight black leather. The guard consisted of a square blocky canine's mouth, the blade shooting out from between the canine's teeth. The guard had pointed ears reaching an inch towards the hilt, as the muzzle of the guard rose three inches down the blade. The guard was black, with exception to the white teeth that matched the silvery blade. The blade was one single piece of bright, shining silver, with only one cutting edge much like a katana.

Nick took the weapon by the hilt, weighing it in his hands as he gripped the hilt with both hands. "It'll do," commented Nick, looking over to Huber, who held out a black sheath for the weapon. Nick took the sheath, sheathing the blade before he tied it onto his back.

"Now how do I get to your nation's capital?"

Huber escorted Nick into the vehicle bay, where Professor Shepherd was waiting for them in front of what looked like a large silver missile with a red top. Except the side of the missile was open, reveal enough room for someone to stand inside it and strap into a leather harness and buckles. Nick raised an eyebrow, "You want me to fly in a missile?"

"You have less than two hours to make it to Washington D.C." answered Shepherd, "This is the fastest mode of transport to get you there."

Nick grumbled, "Alright, but if I die I'm haunting your asses!" Nick stepped into the missile, buckling in.

Just before the door closed, Hubert grabbed one on Nick's hands, turning to show Nick to top of his wrist. On the gauntlet a pattern of square boxes moved from just below his wrist and made a circular spiral just below his elbow. In the center of the spiral, a large silver button stood out, "Push this to turn on the suites strength enhancements."

Nick nodded. Doctor Hubert and Professor Shepherd jumped back as the silver doors closed, RR sprayed in red paint showing off the side against the metal's silver coat. Fire erupted from the bottom of the projectile, launching Nick into the air at high speeds. Shepherd asked Hubert, "Did I do the right thing, Doctor?"

The bloodhound only shrugged, as Nick was pushed against the sides of the metal deathtrap he rode in. _I hope this has vomit bags!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers.  
Winter fell on the capital city, bringing with it light coating of snow over the streets and rooftops. Snowflakes fell from the heavens onto the black asphalts. Snow swirled in endless patterns across the surface of the city, dancing to the gusts of wind that stirred them. The sun light up the sky casting the city in a grey hue. An air of pent up fear filled the street, matching the gloom of the winter day. It was as if the heavens knew of the battle being waged, a battle for a city, a country, the nation's soul.  
Hunter flew the Sky Rover over the Lincoln Memorial. Colleen flew copilot next to the Retriever while the rest of the original team took up space behind the pair. His mood matched the weather. _So many things can go wrong. Can we honestly pull this off?_  
Colleen watched Hunter, noticing the deepening furrow of his brow. Colleen reached over, giving Hunter a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. The Golden Retriever exchanged a worried look with the Collie. Colleen reassured him, "It'll be alright H'nter."  
Hunter nodded, feeling better she was with him. Exile commented, "Do not worry so much, comrade. I have faith in comrades! And we will win! I know it!"  
"Rah rahrahrahrahrah," (I agree Exile, they won't let us down.) said Shag.  
Blitz said, "I only feel sorry for the poor mutts that come against us. Ve are de Road Rovers, de good guys and the good guys always win!"  
Hunter commented, wearing his traditional goofy grin, "That's nice Blitz."  
Hunter pulled the Sky Rover over the tranquil water in front of the Lincoln memorial. The jets stirred the cold water into a bubbling fury. Standing in front of the memorial, five crimson figures leaned against the cold marble. Hunter called to the rest of the Rovers, "Rovers, let's kick their tails!"  
0 0 0  
John the German shepherd sat in the pilot's seat of an F-16 wearing a green flight suit and grey mask with helmet, leading the rest of the Night Hounds into battle. The five Night Hounds angled in an arrowhead formation towards Parvo's flying fortress, with two more flights of jets position to the canine's left and right side. The sun's warming rays filtered through the clouds lighting the fluffy white stuff as the jets hurtled under the dark blue sky. Up here it was peaceful, ignoring the bustling world below it. In the quiet morning sky, all you could here was your own breath as it entered and exited. Almost as if this silence was the voice of God, at one with something that was tranquil and so far away from our lives.  
The German shepherd was tense as they flew above the dark grey clouds. The sun at their backs, John was mesmerized at the beauty of the shadows in the high atmosphere as the sun cast shadows in all directions. John decided to give the team a prep talk, still waiting for a signal from William to start the attack. "Well, guys…" a very female "HRMPH!" making John add, "and gal, I'm not one for long speeches. . ."  
"We know," added the American accent of Lucky, the Dalmatian.  
"But we've come a long way," John grumbled getting very annoyed at the interruptions. "We've gone from a couple of teenage pups trained by the CIA, now working with some super powered canines. I know we haven't had the best of upbringings, but here we are… defending the Earth from evil. And you know what?!" John took a deep, "What matters is that here today, few stood against a maniac! Today we are going to show the world what we are made of!"  
The Night Hounds howled in agreement, while every pilot winced as the high pitched howled bellowed through their radios.  
0 0 0  
The Capitol Building stood under the grey morning sky, the sun blocked by the large clouds relieving snow from high in the atmosphere onto the earth. Even in the cold twilight the Capitol Building's white splendor and curved archways were still a sight to behold even in the cold, dead grey light. Snow drifted lazily from the clouds onto the black concrete and green lawns surrounding the building. Standing in front of the capital building, a large mob of at least 5,000 humanoid animals stood at the reading, looking towards the streets. The once creatures were now human in form, standing on two legs varying from cats, dogs, lions, hogs, tigers and reptilians wearing varying designs of armor the same silver material with matching helmets. These soldiers shifted uneasily, anticipation flowing through their ranks as they stood facing their opponent.  
Standing on the cold hard blacktop, the police stood ready standing tall with weapons held ready in their hands ranging from batons to rifles to riot shields. Scattered throughout the cloud of blue suites white SWAT logos shown against the dark color each face wore a hardened look. _There's only one police in this city!_ Each officer held this same though in their minds as they stood in the cold air. Even thou their numbers were only 3,000, these officers were ready to fight.  
Standing at the top of the Capitol Building's stairway, stood the tall proud Kimba, the leader of his pride. His attention was not on the crowd of blues, but the three figures that stood in front of them. Three figures in front of the officers stood out like soar thumbs against the blue. To the left, a tan wolf with large eagle wings folded to his back against the bright blue, red and green tie-dyed shirt. To the right, a dark black wolf with red stripes all along his body only wearing a pair of blue jeans stood. Kimba's main focus was on the center figure, a boy with light brown hair wearing a black bulletproof vest, pants and long sleeve shirt. The most peculiar thing was the small white mark over his heart, an arrowhead face with curved horns shined against the black fabric. The fifteen year old boys face was hard with three horizontal scars on the left side of his face, his eyes cold. He was the most dangerous. Those eyes were the eyes of a killer. Kimber thought to himself _So this is the Demon! Hrmph. . . He may be worth some fun._  
Andrew gripped, "I'm really _REALLY_ cold!"  
"That's what you get for not wearing a jacket," hissed Luke, eyeing the large crowd.  
William hissed, shutting up Andrew before he could retort, "Shut up and get ready!"  
Before any of the armies could react, a large missile plummeted from the sky crashing into the soft green grass. Embedding itself into the earth, the grey projectile stood alone in the yard. Luke and Andrew gasped as part of the grey projectile swung outward on two hinges revealing a very pale and very green Nick wearying some kind of futuristic silver armor with a sword strapped to his back. Luke and Andrew rushed to their friend as he woozily moved away from his mode of transport as the world spun around him. Luke and Andrew embraced their friend, keeping Nick up when he was about to fall. Startled Nick looked down at the two, "I'm going to take a stab and say 'Luke and Andrew.'"  
"How'd you know?" asked Andrew, flabbergasted as Luke and Andrew released him.  
Nick commented, "No one in their right minds would hug a guy that just exited a live missile." Nick turned, observing the army standing in front of the pristine building.  
Inside Parvo, Groomer and Aka watched on a small screen the arrival of Nick. Parvo turned to Aka, "Deal with him." The Malamute moved without question outside as Parvo turned to Groomer, "My dear Groomer, I have an idea." Groomer moved closer to the General.  
William walked up to stand next to Nick and gang, "You ready for this?"  
Nick noticed the Malamute he very much wanted to see exit the Capital Building, "Yeah."  
William noticed Nick's eyes as he followed the Malamute's progress behind the enemy army, "What's the plan?"  
"He's mine."  
"He's all yours," was all William commented as Nick pointed directly at Aka, then bumped his fists together.  
Parvo's voice echoed from the inside of the building, echoed by the speakers standing next to the doors, "Disperse or you will be destroyed. If you throw your arms down and I will spare your live you have ten seconds to comply."  
William responded by pulling out the Glock on his left hip and fired a single shot into the army. The bullet buried itself into the head of some unfortunate cat with grey fur and black stripes. The animals surrounding the creature as the bullet buried between the eyes of the cat gasped in horror.  
A roar both armies rushed at each other, William, Luke, Andrew and Nick leading the front of the police. The blues and animals collided, police and animal resorting to close courter combat.  
0 0 0  
"GO!" William's growl echoed through the Rover's and Night Hound's radios. John took the signal, pushing the throttle forward, leading the attack on the fortress.  
All F-16 rolled to the left, defending several hindered feet to meet their target. Up ahead was Parvo's fortress, floating calmly between the mountains of fluffy clouds its jet stirring the sky around it. John called out, "Incoming!" Sleek versions of the F-16 with a bright reflective silver coating exited the sky fortress's hanger. Thirty air rafts met the Night hounds and US jets, everyone scattering and pursuing their own targets. Bullets tore through the air as each side contested for dominance.  
0 0 0  
Hunter stood in front of the Lincoln memorial, the large marble building shining as the white marble reflected the sun's morning rays, to his left stood Colleen and Blitz and to his right Exile and Shag. Standing opposite of the Road Rovers stood Red Battalion, their dark crimson armor a drastic contrast to the Rovers' silver armor. Lance stood at the head of the group across from Hunter. To his right stood Ana and Blaze with Brock and Lou on the other side of their leader.  
The dogs and wolves exchanged venomous stares. Hunter and Lance stared into each other's eyes, anger etched in every line of their face. Hunter said with forced happiness, "Glad you could make it."  
Lance growled, "You wanted a fight, so let's get to it."  
Both teams stood against each other, muscles twitching waiting for the other to make a move. However, through the Rovers William's only advice in this fight, _"Let them come to you, do not go to them."_ A breeze filtered between the two groups, bringing with it the cold winter air. In the instant that breeze ended, the wolves and canines reacted.  
The wolves jumped, tackling the Rovers. Hunter caught Lance, the wolf driving Hunter back into the marble pillar of the Lincoln Memorial. Lance drove Hunter into the memorial's pillar. The pillar cracked as Hunter felt pain arced up his back. Hunter grabbed Lance by the shoulder, tossing Lance to the side and launching at the wolf.  
Ana and Colleen exchanged blows in rapid succession. Colleen blocked the tan wolf's side kick, sending a karate-chop towards Ana's collar. Ana caught Colleen's wrist, turning around and flipping the Callie over her shoulder and onto the cold hard concrete ground. Colleen looked up at the wolf, performing a perfect ax kick. Ana stumbled back as Colleen jumped to her feet. The two jumped at each other, both caught the other with an air kick.  
Exile grappled with Brock, the majority of the wolf's body covered with solid rock. Exile grimaced deeper as the Brock pushed the husky back towards the large marble building. Exile pulled Brock towards him, catching the wolf by surprise and slammed his head into the wolf's. Exile and Brock took a step back rubbing their sore heads. Exile recovered first, rushing the rock wolf and punching him in the stomach. Pain filled Exile's paw as he retracted his fist, rubbing his red knuckles. Brock took the distraction, grabbing Exile by the scruff of his neck and driving him towards the closest pillar. Exile slammed through the white marble pillar, the rock shattering and sending shards in all directions.  
Blitz ducked Blaze's left cross, slashing at the red wolf's chest. Blaze jumped to the side, the claws missing by only a few centimeters. Blitz and Blaze circled each other as they readied for the other to act. Blaze threw his paws in front of him, flames rushing out towards the Doberman. Blitz ducked and rolled towards the wolf, delivering a powerful uppercut to his muzzle. Blaze dodged Blitz's claws as he slashed at the wolf. Taking a step back, Blaze reached up and touched his split lip. Looking at the smear of blood on his glove, Blaze's lips curled up in an insane smile. "Now we're getting somewhere!" Blitz dove behind the side of the building as a torrent of flame rushed at him, scarring the rock as the wolf laughed manically as he gave chase.  
Shag ran with all of his life, around the large statue of Abraham Lincoln as Lou chased the cowardly sheepdog. The wolf chastised the sheepdog, "Oh come on! I just want to play!"  
As Shag rounded the corner to the front of Lincoln, Hunter was slammed into the tough marble scaring Shag out of his fur. Shag spun around, finding Lou right in front of him. Shag panicked and punched the wolf in the stomach. Loy flew back into the wall as Shag ran towards the entrance of the memorial. Lance hit Hunter with a left cross, then a right. Hunter caught the right cross with his left forearm striking the wolf with a right cross. Lance stepped back, smiling at the Golden Retriever, "I that all you got?"  
"You have no idea!" growled Hunter, as Lance rushed forward sending his right fist at Hunter. Hunter ducked under the paw. Lance growled in pain as his fist made contact with the hard marble statue. Hunter and the rest of the Rover struggled with their enemy as more battles ragged elsewhere.  
0 0 0  
A sea of struggle bodies of blue uniforms and animals struggled in front of the capital building. Andrew and Luke, the once humans, fought tooth and nail as the battle of the nation continued. Andrew ducked a crocodile's claw, upper-cutting the beast and stabbing its throat with his claws. Blood flowed from the reptile's neck as Andrew turned to receive a black fluffy dog's fist in his face. Andrew grabbed the dog's arm, slamming his elbow into the arm and breaking it. Andrew called to Luke, who was right behind him blocking the swipes from a cat humanoid, "Hey Luke!"  
"What?!" yelled Luke, grabbing the cat's arm and spinning it into an oncoming cat.  
"Doesn't this remind of that time in Bangkok?"  
"How does one hangover leading us into a fight with some drug lords, kidnapping a Buddhist monk, Nick sleeping with Ramona Ryder, you getting a tattoo on your left butt cheek of a butterfly…" Luke continued, kicking a large pit-bull who was charging him.  
"YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!" yelled the tiger wolf, grabbing a canine strangling a cop by the throat and delivering a quick powerful twist breaking its neck.  
The Demon moved his way up the white steps of the Capital Building, weaving between his allies and enemies with his left hand empty to either punch or attack and a Glock handgun in his right hand. The Demon's vision was only ahead; whoever got in his way was dead before they knew it. Near the top, a black pug's fist caught the Demon by the side of the face. William retaliated by kicking the canine in the chest. As the creature fell back on his tail, William fired several shot into its chest. Stepping over the body, William was attacked by a feline from the left. William jabbed the grey furred cat under its lung, kicking the cat in its kneecap. The cat dropped to its knees, the Demon dispatching it with a bullet in the head. The Demon reached the top of the steps, a large buff humanoid lion stood with his arm crossed waiting for the Demon.  
The other animals gave Kimba a few feet of space as he stood waiting for his true opponent. Now he stood in front of him, a fifteen year old human wearing black full body suit with bulletproof vest. The human had a holster on each hip with a large silver magnum revolver under his right arm and one Glock in the left hip holster. Kimba was intrigued that this unassuming boy was what Parvo was worried about. And he was right. It was the Demon's eyes that made Kimba itch with anticipation, the cold grey eyes full of anger. Kimba grumbled, his loud voice rising over the struggling animals and humans around him, "So you are the Demon?" The Demon didn't answer. "For some reason, I was expecting more. I hope you're a better fighter than you look."  
"Let's hope so."  
With a smirk Kimba rushed the younger human. William ducked under the lions quick and deadly claws. Delivering a powerful punch in Kimba's gut, William followed up by delivering a powerful elbow up into Kimba's jaw. Kimba remained unaffected, his powerful paws slashing William on the right side of the face cutting deeply. Blood dotted the ground as William dodged the lion's left claw. The lion and the Demon circled, all of the bodies struggling around them forgotten. The lion lunged at the Demon both claws at the front and ready to render the soft human's flesh. The Demon rushed forward, blocking the claws by driving down his forearms and gripped the lion by his mane. Driving Kimba's head down, the Demon smashed the lion's muzzle into his knee. The Demon released the lion's head as it arched forward.  
Kimba grinned, not affected by the hit and instead of falling backwards, moved towards his opponent. Catching the Demon by surprise, Kimba embraced William in a savage bear hug digging both of his claws into the bulletproof vest. The lion had the advantage when he became more human, his claws were increased dramatically in size as the pinpoint tips of the black nails slipped through the weave of Kevlar fibers. Pain filled William's sides as he felt the lion was going to snap his back in half. Grunting, the Demon brought both his hands together over his head and smashed both his fists into the lion's forehead. Kimba growled as the Demon readied for a second strike. Kimba leaned backwards, bringing William down on the steps with the full strength of gravity. Kimba rolled over on his front as William jumped to his feet launching forward at the lion. Kimba pushed from the ground with his strength, but he wasn't fast enough. William's boot made full contact with the lion's muzzle, the cartridge crunching sickeningly as Kimba flew backwards onto his feet. The Demon continued forward, rolling to the right as Kimba's claws slashed out tearing through the fabric of his armor. The Demon kicked Kimba's side, the lion taking a step forward and turning towards his bleeding opponent cursing through his teeth, "I'm going to rip you to shreds!"  
William responded, "Bring it!" as the two launched at each other, pounding away at their opponent.  
Nick moved through the crowd of bodies, sending a fist or foot to whoever was in his way. A sea of blue uniforms, fur and silver armor surrounded him as he made his way to his target. Nick grabbed the claws of a lizard, bringing the lizard closer to him and slamming his elbow into its face. Twisting to the left, Nick threw the lizard to the side taking several steps back. A solid wall of muscle met Nick's back as he tried to move backwards. The human boy lifted a hand giving the wall an experimental probing with his finger. _Hmmm… It feels hard, but soft. . . like fur, but with a lot of muscles… HEY! Wait a minute!_ Looking up, Nick gasped in horror as he looked up into the black and white furred Malamute wearing blood red armor. Jumping away as far as he could, spinning to face his opponent. Aka wore an amused smirk, "Didn't you have enough the last time we met?"  
"No, I'm ready for round two!" answered Nick, reaching out with his left hand and pressing a small silver button on his wrist guard. Lights light up and down both of the arm guards, beginning with a swirling patter around the button running all the way to the wrist.  
Both human and Malamute rushed each other, right fists held at the ready. The pair met, striking out with all their power behind them. Human and canine fist made contact. With an explosion of air Nick, Aka and several others around the pair were sent back from the shockwave. Aka wore a look of surprise, turning from Nick to his own paw. For the first time, Aka felt an immense pain in his paw. It wasn't broken, but bruised.  
Nick, taking advantage of the Malamute's confusion, rushed the canine with an overpowered upper-cut into Aka's stomach. Bile rose in Aka's mouth as he flew backwards, into the white walls of the capital building. Marble cracked as Aka slammed into it. Nick rushed at full speed after his quarry, tackling Aka with all of the force in his suit. Aka and Nick drove through the marble walls of the Capital Building, sending chunks of marble and wood splinters in all directions.  
Aka and Nick flew into a well decorated office, crushing the large mahogany desk placed in the center of the room. Aka gripped Nick under both arms and with a mighty heave lifted Nick off the ground and slammed him full body into the book shelf. Wood crushed under the force of Nick's body. Rolling to the ground, Nick lifted his head to find Aka's boot over his head. Nick rolled to the side, dodging the boot by a few inches as the boot crashed through the cement floor.  
Jumping to his feet, Nick and Aka squared off in the center of the office. Nick snidely remarked, "Having fun?"  
"Oh, I haven't even begun to play." Aka said, smoothly grabbing Nick by the scruff of the neck and slamming him through the wooden door of the office. A female secretary screamed as two bodies flew through the splintered wood into the white washed wall opposite. Dust and drywall flew around the pair as Nick upper-cut the malamute's muzzle. Aka loosened his grip, Nick taking the opportunity grabbed Aka's left arm and pinned it behind his back as he drove the malamute head-first into the wall.  
0 0 0  
In the sky above the capital city, another war raged above. The dark grey military F-16 battled for supremacy of the sky against the silver crafts. John swerved to the right, tailing a silver craft as it desperately tried to outmaneuver him. John swerved to the right. _Almost there…_ The craft moved between the green dot that marked his targeting computer. _Almost there . . ._ The craft slowly moved towards the right in front of the green marker. _Gotcha!_  
Pulling the trigger on the stick, 8mm rounds ripped through the air, tearing into the silver craft. Smoke flowed from the silver craft as the metal rounds tore through its body. The metal shell exploded into a thousand pieces, sending smoke and fire into the atmosphere. "OH YEAH!" yelled John.  
But his victory was short lived as his panicked Dalmatian teammate yelled, "Help me! I have four on my tail! I can't shake 'em!"  
John spun his jet around, finding Lucky on the small Intel screen to his right where all of his teammates and the other pilots where marked. It took no time to locate the Dalmatian, he was the only one with four silver crafts chasing a single jet as it twisted and spun throughout the gunfire and jets. John raced towards Lucky, fire rushing out of the back of his F-16 as he flew through the sky.  
All four targets flared up on the screen, Jason shouting as he fired both side wing missiles and two of the missiles from under his wings. The missiles left the aircraft with a streak of white smoke, rushing towards the silver crafts. John's missile hit all four crafts as John sailed over them, the burning infernos casting an orange light across the German shepherd's mask and helmet. John called, "You OK Lucky?"  
"Yeah," grumbled Lucky, not happy at having to be saved. "Thanks, John."  
"No problem," said John casually as he dodged an oncoming squadron of fighters by pushing the nose of his jet towards the earth. _How many more are there?_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers, all other characters are of my own creation.

Hunter and Lance struggled, the wolf smashing the Golden Retriever's head into the side of the marble chair Lincoln was sitting on. Lights briefly flashed in front of him. Hunter grunting as the wolf threw him away from the memorial, as he slid across the marble floor. Hunter scrambled to his feet, red blood smearing against the right side of his face. Lance stalked towards the Golden Retriever, grinning murderously as he approached the dog. The fight wasn't going well for the Road Rovers.

Colleen ducked under Ana's claws as they slashed towards her face. Colleen sent her right fist at the she-wolf's face. Ana caught the punch with her right hand, twisting Colleen's arm as she moved forward to deliver a devastating knee into the collie's stomach. Colleen spat the bile filling her mouth onto the ground, clenching her stomach as she backed away from the wolf. Ana rushed Colleen, the collie blocking Ana's high kick and countering with her own.

Shag shivered as the red furred wolf Lou stalked closer to him, his back pressed against the right side of Lincoln's chair. Lou grinned evilly, five feet away and closing. Shag plunged his paws into his fur as the wolf continued to approach, Lou's claws held at the ready to render the sheepdog's flesh. Two feet away Lou ready to attack, his ear's pushed back against his head as he slashed with his right claw. Lou was surprised as Shag pulled out a large maple baseball bat, whacking the wolf upside the head. Lou flew back into the marble walls lining the interior of the landmark. Lou angrily got to his feet, blood tricking down the back of his neck matching his crimson armor. Shag panicked looking down at his bat then to the angry wolf stocking towards him. Shag jumped out of his skin as a smoking Blitz skidded in front of him, facing off against the dark grey Blaze. Shag tapped the Doberman on the shoulder causing Blitz's head to snap at him, "Vhat?"

Shag shoved the bat into Blitz's arms, mumbling incoherently before turning to Lou and pointing at Blitz before he took off at high speed around the corner of Lincoln's statue. Blitz raised an eyebrow looking from Blaze to Lou. Lou simply growled before once again giving chase. Blitz turned to Blaze as the wolf prepared a fireball the size of a volleyball to throw at him. As Blaze launched the projectile, Blitz did the only thing he could think off.

Blitz pulled the bat back, forming a perfect American baseball batter position as the flaming ball left the paws of the flaming wolf. The bright ball flew through the air, sending wasps of black smoke into the air as the flames burnt the air. With all of his might, Blitz brought the thick maple bat forward. **Smack!** The hard wood cracked as it made contact with ball of energy.

The result was quiet surprising. The fire ball flew away from Blitz at high speeds into Blaze's stomach, sending the wolf several onto his back and down several steps of stairs. Blitz looked at the broken bat in his hands, before tossing it aside and fist pumping the air, "Touchdown!"

"Wrong sport!" echoed throughout the marble building. Blitz growled angrily, rushing to the downed wolf.

Blaze looked down, seeing Blitz jump towards him with his claws bared. Blaze leaned back and lifting his feet up to meet Blitz in the stomach, tossing the Doberman further down the stairs and onto the hard ground at the bottom.

Exile continued to grapple with Brock, both of the canines' paws locked in an immense struggle trying to overpower the other. In realms of strength the rock wolf was just as strong as the husky. Exile's face was contorted in a grimace of concentration as the wolf pushed him towards the one of the marble pillars. Exile braced his feet and pushed against the large wolf, driving Brock backwards. Brock's brow furrowed, grinding his teeth as he continued to struggle against the husky.

In front of the Lincoln statue, Hunter and Lance exchanged furious blows trying to hit everything they could reach. The wolf and dog scowled at the other, blood smearing their fur from several cuts across their face. Lance smashed his fist into the left side of Hunter's muzzle, the Golden Retriever responding in kind by upper-cutting Lance's jaw. The pair disengaged, Hunter's right eye black with a small scratch on this forehead and muzzle. Lance fared better with only a cut next to his left eye and bloody scraps on both sides of his muzzle.

Hunter began to grin, chucking as he stood in front of the grey wolf. Lance growled in anger as Hunter chuckled. Even with his vision partially dimmed, Hunter could see the wolf getting angrier, revealing his sharp white teeth. Lance growled, "What's so funny, mutt?"

Hunter breathed deeply, calming himself, "I was just thinking we should stop holding back."

"What?"

Exile, Blitz, Colleen and Shag smirked evilly. Exile commented, "Finally, comrade!" as he pulled Brock towards him, head-butting the wolf. Brock moved backwards, shocked as blood dripped down from the center of his head. Exile rushed him, pulling from his belt two circles the size of hockey pucks and attached them onto Brock's chest. Brock attempted to rip them off, but the devices began to send high frequency waves into the rock armor. Soon cracks developed as Brock attempted to pull them off, crying "What's going on?!"

Exile answered, "You can thank Dr. Hubert for that. You see, rock can survive immense impact but the structure can be weakened by sending enough high frequency vibrations causing your armor to crumble worse than Berlin Wall." The husky rushed the wolf, delivering a powerful punch into the wolf's stomach.

Brock felt the most excruciating pain he has ever felt, imaging getting hit in the stomach with a bulldozer. Exile hit with enough force to send Brock into a marble pillar, the wolf's body smashing into the pillar sending shards of white marble in all directions.

Blaze engulfed both of his arms in fire as he rushed Blitz at the bottom of the steps. Blitz dodged the barrage of attacks. Blaze clipped the left side of Blitz's face, leaving a small smug of burnt hair.

Blitz growled deep in his throat, rolling to the side to dodge. As Blaze rushed the Doberman, Blitz reached into his belt, pulling from the pocket a silver device. The device had the grip in the shape of a handgun attached to a large sphere at the top where the barrel would be. At the front of the sphere as small ominously glowing circle at the barrel end. Blitz fired the weapon at Blaze's left arm, sending a bright blue light. Blaze howled as his arm was incased in ice.

"What is this?!" screamed Blaze as Blitz fired another blast at his other arm. Blaze stumbled back, trying desperately to move both his arms. Before the wolf could move more than a foot, his boots were suddenly frozen to the hard concrete as the ice formed up his left leg than the right.

Blaze glared angrily at Blitz as he holstered his weapon, wearing a very cocky smirk. "Now little wolfie," said Blitz as he moved towards the now defenseless wolf, "you pay for defacing a national treasure." The Doberman advanced on the wolf, a very evil smile revealing all of his sharp teeth.

Shag crouched behind the wall outside of the monument as he slowly made his way away from the fighting as a very high pitched scream filled the air. Suddenly, Shag bumped against a solid object. Shag incoherently mumbled to himself, thinking _It's nothing. There is nothing behind me._

"Found you!" said a very angry growl as a rough paw grabbed the sheepdog by the scruff of the neck and tossing him forwards onto the dirt. Shag rolled away from the wall as a red boot stomped on the earth Shag was at a few moments ago.

Jumping onto his hind paws, Shag found himself face to face with a very angry Lou. Lou struck Shag with his right paw, then the left. Shag surprisingly blocked the blows with his own arms, before catching Lou's right hook and swinging the wolf around and smashing him into the marble outside.

Lou yelped in pain as his back smashed into the hard surface. Lou responded by kicking Shag in his side. Shag squeaked in pain as he blocked another kick to his side with his knee. Shag reached into his fur, jumping just out of reach of Lou's claws. With a mighty tug, Shag pulled from his fur a black collar with several metal squares running along the inside of the black leather.

Lou rushed Shag, right fist held out to hit the sheepdog. Shag sidestepped the wolf. Taking each end of the collar in one hand, Shag wrapped the leather collar around the wolf as he passed. With a heave, Shag twisted the wolf around slamming Lou into the ground with all of his strength.

Shag stood to his full height, looking down at the wolf now lying sprawled in a small crater as stars crossed his vision.

Colleen ducked under a twisting side kick from the female wolf. Ducking, Colleen tried to swipe the Ana's feet with a low sliding kick. Ana fell to the ground with a thud, rolling to side as Colleen's silver boot smashed into the ground were her head was just a moment ago.

Colleen watched as the wolf disappeared from sight. The Collie jumped into a fighting pose, eyes scanning the hard marble steps and concrete. With a smug smile, Colleen pulled a pair of red sunglasses from her belt and placed them over her eyes. Pushing the button on the right corner of the frames, the dark shades changed colors before her eyes turning the world into a digital outline of blues and greens.

Turning to the side, a red heat signature filled her vision. Colleen ducked under Ana's karate chop towards her head. As Ana's momentum carried her too far, Colleen caught the wolf's side with a quick kick.

Ana gasped in pain, holding her side as she backed away from the dog holding her side. Both women panted heavily, glaring evilly into the other's eyes. Colleen waited, watching Ana's every move for any sign of her next attack. Both canines were only focused on their opponent, the world melting away around them. Who would move first?

Ana's left foot tensed, grinding into the concrete. _This is it!_

As the wolf launched her left leg forward, Colleen blocked the kick. Grabbing the leg, Colleen flipped Ana over her shoulder and onto the cold hard ground. Dazed, Ana wearily lifted her head off of the ground. The last thing she saw was Colleen's fist smashing into her muzzle.

Colleen smirked at the now unconscious wolf, "Thad'll teach ya love." Colleen turned towards the opening of the Lincoln Memorial, seeing Hunter and Lance exchange furious blows.

Hunter ducked under a furious swipe of Lance's claws, uper-cutting the wolf. Lance ducked under Hunter's right cross, delivering a savage blow to the Retriever's right side. The pair growled in rage. Hunter grabbed Lance by the collar of his uniform and slammed him into one of the tall marble pillars. Lance hit the wall, dazed but angry. Lance grabbed Hunter's arm and returned the favor by twisting him into the large marble pillar.

_Oh look, stars. . ._ Thought Hunter as he backed away from the white marble, leaving a splash of blood on the stone and his forehead.

Lance chuckled whipping his own brow, surprised when he found blood on his claws. "You can't beat me by yourself, mutt."

Hunter smiled in response, "That's ok, I've still got some friends to help me."

Lance raised a confused eyebrow, only to be surprised why he was spun around receiving a muzzle full of fist from Colleen. The wolf growled at the Collie, preparing to strike but suddenly finding his feet very, very cold.

Exile appeared to Lance's left, wagging a finger at the wolf, "Didn't you mama, teach you not to hit women."

Lance growled deeply as Shag and Blitz moved to stand next to Colleen to stand next to her. Hunter said, walking up to the stuck wolf, "Look at it this way buddy." Placing one arm around the wolf like an old friend, Hunter continued, "At least you won't be going anywhere for awhile." With a quick stick, Hunter karate chopped the wolf on the back of the skull knocking him out instantly.

Hunter walked up to the rest of his team, "Well, that ended well."

Colleen pointed out, "Yes H'nter, but we still have bigger fish to fry."

"But Colleen we need to deal with Parvo before we go fishing," said Hunter, causing Colleen to only shrug in exasperation.

"You still have me to deal with!" came a very angry voice behind the group. Turning around, all of the Road Rover found Lou snarling at the dogs. As the wolf took a deep breath preparing his super breath, Shag reached into his fur pulling out a small remote control.

With the press of the button, Lou felt an electric current fill his body. All of the Rover couldn't help but grin as the wolf performed a perfect back flip before crashing into the ground on impact. Shag saying, "Rah rah rah rah rah." (Good thing for television.)

Hunter addressed the team, "Alright Rovers, let's cuff'em and head to the capital."

* * *

Looking down one of the main hallways of the Capital Building, one could appreciate the pristine walls lined with sharp white moldings running all down the halls of the building. Decorative red wood tables, mirrors and small plants decorated the hall in the spaces between the doors.

At least it used to be, until a silver armored figure smashed through one of the doors and into the wall.

Nick turned to face the approaching Aka, his shoulder embedded in the wall as the Malamute rushed the human. Bending his neck backwards, Aka's fist missed Nick's head by a fraction before sinking into the white wall. Nick retaliated by pulling his arm out of the wall and grabbing Aka by the scruff of his neck, then slamming him into the opposite wall. Aka's vision changed as head was now in a very lavishly decorated room with a scared secretary cowering in the corner behind the dark wood desk.

Nick pulled Aka's head out of the wall, throwing him into the wall before upper-cutting him. Aka blocked the fist by grabbing Nick's right arm, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to Nick's chest.

Nick broke the outer layer of wall sending dust into the air. Aka's left fist burst through the cloud. Nick reacted, blocking it with his left forearm. Aka's right fist followed to smash Nick's face in. Nick ducked under the arm, spinning around to face Aka head on.

Nick jab at Aka, hitting the left lung before following up with a side kick. The malamute caught the leg, punching Nick in the stomach with his free hand. Nick smashed his fist into Aka's face once, twice, three times before Aka grabbed Nick's abdomen with his free hand and slamming him into the ground.

A loud crack emitted from the wood as Nick's armored back smashed into it more intensity than it could handle. Aka chuckled, looking down at the human in amusement, "Over so soon?" Aka challenged, "I want my money's worth! Come on! Get up!"

"Coming right up!" Nick jumped to his feet, only to be knocked back down with Aka's fist.

"And going back down!"

Nick kicked Aka's legs, the Malamute grounding his teeth in pain as he was forced backwards. Nick was on his feet in a heartbeat, pummeling Aka with a right and a left. The battle between the two continued as the battle of the nation's capital raged outside these hallow walls.

* * *

William crashed against the front door, the wood groaning in protest as the lion Kimba pummeled the human. It was infuriating, how could a simple human put up this much of a fight. _No matter how much I try to hurt him, he still stands._

William grabbed Kimba's arm, twisting and slaming the lion into the door. Kimba growled as William's fist made contact with his muzzle then a jab just under the lion's rib cage. The pain was surprising, sharp and precise.

Kimba roared backhanding the human, causing him to step back then delivering a quick side kick.

William fought back the pain, pain was nothing new. As Kimba roared rushing towards him, William performed the perfect move against his opponents now exposed chest.

_What just happened?_ Kimba asked as he found himself hitting the front door for a second time surprised at William kicking him with a very strong and solid Spartan kick. Kimba attempted to move foreward, but William beat him to it. Performing a spinning round house kick, William drove the lion further into the door. The locks on the door protested at the force of the lion's body being driven into it, but they failed.

The door burst inwards with and explosive _Bang!_ sending the pieces of wood and metal clattering against the ground along with Kimba. Kimba rolled along the ground, stopping to push himself off of the ground.

William observed the room in a split second, a large dark wood secretary desk stood in front of him behind the lion. Behind the desk, a large hallway with white tile with black swirling mineral deposits flowed down the ruined decorative hallways. Scorched marks and tears in the walls took away from its once majestic stature. But these details were lost in the situation at hand.

In a flash William saw one gator mutant to his left and a large orange and white mutant cat to his right. Behind the cat mutant a pale woman with black hair wearing a dark blue suit and white shirt struggled between two mutants; one a large monkey with light brown fur, a long tail and brimming with muscle. The second was a muscle bound Yorkshire terrier with long curled black and brown hair.

The cat and crocodile were rushing towards William and he had to act. William backhanded the cat with his right fist, drawing the handgun from his left hip with its designated hand. The crocodile clamped down on William's arm in a flash, but his teeth didn't render the human's flesh only scratching the surface as he found a very hard, cold object keeping his mouth open.

Fear is what the crocodile in his last moment, as the bullet ripped through the back of his neck and shredding his spine. William was already moving as the crocodile fell to the ground, blood flowing freely from him onto the tile floor. Ducking a furious swipe from the feline, William shoved the barrel of his gun into the feline's gut.

Pain. The cat fell to the ground as an intense burning pain filled its gut. Warm fluid flowed over its paws as the cat clenched its abdomen in a futile gesture. William moved towards the lion as he attempted to push himself up, but a quick boot to the head stopped him. The lion's eyes dimmed after the hard tip of William's boot smashed into his head.

The two remaining canomutants let go of the woman to meet the new threat. William picked them off with one bullet to each of their heads, the woman screaming as their lifeless bodies collapsed to the ground.

Ejecting the light mag, William slammed in a fresh one from his belt turning to the woman and asking, "Are you alright?"

The woman nodded, jumping as a low chuckled emitted from the hallway behind the desk. William ground his teeth, seeing Parvo stride confidently towards him stopping right next to the desk smiling at the vigilante. William motion to the woman with his free hand, she moved behind him as William aim his weapon between Parvo's eyes. His sight was set right between the two white orbs, the sweet spot.

Parvo mused, "So you're the big bad Demon I've heard so much about." William remained silent, finger beginning to squeeze the trigger. It was so easy, the power to change lives by just the pull of a finger.

William grunted with pain, a searing white pain filled his right side under the lung. William's right knee sank to the ground, a strong slender arm wrapped around his left arm and pulling it back into a hold behind his back. William growled, _That was pretty stupid._

Parvo said, "My dear Groomer, your acting skills are quite formidable. You should be in movies."

The Groomer's Russian accent answered behind William's right ear, "Why thank you General."

The Groomer and Parvo jumped slightly as a dark chuckling filled the hallway. The pair looked at the Demon, as he stopped laughing smiling at Parvo, "Did you honestly think this could stop me?"

William smashed the back of his head into Groomer's face. The bridge of her nose only caught the edge of his head, but it was enough to slacken the woman's hold on his arm. Parvo reacted as he saw William's left hand reach for the revolver under his right arm. Parvo's hand was two slow, reaching behind him pulling out a large silver handgun. William's finger wrapped and pulled the trigger as Parvo was pulling the weapon out from behind his back.

_Bang!_

Parvo almost had the sights on the boy, Groomer screamed. A white hot bullet cut through her right side, it was only a graze. The bullet pass along the ribs, leaving a burring hot cut along the woman's side as the bullet impacted into the hard tile. The pain was enough for Groomer to lose her grip on the small pair of scissors in William's side.

The Demon was in his sights, Parvo began to pull the trigger. William was already in action, tossing himself to the left.

Slowly the boy moved to the side, Parvo's finger almost finished. To his horror, the boy was moving out of the sights as his finger brought the trigger fully back against the grip. In a flash, the bullet was launched. The high speed projectile split through the air, missing the boy by a hair's breadth to pass into the Groomer.

Cold horror filled Parvo as the woman he loved slowly fell to the ground, her face of shock and horror etching itself in his mind.

William's revolver broke Parvo out of his reveries, the bullet knocking Parvo's weapon out of his hand. William pulled Groomer's small silver scissors from his side. Looking at the reflective metal covered with his own, William tossed it away in discuss before rising to his feet. Even if his side burned, William had to finish his mission.

Running down the hallway, William stopped just before a large ornate open door. Pressing himself against the edge of the door, William could make out the scared murmurs of a crowd of people in the room. Moving around the corner, revolver held ready in his left hand, William entered the Senate floor.


	10. Chapter 10

A Tale Both Beginning and End

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Road Rovers, but all OC are mine.

John flew through clouds of dark smoke, enemies and allies streaked across the nose of his jet. The battle in the air was that of adrenaline and fire. The enemy's jets had firepower, but the F-16's still had maneuverability over them. John rolled to the left, dodging a fighter rushing him straight on. John's twin Vulcan Gatling guns tore through the fighter's wing. The craft was sent spiraling down to the earth, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

A calm low male voice brought John out of his reveries, "John, I found a weak spot."

"Really?" asked John, diving down before a missile from his right narrowly missed the cockpit.

"Yes," continued Ben, the large Saint Bernard firing on an enemy jet tailing one of his fellow pilots, "The bridge."

John looked towards the flying fortress, taking in the long grey rectangle of the body with four spinning turbines at each corner. To John it looked like a navy carrier on steroids, flat top the curved downward to the flat bottom of the boat with a wide variety of anti-aircraft cannons lining each side of the vessel. Unlike a carrier, the front end was split by a wide open space leading directly to the bridge nestled directly at the center of the ship looking directly ahead between the two long metal arms of the ship.

John smirked behind his mask, "I have an idea. I need two crafts to follow my lead."

"I'm at your 8 sir," came some unknown pilot as he pulled behind John's jet.

Ben moved to the other side, "I've in formation." The three made a triangle formation as the flu ahead of Parvo's fortress. Following John's lead, the three made a drastic U turn speeding towards the floating ship head-on. Ben and the Pilot cursed, "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Maybe," answered John innocently as he opened fire with both of the jet's machine guns. Bullets rained down into the metal runway as the three jets rushed into forward.

The bridge was in chaos, three fighters were charging straight for the window, sparks showering the panel as the canines rushed about trying to shoot them down. Bright lasers flashed towards the jets, but they were so close now. Closer to their goal, they continued to blast the ship with bullets. The fighters were inside the defense line, the entire crew froze with fear as the fighters grew larger. The greatest design flaw, something so simple it spelled their end.

John called, "Firing sidewinders!" The missile on the edge of each wing ignited and flew forward as the German shepherd pulled up. Both of his wingmen did the same, pulling up after deploying their payloads onto the bridge.

A single canine stood behind the main consul, fur of white and black stripes, stood resolute as the incoming projectiles reached the bridge. All of the others were evacuating the bridge, scrambling to exit. But this lone canine stood still. Closing his eyes, this one canine knew it was too late. This was his end.

John, Ben and the unknown American pilot spun around in their seats to see the middle section of the ship explode, engulfed in flames and sending smoke spiraling into the upper atmosphere. John and the rest of the surviving pilots cheered in rejoice. They won! Now they had to clean up the rest of the other fighters as the nose of Parvo's warship dove down towards the ocean, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

0 0 0

Through the struggling bodies in front of the Capital building, the winged wolf Luke made his way up the marble steps towards the building followed closely behind by Andrew. Luke grabbed the arm of an attacking monkey; with a quick twist his spun the animal around and through him towards the red stripped wolf. Andrew caught it by the throat. In a single move, Andrew's strong claws ripped the soft layer of tissue. Andrew sidestepped the falling corpse, the body hitting the ground with a sickening squelch, leaking its life blood onto the cold hard ground.

Luke reached the top of the steps, a charging mutant rushing him before he could register what it was. Luke expertly ducked, catching the mutant with his shoulder and tossed him over his wings and onto the cold hard ground. Andrew ducked under the wild swing of some kind of tan feline, maybe a lioness. Andrew jabbed the lion in the gut. As the lioness bent over in pain, Andrew grabbed her by the ears and drove his knee directly into her muzzle.

The lioness flew backwards onto her back before rolling down the hard marble steps as Andrew moved next to Luke, each one back to back as Luke asked, "How to you think Nick's doing?"

"I'm sure he's fine."

Nick's brown haired head, smashed through a very nice and ornate wooden table, the malamute Aka grabbing him by the back of the neck. Aka proceeded to throw Nick into the white wall, the human's body smashing into the thin membrane. Grey dust and bits of white wall fell on top of Nick as he tried to raise himself. Nick noticed the blue lights on the side of the suits hands had turned red. _That can't be good!_

"You sure?" asked Luke with a raised eyebrow, kicking a random canine mutant unfortunate to try and rush him head on. Luke's foot catching it full in the face and knocking it onto the ground.

"I'm positive," voiced Andrew confidently as Aka pulled Nick's arm behind his back and proceeded to drive him head first through each office wall leaving large gaping holes in the interior.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Did you hear that?" asked Luke, trying to figure out what the entire racket was coming from the building behind him.

"Probably nothing important."

"NOT THE FACE!" cried the very familiar voice of Nick rang out from an open window as Aka smashed the human's face into the very hard surface of a desk.

"Was that Nick?" asked Luke, his ears twitching as he dodged under the arm of an overzealous swing from a feline.

"Nope."

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Nick at the top of his lungs as Aka grabbed Nick by the shoulders as the human wrapped his hands around the canine's neck. The malamute's claws passed through the armor and into the soft human flesh. Warm liquid seeped down the human's arms and torso. Nick used all of his strength to wring Aka's thick neck.

"That was definitely Nick," Luke pointed out catching the feline's arm and spinning it around sending him directly to Andrew.

Andrew held out one arm, close-linning the feline with his iron limb. The cat flipped backwards and onto its back as Andrew said, "That could be anyone's cry of pain."

"IT'S NICK!" yelled the human as Aka threw him head first through a light yellow wall. The human slid across the smooth tile past the body of a downed lion and a woman before his head smacked into a wall. Nick jumped to his feet, Aka approaching slowly wearing a wide grin clearly enjoying their little game. Drawing his sword, Nick rushed forward slashing down with the silver blade.

Andrew said, "Still not a cry for help," as he punched a rustic furred monkey in his face before expertly grabbing the back of its head with his free hand and delivering a powerful kick to its stomach. The monkey flipped forward onto the cold hard ground out cold.

The malamute caught Nick's hand, delivering a powerful blow into Nick's stomach sending him into the secretary's desk. Wood splintered under the force Nick was sent flying. Aka grabbed Nick by the suit and flipped him onto his back, cracking the tiled floor. Nick yelled as Aka placed a boot over Nick's chest and pressed down, "HELP!"

Andrew and Luke exchanged worried looks. Andrew commented, "Still not a cry for us directly."

"ANDREW! LUKE! HELP!" Nick yelled, his right hand reaching for the hilt of the sword, the gloved fingers just brushing against the metal.

"God dammit," cursed Andrew as he and Luke spun around rushing forward towards the entrance.

_Lights dimming. Life flashing before my eyes. I really should have had a V8 today._ Though Nick, struggling under the crimson boot trying desperately reaching for a weapon.

Aka smiled, "Don't fret, you were fun while it lasted." _Please no-homo!_

A sharp point pocked Nick's hand. The human wrapped his hands around the wooden splinter as two figures burst through the doors and into the entrance room. Looking up from the human Aka found Luke and Andrew snarling at him ready to fight. That moment of distraction was all he needed.

Nick jammed the wooden splinter into the side of the malamute's knee. Aka screamed in pain, hot blood flowed down into his boot, as the canine jumped away from the human. Luke and Andrew rushed the malamute. Aka swung wildly with a left cross, Andrew ducked under the arm as Luke blocked it. Andrew's fist made contact just under Aka's left rib cage, causing the malamute to grunt in pain. Luke jumped over Aka's head performing quite an impressive spin, grabbing Aka's shoulders as he began to drop towards the ground. Luke drove his knee into Aka's lower back as he hit the ground, dragging Aka backwards towards the ground. Luke flipped the malamute over his head and onto the ground leaving the malamute dazed.

Andrew jumped onto Aka's chest, smiling evilly at the malamute, his face just inches from Aka's.

Luke left Andrew to his devious devices, the screams of high pitched terror filling the capital building, as he moved over to Nick. Looking down, Luke couldn't help but smirk as Nick lied on the ground with his eyes close. "It's not nice to pretend to be dead after we just saved your ass."

"I had it all under control," responded Nick, opening one blue eye and looking up at the winged wolf.

Luke reached down, offering his hand/paw. Nick accepted the paw. Luke swiftly pulled Nick to his feet, growling, "Of course you did."

Andrew jumped next to Nick, giving him a playful punch in the arm. Nick recoiled, rubbing his arm as it felt like it was being repeatedly being pounded by a sledge hammer. Andrew asked, "What do we do now?"

Luke turned to Nick. Nick turned to Andrew. Andrew turned to Luke. After a moment they shrugged, before making their way out the front doors of the Capital Building.

Nick rushed back, grabbing the sword he had just left on the floor of the capital building, muttering to himself, "Probably gonna need this later," as he left the room.

0 0 0

William surveyed the large circular room of the house. Flush blue carpets with deep redwood desks all surrounding the large central pedestal of the house. In the panic, many of the chairs were knocked over along with a few of the desks. The grand yellow walls were now in despair as the majority of the senate was huddling against the worn walls with several smoldering holes in the wall. What caught William's attention was the large man with the wispy blond mustache and metal helmet with one hand wrapped around a terrified female's throat. She was in her early forties, her black hair lightening after many years of life. Parvo's metallic hand held onto her wind pipe. She was quivering inside his metallic grip as the young man entering the room, his cold eyes taking in the scene.

Parvo smirked, the young man aiming his revolver right in-between his eyes. "So it all comes down to this."

"It seems that way."

Parvo continued to talk, trying to bargain, "I think we can make a compromise." Parvo raised the woman a few inches of the ground, "Just let me go." Parvo saw William's jaw clench, eyes burning into Parvo, "I'll let her go if you just turn your back on me."

The thought never even penetrated William's skull, instead his thumb reached up and pulled back the hammer of the revolver.

"I will kill her," Parvo snarled, moving the woman closer to his face making only his right side of his face visible to William. "I will snap her neck and her death will be on your conscience. Can you live with that?"

"This isn't a negotiation, the sentence is death," growled William, pulling the trigger.

Voices screamed as the shot rang out. The woman flew from Parvo's grasp onto the hard floor as the bullet collided with his metal helmet, ripping it off of his head. A loud ringing filled his ears, leaving Parvo deaf to the second gunshot. Pain impacted the center of his chest feeling as though a red hot poker was stabbed into the center of his chest. Parvo's body shuddered as it collided with the full force of gravity onto the hard floor, his helmet clattering onto the floor several feet away.

_Huh… I didn't expect that._ Thought William, Parvo falling to the ground with a crash. What was puzzling about the man was that he had cat ears. Moving closer, revolver trained on Parvo, William raised an eyebrow as he say two fluffy orange eyes poking out the top of a man's head._I've got to admit this is one of the strangest things I've seen._

William moved just next to the body, so far with no sign of movement. William looked from the strange orange eyes, across the face while noticing the small cut bleeding just above Parvo's right eye, to the hole in his chest. It was too late for William to take in the information before Parvo jumped to his feet, Parvo's right hand wrapping around his throat as the other took the hand with the revolver in it.

There was no blood from the wound.

Instinctively firing off a shot, William's revolver fired as Parvo moved the barrel away from him. The bullet buried itself harmlessly into the floor.

Parvo went on the offensive, lifting William off of his feet and slamming him onto a desk. William grunted from the force his back smashed into the redwood desk, the revolver flying from his grasp. Parvo slammed William into the desk a second time, dazing the boy. Parvo lifted his left hand, reading to smash it into William's face. William right foot caught Parvo under the chin, stunning him enough to release William's windpipe. William swiped his left foot catching the side of Parvo's face. Parvo staggered to his left, rubbing his chin as William jumped to his feet both hands balled into fists staring Parvo down with all of his anger.

Parvo smirked, moving into a fighting stance with both hands at the ready.

Both combatants moved at once. Parvo rushed forward swinging his right arm wide, William ducked delivering a powerful jab to his inner thigh. Parvo dropped to one knee as William moved around him. William wrapped his arm around Parvo's neck and began to apply pressure, chocking the villain.

Parvo was strong though; he reached up behind William's head with his robotic hand and grabbed William by the scruff of the neck. With a sharp pull, Parvo flipped William over his head and onto the hard blue carpet. William grunted at the impact, finding his Parvo's face upside down in his vision. With surprising dexterity William managed to move his foot in a wide arch and catch Parvo's very smug smile.

Jumping to his feet and spinning, William came face-to-face with a snarling Parvo with a broken nose trickling with crimson red blood. Parvo rushed forward, tackling William and driving him towards the center of the room. William's back smashed into the Speaker's pedestal, cracking the red wood.

William drove his elbow into Parvo's back, followed by a knee into his stomach driving him backwards. Parvo struck with quick left fist, William ducked moving to Parvo's open left side delivering a rough right punch just below the rib cage. This only proved in provoking Parvo further.

Seeing red, Parvo twisted around smashing his left elbow into William's face. Parvo was strong, sending white sparks across William's eyes. William staggered into a desk as Parvo launched his right hand into William's stomach. _To be honest this feels like a sledgehammer was just driven into my midsection._ William thought in distain as he hunched over, the taste of rust filling his mouth as blood spurt from his mouth onto Parvo's hand and floor. Parvo delivered a powerful left cross to William's cheek.

William caught Parvo's next right, tangling his arm under William's left pit and lifting his left hand to Parvo's shoulder. Parvo ground his teeth as William exerted pressure of his arm, the two delivering punches to each-other's sides.

The pair broke apart, Parvo breathing like a mad dog out of breath and William taking in deep steadying breaths in an attempt to breathe through his burning side. Parvo spoke, his voice gruff, "Seems like this has dragged on long enough," with a flick of his right wrist an eight inch metal blade shot out from the top of his metal hand.

Parvo lashed out at William with the blade, surprised William's instincts acted faster than his mind leaning back to dodge it. The tip of the silvery blade sliced through the top layer of William's vest. Parvo slashed the blade backwards stepping forward to gain more ground on William. William jumped to the right, dodging the blade by a hair.

Reaching up, William pulled the combat knife from the shoulder holster. The black blade reflected the poor florescent lights of the ceiling. Holding the blade front and ready, William and Parvo circled the other.

Parvo lunged forward, blade flashing in the light. William deflected the silver blade with his own, delivering a left cross with his free hand. Parvo rushed William like a mad bull lashing out with a fury. William dodged or parried the blows, sending a savage stinging to his arm. Parvo got lucky, his blade grazing William's stomach as he jumped back.

Parvo smiled tilting the blade to catch the light, a thin line of red covering the edge. William growled, feeling the warm liquid soaking into the cotton of his shirt. Flipping the knife over, William held the blade in an underhand hold ready for more.

Parvo rushed him, looking to gut William with his blade. The two blades clashed, the fighter's exchanging a flurry of blows. Parvo was a madman, trying to batter William's defenses down with brute force alone. _Have to play it smart. Just have to wait for the right moment._ William continued to block, waiting for just the right moment.

That moment was now. Parvo jabbed at William's gut, trying to impale him. William's twisted the blade as he moved forward, the flat of the black blade skirting down the broad side of Parvo's blade as William closed the gap. The buff man twisting his torso to avoid the sharp metal, but William's blade cut into the thick bicep. William and Parvo circled around other, to keep their opponent at their front. Parvo swung his right arm across his chest towards William. William flipped the blade between his hands, the knife flying from his right hand to the left catching the blade with a flourish as he ducked under Parvo's right arm. William jammed the metal hilt of the blade into Parvo's gut, leaving a very large bruise. Parvo grunted as he sent his knee into William's chest, driving the boy straight into the raised platform of the Speaker.

William saw Parvo rushing him, his right hand held up high to slay his foe. The blade glimmered in the fluorescent light as Parvo brought it down on William's head. The silvery blade got closer and closer to William. William jerked to the side, the blade missing his head and sinking several inches into the soft wood were it rested.

Parvo jerked his arm backwards, trying to free the blade, until a very hot pain pierced his side. Looking down, Parvo gaped at the single black blade digging into his right side. William released the blade. Ducking under Parvo's trapped arm, William used all of his strength into delivering a powerful uppercut.

_Huh… That hurt._ Thought Parvo as stars flashed across his vision. The blow forced Parvo to twist backwards towards the raised platform. Taking initiative, William reached down with his right hand and pulled out a second blade from his boot holster. The seven inch silver steel blade came free in a second. William raised the blade and slammed it into Parvo's left shoulder.

Parvo howled with pain as the blade dug through his flesh, white hot pain lancing through to his brain. The blade cleared the skin scratching the wood on the other side. Parvo dropped to a knee, right hand stuck and his left arm now useless. The villain looked up at this would-be-hero with all of the hatred of the world. William panted for breath, sweat dripping off of his brow. Parvo growled, "You think you've won! I will not stop until I get what is MINE! You can send me away to any prison on Earth, but they will not stop me!"

William reached down and yanked the black blade from Parvo's gut with a sickening squelch. Parvo's teeth ground together, watching in anger as William looked at the blade in his left hand. Parvo continued, a rustic taste lining the inside of his mouth, "I know you won't kill me! You're a hero, not an executioner!"

William grabbed Parvo's orange hair with his left hand tilting it back to expose his vulnerable neck. William said, anger flashing in those cold blue eyes, "General Parvo, I judged you for the acts of treason, terrorism and murder. How do you plead?"

Parvo spat red blood towards William's face. The rustic liquid sprayed across William face, contrast to the pale face.

Wiping it off with the back of his sleeve William spat, "Defense noted."

The boy raised the knife high above his head. Parvo's heart filled with ice,_ Those eyes!_ Not the eyes of a hero, but a killer. Parvo's life was now to end. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Parvo raged.

The blade ended Parvo's cry, sinking into the soft tissues of the neck. Members of the Senate screamed as the sickening sound of the knife hitting flesh was heard. William did not stop there, with two more swings Parvo's head was separated from his body. William turned around leaving Parvo's corpse to fall to the ground as he made his way out of the Capital building.

Pain filled Groomer as she tried to raise herself off the floor, but the sharp pain in her side only allowed her to prop up on one elbow. Footsteps echoed through the Capital building, hard soles smacking on marble tile. The building had been quiet for several minutes, meaning the war was over. Whoever won was unknown. Groomer looked towards the hallway in front of her, looking for the source of the footsteps. To her horror, it wasn't who she wanted to see. A fifteen year old boy with light brown hair walked down the hallway, blood splashed across his face and in one hand holding a.

Warm tears fell from Groomer's eyes, she wanted to scream, wanted to attack the boy who had killed him. But her bodied betrayed her, feeling as though it was filled with lead and not flesh unresponsive to her efforts to move it. Groomer cried as the Demon walked towards the opening of the Capital Building, Parvo's head held loosely in his right hand.

000

"Well that takes care of that," said Hunter crossing his arms as he surveyed their handiwork. After they finished tying up the Red Battalion, they were able to make to the Capital Building in time to offer help to the struggling police officers. It didn't take long for the super-powered canines and the police to round up the wild animals.

Officers overlooked the groups of varying animals sitting on the cold ground, weapons held in their arms ready in case if any one tried to make a run for it.

Moving through the crowds, Hunter's carefree grin turned bemused as he saw one human in particular sitting on the ground with his back against a black wolf with red stripes and a tan wolf with wings. The three of them looked as though they were fast asleep. The silver armored human had a sword leaning against his shoulder, his brown hair messy and covered with bits of blood.

Moving towards the opening of the Capital building, Hunter stood next to his team all of them waiting on William. It was an unspoken rule they all wanted to follow, whatever happens in their between William and Parvo they wanted no part of. The class door opened, every dog tensing for just a moment before they relaxed, and then tensed again having the sudden urge to throw up. William walked out of the Capital building in his right hand holding Parvo's head, the villain's eyes glazed over.

William stood in front of the Road Rovers, silence creeping between him and the group. The silence began to stretch too long for anyone, so Hunter broke it, "So."

"So," responded William, an eyebrow raised.

Colleen spoke up, trying to sound optimistic and failing, "A little gruesome for my taste gov, but you got the job done."

William shrugged, tossing the head towards a large lion giving him a death glare. William couldn't lie that he didn't feel some satisfaction hearing the lion cry out in a high pitched voice as the head bounced against his chest and instinctually caught it. Komba tossed the head onto the cold hard ground, trying desperately to wipe the blood off of his paws.

Shag said, "Ra ra ra ra!" (Pretty f###ed up man!)

William responded, "Pretty f###ed up Shag."


End file.
